


He's No Prince Charming

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young lord, a powerful curse and the young man who gives him the courage to try again, to believe in true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first big foray into the Glee fiction writing. So, basically, many moons ago, one of my favourite authors, LauGS called out into the void requesting a Klaine Beauty and the Beast AU. So this is my attempt, because I love her, as well as my first Glee multi-chapter thing, and my first attempt at writing M/M smut, so please bear with me. I'll try to update this once a week and keep the author notes shorter than this from here on out. Please do let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> I would like to give a shout out to the ladies from the Weekend Word War for letting me join in, and for encouraging me to keep writing. A great big, gigantic thank you to my beta GleekMom, who made sure this was not riddled with typos and that it flowed well.
> 
> I obviously do not own Glee, or Beauty & the Beast.

_Once, many moons ago, magics were one with the world, and those who would abuse it were plentiful. Yet one magic endured above all others; that of true love._

If there was one thing the Lady Sue did not enjoy, it was the rain. Gifted though she was in the magical arts, she had no power over the elements, so being stuck in this nowhere town without a place to stay was not improving her already sour mood. The Mages Council had come down on her for transforming yet another lord into a frog, using up her yearly allotment of frog transfiguration spells, and told her if she did it again, she would be severely punished. If only all the lords in this world weren't such whiny little sycophants! They deserved to learn hardship! At least they could still talk and all it really took to get them back to normal was a good flick against the wall!

So now, here was Sue, stripped of her favourite spell, in some little backwater kingdom, trying to stay out of the rain and failing. She spotted a large manor up a hill and large manors always meant rich people who could put her up in style for no cost. She had tried every house in the town already and they had merely pointed through the forest to the house when they could be bothered to give her an answer. Rude, the lot of them! She decided to trek through the muddy path, wondering why this house was so far removed from every other citizen, and hoped they would at least have the decency of receiving her.

Upon reaching the door, Sue grasped the giant knocker and slammed it down, letting her aggression take itself out on the large brass ring. A minute later, a large, almost brutish looking woman came to the door. "I'm sorry ma'am, the Master Hummel is not at home. If you wish to convey a message for him, I would be happy to deliver it."

Hummel? Sue had heard the name before. He had been the lord magistrate of some kingdom named Lima and was known to have been a good man. Sue also knew he and his wife had been killed some years ago due to a curse from a far wickeder enchantress than herself named Terri, who had been excommunicated and stripped of all power for the crime. Since then, no magic user had ever been welcome inside Lima's walls. Sue knew she would have to be cunning to work her way into a dry place for the night. "Sorry to bother, but I am travelling through, and wished a place to rest my bones the night. I tried every home who would open their doors to me in town and they all pointed here. Please, can you assist me?"

"Let her in Shannon" a high pitched young voice said. A young man, no more than ten years with bright blue eyes and soft chestnut hair appeared before Sue's eyes and addressed her. "We can give you a warm meal and a place to dry by the fire at least. Unfortunately, many of the rooms are dusty and stale from misuse and unprepared for guests, so I've no real place for you to sleep, lest you wish the barn or a pallet on the floor."

"A pallet would be fine, little lord." Sue said gratefully, though inwardly she raged at not being offered the finest room in the home, as a guest. That night she ate her fill, and laid down by the fire to rest upon the many comfortable pillows provided by her host, whom she learned was Master Hummel's orphan son, Kurt. Kurt had been raised by Shannon, his governess after his parent's untimely deaths and was now being groomed to take over his late father's position, currently being held by some fool named Clarington.

In the morning, refreshed, Sue decided to take her leave of Lima, but not before 'thanking' her hosts for the roof. However, when she went in search of Kurt, she came across a display in the front hall she had not noticed the night before. It was Terri's wand, with a large plaque beneath it declaring 'Magic Users Beware!' Though Terri had lost her powers, the wand was said still to work and be one of great magic. Sue had longed for such a possession for an eternity. Plus, perhaps with that she could remove the block on her current hexes. She quickly took out her own wand, waved it over the case and removed the impressive artifact. However, as soon as she had it in hand, Kurt burst into the room.

"Thief! I should have known not to let a stranger in, and now, not only do I find you have stolen from me, but have done so using the forbidden magics! The Mages Council will hear of this and you will never again be able to use your terrible powers!" Kurt exclaimed, turning towards the door, to have Sue held until the council could be summoned. But Sue was not having any of that, she would not be banished!

She pointed her new wand at the boy and murmured an incantation, intended to turn him into a frog, but instead, the boy screamed in agony. Thick fur the colour of his hair sprouted all over his body, his nails lengthened into claws, his teeth became fangs and a large bushy tail appeared to rip through his trousers. His screams seemed never ending until he finally collapsed onto the floor. It was then that Shannon burst in, and in a surprising move, pulled a wand out of her own belt and pointed it at Sue, freezing her in place.

"I knew it was a good idea for the Council to station me here. You, Sue will be stripped of all powered and banished to the Shadow Lands for this." With a flick of her wand, Shannon stole the wands in Sue's possession and flicked her off to the Council chambers for justice. But Shannon knew they would come for her as well soon enough. Even though she had defended her lord, she had still used magic, and would be stripped and banished as well. But before that happened, she would do all she could to help Kurt.

"Come on pumpkin, look at me" she said, lifting Kurt's head, making sure he was conscious. "I wish I could fix this for you hun, but no enchantress can undo the spell of another. All I can do is try to alter it, and even that requires permission from the Council. I will have to leave soon, but I can't bear for you to be alone, so I will do something about that if I can. I will search for a cure, but until then, all I can do is hope you find a true love. If you find someone whom you love truly and who loves you in return, this curse will be lifted, I promise you that." With that, Shannon lay a kiss of protection on Kurt's forehead, and disappeared to await her punishment.

Kurt just lay on the floor whimpering. Who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Little Town, It's A Quiet Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so pleased people like the story so far, so here's the next chapter, just for you!
> 
> As always, all the love to GleekMom who is not only a wonderful beta but just a genuinely nice person who gave me a real confidence boost when helping me with this chapter.

**_Ten years later..._ **

The kingdom of Lima awoke to a glorious sunrise. A farm on the outskirts of town was the first to greet the new day, the hired hands dealing with the animals as their orchestra of noise greeted the dawn while others tended the fields. Inside the small farmhouse, there lived two brothers by the name of Anderson; Cooper and Blaine. They had been left the farm by their parents who had wanted to travel the world in their older age, and had set off many months prior, with a few letters here and there to let the boys know of their location. Cooper was a handsome, but arrogant young man nearing his thirtieth year, and had yet to find himself a wife. He fancied himself becoming a bard or even a fool in the court of the lord magistrate when Kurt Hummel came of age in the next few months and claimed his position. Cooper cared for his younger brother, but was much more enamoured with himself on his worst days. 

Blaine, however, did not hold such lofty goals. Yes, he did love to sing and make music, but he felt he was better suited to teach the young children about the arts than practice them himself. Blaine had no interest in finding a wife, as he often found himself attracted to men in the town. However, Lord Clarington had declared such proclivities untoward, so Blaine kept his desires hidden, even if not many in the town agreed with the statement from his lordship. This unfortunately meant that many of the women in town were hinting at wanting his hand in marriage, and soon. He was nearly ending his twentieth year, and knew he would either have to leave Lima when he came of age in a few months or settle down to an unhappy life with a wife. The law requiring heirs to marry before they came of age was new, and unwelcome. Cooper had asked his parents to name Blaine the heir to the farm, so he could be free to live his own life. Both of the elder Andersons had given up trying to convince him otherwise, and Blaine had no option but to accept that he was now responsible for the farm upon his next name day.

This morning, however, those troubles seemed far away. He had a book of songs he wished to return to the local library, and then his day was his own. The soft winds were blowing, and he decided that today might be a perfect one to practice his piano in the sun-room later. Blaine appraised himself in the mirror, nowhere near as vain as his brother, but he saw no harm in looking his best. His dark, ebony curls shone in the faint morning sun, falling in his golden eyes as they were prone to do, but he could not bear the thought of cutting them or slicking them back with pomade as the other boys did. He adjusted his plain white shirt and blue bow-tie and slipped on a matching vest to complete the look before smoothing out his tight black trousers and slipping on his boots. He grabbed the book he needed to return and walked down the path into town. 

As Blaine made his way, he could hear the little village that made up the bulk of the kingdom waking up. Women flung the dust off their rugs, sweeps were beginning to pop out of chimneys, the town crier was yelling out the announcements for the day, to which Blaine never had to pay much attention since Cooper would always regale him of the day's news at their evening meal. Plus it was well known that Jacob Ben was not the most reliable of sources when it came to the daily news. The market was beginning to open, as the baker set out rolls to cool on the sill and an impatient woman demanded eggs from the only owner of quality hens in town. Blaine sighed. As much as he loved this town, he found it to be the same every day, and did not wish to spend his days stuck here being forced to tend his father's farm. He knew some of the villagers found him odd. He frequently overheard them discuss the fact that while his looks were appealing, they did not understand his fascination with books and music. They would never understand how he longed for more than this life. 

At the library, Blaine could finally relax. The books here did not judge him, they held stories of far off places, magical spells, and princes in disguise. They held the tales of men like him who longed for other men, a one true love like Blaine really longed for. He approached the desk, where Trent, the man who ran the library sat, pouring over a scroll of some importance with a tired look in his eyes. However, when he looked up and saw Blaine, his smile lit up the room. Trent was like himself, daring to love one of the same sex, though he was not in hiding. He and his partner, Thad were wed many moons before the edict forbidding such things was passed down, and Lord Clarington could do nothing to change that. They kept their affections out of the public eye though, just to remain safe. As a result, Trent was one of the few in the village to whom Blaine felt he could confide. 

“Blaine! I know you are my favourite patron, but I did not think I would see you so soon! I only lent your that song book yesterday!” Trent exclaimed.

“Oh, you know me, Trent. I couldn't put it down. I guess I would be remiss in asking if you have gotten anything new since yesterday?” Blaine asked with a smile. 

Usually Trent would laugh at this, but he glanced around the empty library, before motioning Blaine around the counter with his hand. A finger to his lips, he guided Blaine to his back room. Once inside the dimly lit space, Trent handed him a book from the shelf, covered in muslin but when unwrapped revealed a soft red patent leather cover with two interlocking male symbols on the front. “This was ordered secretly. Lord Clarington would have it burned if he saw it, so keep it hidden. It is yours my friend. Stories of love, stories of lust, stories of adventure and friendship too. Just all between men. Take it, enjoy it. Keep it safe,” Trent whispered as he re-wrapped the book and shoved it into Blaine's hands. 

“Trent if he found out you gave me this...I can't accept so fine a gift, especially if it will get you in trouble,” Blaine stressed, trying to push the package back into his friend's hands. 

“I won't hear another word about it Blaine. There are questions I'm sure you still have about being with a man that this book will answer, and it will inspire you to find your prince.” Blaine blushed at this, remembering clearly the books explaining sexual relations between men that Trent had given him many years ago. “Do not try to return this to me, I will disavow all knowledge of it. Now, go enjoy the beautiful day,” Trent said, and gave Blaine a shove out the door slipping the book into his satchel and waving goodbye. 

Blaine smiled at Trent’s kindness, and wandered about the square, sitting at the fountain as a shepherd walked by with his flock. He glanced up at the sky and saw the last star fading as the sun overtook the clouds and made a silent wish to find his true love soon, to find a way to be happy and escape this place if he could not. Unfortunately, fate decided to be cruel and he felt a presence to his left, carrying with it the overwhelming scent of elderberries, to which Blaine internally groaned. He took a glance, and of course, it was Tina and her sidekick Dottie. Tina fancied herself in love with Blaine, and while many other girls had tried to catch his eye, Tina was relentless in her pursuit. Blaine tried to be polite usually, but today, he did not wish his mood spoiled by having to deal with her nonsense. 

“Blainey Days!” she exclaimed, to which he shuddered. He had repeatedly told her he hated being referred to as such. “How are you my sweet? Up to anything fun in the market today?” Tina gave him an exaggerated flutter of eyelashes, her perfume wafting up and frankly, making Blaine's eyes water. 

“Good morning Tina, Dottie. How are you ladies today?” Polite to a fault, even though his parents were farmers, his mother was from a higher born family and had instilled manners into both him and his brother from the age they could understand her. 

Unfortunately, asking Tina how she was more often than not opened the floodgates of conversation, and as she blathered on about her every moment since she had awoken, Blaine drifted off into his mind, wanting very much to escape and read his new book in privacy. Then he saw trouble headed his way, in the form of Santana and Kitty, two girls who played friendly but were quick to turn. Tina had recently risen their ire by insulting Santana at a local dance competition and Kitty by speaking ill of her beau, Jake who was not known to be the most faithful of men. If they were headed this way, Blaine wanted no part of their quarrel, and quickly looked for a way to excuse himself. 

“I am so sorry to interrupt Tina, but I really must be going. I promised Cooper I would assist him with his latest song. Maybe we can chat some other time,” Blaine said, standing, just as Santana and Kitty drew near. 

“Please,” Santana snarled, reaching their side. “All your brother is good for is making the girls swoon and never committing to the one. If he really thinks he will become bard to Lord Hummel on his next name day, then he is truly more suited to being his fool!” Santana had some years earlier fallen for Cooper's lies of adoration only to discover them as falsehoods, and she held a grudge to this day. 

At this, Dottie burst out laughing, and Blaine could hear her choking out the word 'fool' in between her chortles. He held in a scowl at her, knowing his brother was not the most faithful of men when it came to love, but they were still brothers. Kitty merely looked unimpressed, and ready to move onto her real target; Tina, as she had no dispute with either of the Andersons.

“Don't talk about Blainey's brother that way!” Tina shouted, getting right up in Santana's face. “Just because you weren't good enough for him doesn't mean a thing!” 

Blaine would have loved to defend his brother, but he was well aware Cooper would claim he could fight his own battles and remind him to never get involved in a fight between women. So instead he took the advantage to slip away just as he heard Santana make some vicious comment about Tina's overuse of scent, for which Blaine had to admit he was slightly grateful. 

~ 

By the time Santana had given up on her tirade against Tina, and Kitty had gotten bored of mocking her tears, Tina noticed Blaine was long gone. “Drat! I thought I was close this time for sure!” She then shrieked for Dottie, who had huddled behind the fountain, trying to avoid getting caught up in the flinging of insults. 

“Yes, oh wonderful Tina?” Dottie trembled. Not many knew her family was beholden to the Cohen-Changs, so she was working as an assistant, but posing as a best friend to Tina until her parents could pay off their sizable debt. She watched as Tina paced in front of her, dreading what she may be ordered to do next. 

“I have got to get Blaine to be mine! I mean, my parents have threatened to cut my dowry if I am not married by my next name day, and he is the only many in town worthy of me. I mean, what do I have to do to get noticed around here?” she shouted, so exasperated she did not notice she was making a scene of herself. Nor did she notice the shy boy delivering packages to the local healer's hut giving her a warm glance, his black hair shining in the sunlight, his gait graceful as if he was dancing, and his eyes lingering on her with what could only be described as painful longing.


	3. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anderbros! That is all. 
> 
> Also, GleekMom continues to be an awesome beta.

Blaine wandered up the road to his house, wondering how much longer he would have to play this charade. His parents badgered him in each letter about finding a wife and taking over the farm by his next name day, and Blaine wondered if they would truly carry out their threats to disown him if he was not at least courting a girl by then. That was even prior to the law requiring his marriage, though. Now all his parents urging had doubled. He knew he would not be happy with a wife, and had no wish to run the farm, but he did not wish to lose what family he had, distant though they may be. Secretly he had been offering lessons in music and art to the village children for as long as his parents had been away, and the fee he collected for these lessons would see him for some months if he decided to strike off on his own. 'I just want adventure and romance, for someone to understand me' he thought, picking a flower off the side of the road near his homestead and blowing the seeds into the air. 

Intending to settle down in his room with his new book, Blaine was surprised when he entered the house and found it looking like it had been ravaged by thieves. Drawers were emptied on the ground, their contents flung far and wide, a half-eaten meal was sitting on the counter, and a pile of valuables sat on the table. Blaine threw his fists up to his face, preparing to strike at any hooligan who’d had the nerve to invade his home. He glanced around but could see no one. Hesitantly, he made his way towards Cooper's room, hoping he would find his brother alive and not some robber with a knife to his throat. But as he pushed the door open, he saw the source of the mess. Cooper, feet sticking out from under the foot of the bed, sneezing loudly beneath the dust ruffle.

“Coop! What in the world is going on? Why is the house in shambles?” Blaine said, the exasperation creeping into his voice. He should have known Cooper was responsible. His brother popped out from under the bed, his usually neat brown hair disheveled some clumps of dust in it, his face smudged but his blue eyes and brilliant smile shone through the dirt. 

“Hey Squirt! I was looking for my burgundy doublet, I couldn't find it anywhere, turned over the whole house, and then I remembered Mother said she had stored it under the bed, and what do you know, here it is!” he said triumphantly, holding aloft the article of clothing. It looked immaculate, which was strange to Blaine given Cooper's state. 

“Why, pray tell,” Blaine asked, “did you feel you needed to upend our entire home to find your doublet? Please tell me it is for a very, very good reason, lest I kill you after I make you clean all this up.” 

“Well Blainers, it's like this. Lord Hummel is coming of age next month, and he's going to need a bard or a fool to entertain the court and any guests he may have. The town crier sent word that his representative was holding auditions at the manor this afternoon! I have to go and try! I promised Mom and Dad in their last letter that I would! But they said if I didn't get it then I have to settle down, and that is not the life for me. So I have to go, beg if necessary to get this!” Cooper explained, rushing his words and running towards the bathroom to get clean, shouting the last bit through the door as Blaine looked on, unimpressed. 

“Oh gods Cooper, not again. You know it's a hoax, just like it was last month and the month before that. You'll walk all the way up to the manor in your fancy clothes, find the gate locked with no one there to receive you except maybe a groundskeeper who will inevitably tell you that Master Hummel sent out no such decree and wishes to be left alone. You know he's been studying hard to become Lord Magistrate and does not need the distraction. Then you will trudge back home and mope for a day or two while I tend to the mess you've left and all your chores. I refuse. You need to face reality! I love you Cooper, and I know you'd make an excellent bard or fool for some high lord, but it will not be here in Lima. Lord Clarington has refused you too many times to count and Lord Hummel has not been seen since his parent's death. I just don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing,” Blaine explained with as much sincerity as he could muster. 

“Blaine, those other times were rumours from the citizenry. This came right from the town crier who said he had heard it from a reliable source. Please, just let me try this one last time! I'll tell you what...if I don't get it, I'll buy the deed for the farm from father instead of letting him bestow it upon you for your coming of age and I will run the farm. I refused the first time, and that was not fair to you. I will be the responsible one, but I have to try this one last hurrah before I do. Deal?” Cooper asked.

Blaine gawked at his brother. It was true, when Cooper had come of age, their father had offered the farm to him, and Cooper had refused, saying he wanted to be something other than a farmer. It had led to an outright war between the two elder Anderson men, until finally an ultimatum had been made. Copper had until Blaine came of age to claim his birth right, and if he did not, he would gain no inheritance and own no lands. He would be allowed to live on the farm but he was to earn his keep, and if he ever had a family, he was to provide for them as well. Blaine had not been part of this agreement, and was anxiously hoping that his brother would come to his senses. However, mere months before Blaine was to become the heir, now was the time Cooper wanted to be a man? 

Blaine loved his brother however, and looked him right in the eye. “Fine, on a few conditions. Firstly, you go to the manor and if the gates are closed, you turn back. No pestering the groundskeeper to let you in, no attempting to climb the walls, you come back. If they are open and you do get an audience, you come back before sunset and tell me truthfully how it went. If you fail, you claim your birthright tomorrow. If you succeed, you claim it the day before I would. By that time you will have earned enough to hire someone to run this farm. I do not wish this life Cooper, and you know that. I deserve time to chase my dreams as well. A year at least. After that we will decide together what to do. Do we have a deal?” Blaine stuck out his hand.

“Deal” Cooper replied, and they shook on it. “How was town? Return your book after?” 

“You know how it is, every day like the one before. Ran into some of your ex admirers while being cornered by Tina though. Santana sends her love,” Blaine said as Cooper began straightening out his clothing, picking up a few odds and ends that were strewn about the floor before discarding them back onto his bed. 

“Oh Santana, that lady sure knows how to hold a grudge. Either that or she’s still not over me. I wouldn't blame her, I am fabulous.” Cooper joked, flipping his now dust free hair. “Honestly, I do feel bad her feelings were hurt and I have apologized, but she doesn't seem to want to hear it.” Then Cooper got a smirk on his face. “Tina eh? Did she try and pounce on you in the town square and create a scandal so that you would have to ask for her hand on the spot? I honestly wouldn't put it past that vixen.” 

“More so tried to drown me in the scent of her perfume. I don't know what to do about her Cooper. I have told her numerous times that I do not see her as my future wife, but she just becomes more determined every day. If not for Lord Clarington...” with that, Blaine just looked wistful wishing he could just make his own choice. 

“If not for Lord Clarington, what? You would be free to choose a husband like you want instead?” Cooper asked. Blaine's face went ashen, eyes wide with panic and shock. “Little brother, I have known you prefer men since the day you came home raving about the beautiful boys in your classes as a child. Mother and father probably know as well, but they just don't want their letters to betray you, as you know those who deliver the mail are not the most trustworthy about betraying law breakers to the lords. And you know what? We don't care. We love you just the same. I know father has been pushing you to gain a wife. But he does wish you could be free to choose who you want, even if it does mean he has to rely on me to continue on the family name. Now, help me get ready, I have a lord to impress. And who knows? Maybe Lord Hummel will not have similar views. Maybe he will overturn this stupid edict. Maybe he's been waiting to do so for years. If not I will bend his ear about it until they toss me out the gate!” 

Blaine grabbed his brother in a hug, Cooper planting a kiss on his forehead as the tears began to steam his vision. His family accepted him, loved him, and that was more than he could ask. They could not show it in public, but they did. Even if he would never be able to lead the life he wished, the support of his brother was a comfort to him. He whispered, “Thanks Coop. You should wear the blue doublet instead though, it'll make your eyes pop more. They are your best feature.”

With a laugh, Cooper released him from the hug, and went off in search of said article of clothing. When he had changed, helped Blaine straighten some of the mess and packed a few valuables. “Just in case I am asked to pay tribute or some such, you know that's what Lord Clarington demands, so why should Hummel be any different?” Cooper saddled up the family horse, Pavarotti, and went on his way, promising to either be home or send word by sundown. Blaine waved, then glanced at the mess still left. He shook his head and got to work, for the faster the house was clean, the faster he could get to his book.


	4. Come To Stare At The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so nice to see I've gotten some kudos on this story, I really hope that means you guys like it. Feel free to leave me some feedback or just say hi! 
> 
> All praise continues to go to GleekMom who puts up with my terrible grammar, punctuation and run on sentences.

Even though the Hummel manor was not far from the Anderson farmstead, it still took the longer part of an hour to complete the walk, usually trekking through the forest that separated the two. Using Pavarotti, the family horse, Cooper could be there in around a quarter hour still looking fresh and ready to be auditioned for his role at court. He could not avoid the forest, but it was mid-day and the path was clear, so Pavarotti found the way easily. When Cooper arrived at the large estate, he found the gate closed but not barred as it usually was. He hitched the stallion to the post provided and pushed open the gate, which gave off a loud creak, obviously needing oil after years of disuse. He made his way up the path towards the large home, amazed at its beauty, everything having fallen into disrepair. It was obvious the man who usually greeted Cooper was groundskeeper in name only, as he could note peeling paint, and dirty, cracked windows while the grounds were overgrown with weeds. 

This all made Cooper leery. Any lord who was preparing to hold court in a month should be preparing for courtiers and noble guests. He would not be letting his estate be visited in such a state. Cooper began to feel that the town crier had heard wrong yet again, but the gate had never been open before...and he had promised Blaine he would at least alert Hummel to the unjust laws Clarington had laid down. He had to try. Cautiously, he pushed open the door and called out a hello into the great hall before entering. 

If Cooper thought the outside of the manor was in a bad state, then the inside was many times worse. Every piece of furniture was either covered in a thick layer of dust or in pieces. A display case lay to the side, broken glass littering the floor beneath with what looked like dried blood staining the carpet amidst torn bits of faded fabric. The air smelled stale and no sound could be heard aside from his own footsteps. It was very dim, only a small candelabra lit to give the dank hall any light. Cooper picked it up and moved towards the door that stood open to his right.

“This must be the den,” Cooper mused as he came across a giant unlit fireplace stocked with fresh wood, and a large comfy looking armchair. It was obvious that there was still someone here, but they looked to live in squalor, not in the manner befitting a future lord. No one had seen Kurt Hummel since his parents had died, and about a decade prior, his guardian, Shannon Bieste had made a declaration that the young lordling was set about his studies and was not to be disturbed until he came of age. It seemed to Cooper that this had been a lie. Perhaps the boy had been killed or stole away in the night, but there was no way he could still be here. A squatter must have moved in. 

At this, Cooper's hope drained. Not only was his dream lost, but without Lord Hummel to come into power, Lord Clarington would continue to reign, and Blaine would be forced to either live a life he did not want or leave the kingdom entirely. He decided the best thing he could do was explore to see if the vagrant who had acquired this manor knew what had happened to the young lordling. Or perhaps it was merely the gatekeeper who had been keeping up the charade of the Hummel lad's continued existence. 

Cooper wandered the halls, noting the rusting suits of armour, ripped paintings of the Hummel family, gargoyle statuettes that seemed to stare at him from every angle, and broken mirrors. Most doors had been barred shut, though he was able to peek into the dark kitchen. A mountain of dirty dishes and some rotting food was plain to see, but they seemed to belong to no one. Cooper wondered what had happened to the small staff who had been employed here when the Hummel boy had last been heard of. At the end of the hall, he could see the archway that led to what he assumed was where the Hummels would have held court, but a large, heavy wardrobe had been placed in front of it, preventing much of a view. To his left, he saw a grand staircase, which he presumed led to the bedrooms, so he began to make his way up. 

“Hello?” Cooper called. “I am looking for Lord Magistrate Hummel! If you know what happened to him and are not responsible for harming him, you need not be afraid. Please, I just wish to talk to him! Or know how to find him! Is there anyone here?” 

He listened, but heard nothing aside from his own echo and footsteps when he moved. He decided to try another tactic. “Kurt? My lord, I am sorry for being impertinent, but I am one of your citizens, I have concerns I wish to take up with you! If you can hear me, please give me a sign.” 

Cooper stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing every door barred except for one at the end of the hall. It was then he heard a voice, though it was quite impossible for him to tell from where it came. “Don't go in there. Kurt doesn't like anyone going into his room. In fact, he doesn't like anyone on the grounds but old Ken who keeps people away. You'd best leave before he wakes and finds you here.” 

Cooper whirled around, looking for the source of the noise, seeing nothing but his shadow painting the floor. “Who's there?” he called, still searching in vain for whoever had warned him off this place, which was honestly looking more and more like a good idea. 

“Never you mind, just go. Do not return, do not tell anyone what you have seen. You were never here. This is not the place you were looking for,” the voice said, changing its inflection at every phrase. Cooper could identify it only as male, and assumed it was the same speaker trying to sound as if many were present. 

Another voice, this one distinctly different, faint and female echoed from further up the hall. “Sam, who in the world are you talking to? You're going to disturb Kurt and then I will have to deal with his temper.” 

“There's a man in the manor! I am trying to get him to leave! Didn't you hear him shouting not five minutes ago Mercedes? I would swear you were deaf if I didn't know any better!” The first voice responded, much closer, causing Cooper to whirl around once more. He held the candelabra up closer to his face in hopes he could see a bit better when the first voice continued, practically in his ear. “Now, as I was saying, go away. We do not want you here.” 

It was then that Cooper noticed that the voice...was coming from the candelabra. A face could clearly be seen on the topmost candle, with shining blue eyes and enormous lips. “Oh crap,” it said as Cooper promptly fainted. 

~ 

Kurt Hummel had been cursed for almost a decade. In that time he had nothing to do but brood, read and think. He had read every book in the library, including all his father's political tomes. So now, even though he would never hold the position, Kurt felt fairly confident he was prepared to be a Lord Magistrate. But who ever heard of a beast holding court? Still, Kurt knew he had to do something about the ridiculousness that Lord Clarington had passed as law in his stead, his few spies having kept him updated. He just wished he could break the spell and flashed to what Shannon had told him...

_"I'm sorry pumpkin, the Council has made up their minds, there is no way I can reverse this spell. They were gracious enough just to banish me with my powers, and let me give you a last message. Your household staff has been enchanted on their orders so that they cannot spread this misfortune to the village. At least you will not be alone. I didn't see it as very fair, but the Council is not to be argued with. When you break this spell, they will return to normal.” The woman stood over Kurt, helping him up and wiping away the tears that streaked his now furry face._

_He looked at her with wet eyes and asked “But how do I break this curse? If the Council has taken away the power of the people responsible, and you can't do it, what am I supposed to do?”_

_“I'm afraid only true love is the solution. A kiss and a declaration will do, but you both must feel true love for it to work. However...” Shannon stated, looking hesitant to continue._

_“However what?” Kurt questioned._

_“Magic is strange, it can only be reversed or broken in a certain amount of time. If you do not find someone to love you and love them back in that amount of time, the spell will be permanent. It will become unbreakable.” Shannon’s face looked sadder and sadder._

_“How long?” Kurt asked, and Shannon refused to meet his eyes. “HOW LONG?” he screamed, a roar making its way in, making the walls vibrate. The small staff were still asleep in their beds, or had been up until their own curse was laid. Shannon had no clue where they were now or why they had yet to investigate the noise of Kurt's despair._

_“Traditionally that depends on the enchantress. Some will transform someone for three days before the spell breaks automatically, but that usually is an enchantment that one purchases. Others, like Sue usually have a year to work with. However, because she used Terri's wand and due to your young age, the Council was willing to give you an extension. You have until you come of age my dear. I wish I could give you more time, but no matter how much I argued with the Council they refused to give me more. Ten years, just about. I can give you this.” Shannon pulled out a hand mirror with an ornate handle. “It's been enchanted. Just ask and it will show you anything you wish to see, even me. I will not see you. I have been forbidden to set foot back in these lands once I pass on this message. I left you with a protection spell so that if any more enchantments are cast nearby I will be allowed to return and banish them. I know how you feel about magic hun, but these two things will be of more help than harm. That is all I can do my darling. I wish you luck, and hope you find your true love soon. I must go now, lest I lose my powers and ability to allow me to come back and protect you should the need arise. I love you pumpkin, goodbye.” Shannon said sadly and then disappeared in a bright burst of light._

_Kurt was left alone. With no hope of being freed from a curse he did nothing to deserve. Before he had been cursed, he had come to the realization that he would always prefer the companionship of men for romantic partners, so now he was stuck finding not only a man to love and who would love him in return. But now he was stuck as he was, a monster. It was hopeless. He glanced at the portrait of himself on the wall, looking at that boy he would never be again. In a rage, he used his new claws to rip it to shreds, leaving himself behind and embracing the beast within._

Kurt shook his head at the tantrum he had thrown back when he was freshly cursed. It had done a fair bit of damage to the castle, making many rooms unusable. The rest he had barred off. He had taken to living in his room and his study, hunting for food when he got hungry, finding his beastly nature affecting his tastes in food. Though he did still enjoy the foods he had as a human, he could now easily enjoy a freshly killed elk rather than need it roasted over a spit or glazed in honey as before. His hopes for the curse being broken, however, had not risen. He was coming of age at the end of the next month, and had not seen a single living, not enchanted person in all that time. Even Ken, the groundskeeper who looked perfectly normal, had been enchanted to not see Kurt as he was, growing blind in his presence. Something Shannon was behind, he suspected. 

Kurt wondered if anyone would come looking for him when he did not open his home for court, nor show up to take the title and power from Lord Clarington. By then it would be too late, but at this point, he was desperate for interaction with someone who was not enchanted to serve him. He was lonely, he longed for company, someone his own age. Though he was not foolish enough to think he would ever find love, he did hope that someone could find it in their hearts to befriend him. So it was strange, when he heard a new voice in the castle calling out for him, that he felt fear instead of joy. What if this person tried to hurt him or worse, gathered the citizenry against him? What if it was someone who possessed magical powers? He was still defenceless unless they cast a spell. He wasn’t a fan of violence, never wishing to use it unless absolutely necessary. So Kurt decided the safest thing would be to stay in his room and hide until the stranger left or forced a confrontation. 

It was then that he heard Sam yelling. “Oh crap, now he's fainted and I have no way to move him. Kurt is gonna kill me!” 

Kurt sighed. Great, now he had to intervene. He stormed out of his room and stopped as he saw the body sprawled out in the hall. It was a man, though a bit older than Kurt himself, with shiny brown hair and a strong build. He was handsome, and carried no weapon that Kurt could see. Sam looked up at him, looking as ashamed as a candelabra could. He heard a clopping sound down the hall and saw Mercedes, his former handmaiden and cook, now a teapot, making her way towards Kurt. She tutted at the prone man on the floor and Sam standing over him, still looking rather ashamed, though a bit afraid now that Kurt and his ex-girlfriend stood before him. 

“What do we do with him?” asked Mercedes. “We probably shouldn't leave him on the floor, but if we let him go who knows what he might say. It's up to you Kurt, he's your guest.”

Kurt looked down at the man again and sighed. Without a word he lifted him over his beast-strengthened shoulders, and brought him to one of the few guest rooms that was not barred off. He laid the stranger gently down on the bed, then turned to look at his servants, addressing each in turn. “Mercedes, will you heat up some water for tea? Our guest may be thirsty when he wakes up. Sam, go find out where in the world Ken has gone off to since he's supposed to be making sure no one gets in. And one of you fetch me the rest of the household, I need to speak with them.” With a flick of his paw, Kurt dismissed them and turned once again to the man lying on the bed. “Now what in the world are we going to do with you?” 

~

Cooper felt very woozy when he awoke, the world swimming in his vision as words floated in and out of his hearing “...our guest...prisoner...tell the villagers...understood?” Cooper shook out his head and noticed he was in an ornate bedroom that looked like it had not been used in years. A large window was situated to his left, covered in thick drapes that looked a bit moth eaten. He sat up and tried to stand on less than steady legs. How had he gotten in here? He was sure the last time he was conscious he had been exploring the hall. As his balance slowly came back to him, he wandered towards the closed door to the room. He tried the knob and found it soundly locked, which caused a mild panic. He began pounding at the door, screaming, “Hello? Is anyone out there? I seem to be locked inside here, and I have a lot of questions. Please let me out!”

Quietly, the lock turned on the door and it began to swing inwards. Cooper quickly scurried away to avoid being hit. A large, cloaked figure approached him, a hood covering his head. “Greetings,” the figure replied, his voice melodic and high, but a growl worked its way into the sound. “I am the master of this place, charged with keeping it safe from intruders. I do not know how you got in, but I would advise you to leave. Forget all you may have seen, report it to no one, and never return. Go. Now!” the voice finished and swept out of the way. Cooper was pretty sure he meant business. 

“Hold on now! I have questions! What happened to Lord Hummel? This is his home, he is our future Lord Magistrate, and this is where he is supposed to be holding court next month! Who are you? What have you done with him? I am not leaving until you answer my questions!” Cooper exclaimed, waving his hands and pointing at the figure as he did so. 

“Then I guess you will never leave,” the figure replied, and left the room, the lock clicking in place after him. Cooper pounded on the door again, screaming to be let out until his voice was hoarse, to no avail. He was trapped. A prisoner to some crazy squatter. Then one thought came to him, the promise he had made to be back home by night fall or be sought out by...

“Blaine.” With the thought of his brother also falling prisoner to this mad man, Cooper dropped against the door and wept.


	5. Drink With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some business to take care of first: If the story that Blaine is reading seems a might familiar, that is because it is not mine. It is actually 'Not Alone' by the ever lovely LauGS who gave me her permission to use it. If you like CrissColfer, go give it a read on fanfiction.net. It's not something LauGS writes anymore, but this is one of my favourites in that fandom. The names are totally the fault of drosophilase and her 'Feel Again' story. Go read it and prepare for the feels.
> 
> Secondly, if you are not giving my beta, GleekMom all the love possible, you now have to as she made a gorgeous title graphic for this story which you can see here: http://invisibleraven.tumblr.com/image/88818658464 (the name on it is the one I use on fanfiction.net, where GleekMom also has her lovely work) also she continues to remain awesome at editing this story for me. 
> 
> Lastly, this is where the NC-17 rating kicks in, please be kind as it's my first foray into writing this type of smut. Enjoy!

As the afternoon wore on, Blaine was curled up in his favourite chair by the currently unlit fire, thoroughly enjoying his new book. He had just finished a tale where a servant boy had snuck into the royal ball and caught the attentions of the prince, ending with them riding off into the night intending to be wed. Blaine did not wish for a fairy to come help him, knowing that magic was virtually forbidden in these lands. Yet to have a love at first sight, and with a prince no less, well, Blaine would never complain about that. The next story, however, was a bit racier. It was about two friends, a pair of actors who met while working in the same troupe, one longing to not be alone and unloved, the other willing to provide physical comfort and intimacy for a night. But Blaine was not expecting the author of the tale to go into such description of the carnal relations between the two men. Trent had once explained the mechanics to him years ago, and had supplied Blaine with what literature he could, but he’d never seen it written in quite a way. It was beautiful, touching, and if he would ever admit it, Blaine found it arousing. He would never imagine himself ever being lucky enough for his own similar experience, but he was sure that this story would infuse itself into his fantasies when he felt the need to relieve himself of the arousal he often felt late at night. 

Blaine had heard some of the holy men say that it was a sin to pleasure oneself. And there were others who claimed that it was also a sin to wear gold, to eat the meat of swine or to lie with a woman during certain waxing of the moon. Blaine put no stock in the gods or what they might say. His parents had never taught him much about the faith, only to act as a good person and to treat others how he wished to be treated. Anything else any mystical being had to say were merely ways to control men. So Blaine quickly learned the art of self-pleasure, but would never divulge that he was always thinking of another man in his arms rather than a shapely female when he did. 

With Cooper gone for a few hours and fresh new fantasies in mind, Blaine figured he would take advantage of the quiet and enjoy some 'alone time'. He took the book back to his room, and closed the door, barring it just in case Cooper returned, as his brother did not seem to understand the concept of knocking. Blaine looked in the mirror as he disrobed, appreciating his form after years of hard work. He was slightly muscled, and tan with a small swath of hair decorating his chest and abdomen, leading to a small thatch of hair betwixt his legs. He was already somewhat aroused, though not fully, so his cock was not yet standing up straight. He turned and appraised his back, a small waist leading to a fuller backside, of which he had often fantasized about having a man inside, or being gripped tightly while he drove himself into a willing partner. Overall, Blaine was happy with how he looked, but he longed for someone else of his same leanings to appreciate it as well. 

After stripping the sheets down to the foot, he laid down on the bed and groped in his nightstand, for under various parchments and a few various knickknacks lay the vial of oil Trent had also provided with his talk. Well not the same vial, but every time Blaine needed more, Trent was happy to provide it. He had even brought Blaine with a rather large supply of it last week, which remained in his satchel until the one he currently had in his hands ran out. A few small drops to his hand often made the journey smoother, he thought as he massaged his chest, plucking at his small, brown nipples. He then took to travelling further, grasping at his shapely hips, drastically defined by jutting bones. Finally Blaine took a hold of himself, tightly around the base and moving upwards, dragging the foreskin up and around the head, thumbing at the prominent vein on the underside. 

As his arm pumped in an increasing speed, he thought back to his story. He imagined himself as Aaron, the one who longed to show his friend Carson he was able to be loved, even for one evening, and found himself enjoying it in the process. Blaine did not dare use his fingers inside himself yet, often wondering about the sensation, but wishing to save it for either a husband or lover who would be kind enough not to judge. Yet he did turn himself over on the pillows so his hips rutted into the mattress, still stroking himself fervently. He imagined a heavy weight along his back, thrusting inside him, bringing him untold pleasure as words of love and longing were whispered in his ear. He propped himself up on his elbow and knees and began stroking with abandon, his grip firm. It did not take long for Blaine to spill over, crying out loudly into the empty house, something he rarely allowed himself to do with his brother at home. 

Panting, Blaine released his cock. The aftershocks rolled through him and he smiled. He would have to thank Trent profusely for the book, even if it would confirm what he had gotten up to with the contents inside. On wobbling legs, he got up, going to the basin on the side table to clean himself off with the rag and water provided. He re-dressed and grabbed his now soiled sheets along with the rag and tossed them into the washing pile for the local woman who did their laundry. He then grabbed clean sheets and re-made the bed, mourning having to explain yet again why his sheets were in the wash only a mere week after they were cleaned. Every time the laundry mistress sent him a judging look, as if she knew the truth and looked down upon him for it. As if she were so high and holy, charging people double on the Sabbath according to his father. 

After Blaine finished his chores, he grabbed a plate of bread and cheese along with some dried venison and a flagon of mild ale to dine upon, sitting once more next to the fire, enjoying his book while he ate, he hoped to avoid any more titillation in the tale of Aaron and Carson...for now. So lost was he in their love story that he did not noticed the hours wane by. When he looked up from his page to his empty plate, he also noticed the sky was starting to paint itself a fiery hue. Sunset was fast approaching and Cooper had yet to return as promised. Blaine sighed, wondering if it was more likely that his brother was drowning his sorrows in ale at the local tavern or still at the Hummel manor, having actually succeeded in his mission. Blaine decided to check the tavern first, as he wished to avoid the long journey on foot while darkness was creeping in through the forest if he could. He also swore to kill his brother if he had broken his oath. But first he had to find him...

~ 

Lord Hunter Clarington rarely went out amongst the common folk, preferring the warmth of his own manor. Though not quite as grand as that of the Hummels, it was not shabby either, especially since it housed any who would defy him. The Hummels never used a dungeon if they could help it. Today he had to visit a local merchant who had failed to pay his taxes. The man had begged a few more days, but Hunter was not one to show mercy, something he saw as weakness. He told the merchant he had until noon the next day to pay what he owed, with interest, or his shop, lands, and possessions would be taken to settle the debt. After leaving the blubbering man, since the day was drawing to a close, Hunter decided it was time to partake in a little ale from the local tavern, his servants being rather stingy with the libations as of late. He pulled his hood over his head, not keen on being placed walking into The Lima Bean, some man's idea of a joke, but the only place to get a good drink in the village. He asked for a flagon of ale, paid his gold and sat in the corner, paying no mind to the mindless chatter of the peons who frequented the establishment. 

Unfortunately, one swig of ale proved it weak and no more than swill. Hunter made a face at it and pushed the rest of the flagon away, unwilling to further pollute his body. It was then that the door opened and the loveliest girl he’d ever seen walked in. Hunter felt the eyes of many a man turn their attention her way. Her family had obviously come from the Eastern Isles, given her almond shaped eyes and lovely complexion. She had long black hair and more than enough curve without being considered plump, seemingly oblivious to the attention she garnered. She pranced to the bar, asked for a glass of mulled wine and glanced around, obviously looking for someone and coming up empty if the disappointment painting her face was anything to go by. It was then that a ruffian with a strange hair cut in the corner called out to her. “He's not here Tina. He's never here, I don't know why you always try to find him here. Unless you think a little booze is gonna loosen Anderson up enough to actually notice you for once.” 

Many in the crowd laughed at this. The girl looked a bit crestfallen, turning back to her wine, and gulping it down. She looked prepared to stomp out of the tavern, sending a glare at the still sniggering men. Hunter could see that this might be his only chance, even though she appeared to be at least a decade and a half younger than him. He sent her a smile when she glanced his way and motioned her to sit beside him. The girl made her way over cautiously. He motioned the barkeep to bring her another wine with a flash of gold, still letting his own drink sit almost full upon the table. 

“Hello...I'm afraid I don't know your name,” she said, smiling gently as she sat and nursed her second drink. “I am Tina Cohen-Chang, and I do wish to thank you for the drink.”

“I am Hunter and you are most welcome. I figure it was needed after the ignoramuses we share this fine establishment with were unjustly cruel.” Hunter studied the girl, noting her finer clothes, denoting her family possessing some wealth, though the name was not one he recognized, so they were not amongst those who paid him tribute to avoid him looking too closely at their business or lifestyle practices. 

“Oh, them. I'm used to it. They like to tease me as my future fiancé is better than them, so they doubt our connection.” Tina’s voice took on a haughty air, and Hunter's heart fell into his chest. He could not pursue a woman being courted, he did have some honour after all. Especially one who soon seemed would be promised to another. But he could try to make her see him as a better option. 

“Oh, your intended let you come in here by yourself? Not very gentlemanly. Not a place I would allow a girl I was courting to come, unless it was needed.” Hunter smirked.

“Oh, no, Blaine has no idea I'm here. And we're not courting...yet. But he knows I am the best option to be his wife, and I need to be his wife before I come of age and my parents cut me off. So he will be mine before too long, I just know it.” Tina’s smiled wavered, as if even she did not believe this lie and was worried for her future. Hunter tried to keep the gleeful smile off his face. She was no more promised than he was, and though she seemed a bit touched to be pining away after some lad who didn’t return her affections, Hunter decided then and there to claim her as his own. Though he did not adhere to his law saying one must be married to inherit, he saw that it perhaps could lose him this girl and resolved to give it a tweak if he could convince Tina of his worthiness. 

“Any man who does not immediately stake his claim on you is not worth your time my dear. He is a fool for not instantly seeing how wonderful you are,” Hunter said, a sly smile painting his features. “Perhaps you need to let him see what he is missing, make him jealous.” His arm made its way around her shoulders, pulling her close, and he felt a sense of triumph as a giggle escaped her throat as he did. 

The door to the tavern pushed open, and a gaggle of beautiful women walked in, two lovely blondes and a darker hued beauty. They were giggling over something, but low enough that they could not be heard. Hunter tried to pay them no mind, listening to Tina babble on about this wonder man she found herself enamoured with, making little noises to show he was paying attention. But his interest in the ladies peaked as they sat themselves at the adjacent table and their conversation became clearer.

“I cannot believe the idiot fell for it! All it took was a bribe to the crier's wife, a flirtation with the poor excuse of a guard Hummel keeps while he’s in town, and boom! Anderson will hopefully get himself lost in the manor, covered in dust and scrapes before he figures out he got fooled. Everyone knows the Hummel kid was killed by his governess years ago. No way he's been holed up studying for those years! Why nobody went to investigate is beyond me, we all took the word of some woman who up and disappeared!” the Latina crowed, her audience riveted.

“I know Cooper deserved it Tana,” the taller blonde spoke up, “but he might get really hurt! Are you really gonna leave him there?”

“Nah, we'll send Blaine after him in the morning. Maybe then Mr. Wonderful will have learned a lesson about how he treats us ladies. Especially when it results in Santana here preferring them, much to the disapproval of Lord Butt Munch,” the short blonde replied, her snark evident. Hunter was not pleased to be disrespected that way and had half a mind to say something, but he chose instead to focus on what was being said. He did keep the name Santana locked away though. If she was breaking his laws against the normality of a woman and a man in a relationship, then he could see an arrest in his future. As for Hummel, well the boy had sent a letter in his own hand saying he was studying and not to be disturbed, but if he did not assume his position on his next name day, then Hunter got to keep it. Which would suit him just fine. He decided that he would schedule a trip up to the Hummel manor a few days ahead of his forced retirement and ensure the place truly was deserted as claimed. He then turned his attention back to Tina, who was still lamenting Blaine not seeing her as a woman and her parent's hints that she should give him up.

As Hunter was preparing to sway Tina into agreeing with her parents and seeing him as a man, the door to the tavern swung open. A handsome young man with dark curls and well fitting clothes came in and approached the barkeep, making a quiet enquiry. The answer he received must not have been the one he’d wished to hear if the slump of his shoulders said anything. He glanced around the place, and it was then that Tina finally noticed him. Quietly to Hunter she whispered “That's him! That's Blaine! We need to make this look good if we want him to be jealous!” With that, she planted herself in Hunter's lap and began attacking his mouth. 

Hunter normally enjoyed aggressive women, but it was obvious this girl had no clue what she was doing, making every action overly exaggerated. He coaxed her into a more natural embrace, a gentle kiss, and heard the ladies at the next table letting out wolf whistles and whoops, which he truly hoped Tina was ignoring. Blaine came over towards them, but didn't even seem to see the girl he supposedly secretly pined for devouring the face of another. Instead he simply went to the table of girls to their left. 

“Hello ladies, I don't suppose any of you have the slightest idea where my idiot brother is this evening would you? He was supposed to be home by sundown and since that has come and is pretty much gone, I thought you might know where he's hiding.” The young man’s voice held a bit of strain to it, Hunter thought, like he knew he was fighting an uphill battle with his current audience. 

“Well hobbit, you know information comes with a price. Tit for tat and all that,” the girl Hunter figured to be Santana said.

“Babe, be nice” the taller blonde said. “Blaine, he got sent to the Hummel manor, but that was hours ago. I haven't seen him since he went through town earlier.” 

“Thanks Dani, you're a true lady. Santana, always a pleasure. Kitty, give my regards to Jake.” Blaine gave a small bow as he began to leave in the direction of the door. 

Under her breath Santana began to mutter in Spanish and then called out to him, “Nothing to say about your girlfriend macking on a stranger then hobbit?” 

It was then that Blaine looked around the tavern and took in Tina on a man's lap, the girl completely absorbed in kissing the man senseless. Hunter peered at Blaine, who looked down right relieved that the crazy lass was no longer pursuing him, or at least had found distraction for now. “You know I don't like her like that Tana. If she has finally realized that I never will and moved on to someone worthy of her attentions, than I am nothing but happy for her. Now I really must track down my wayward brother, make sure the fool isn't dead in a ditch somewhere. Good evening ladies.” Blaine pushed out of the tavern.

“You hear that Cohen-Chang? Your precious Blainey-days doesn't want you! Get it through your thick head! I hope that poor fool whose face you're eating can knock some sense into you so you leave the poor boy alone!” the shorter blonde who Hunter guessed must be Kitty snarled. 

Tina finally stopped kissing Hunter, looking crestfallen. She then sent a glare at Kitty who just went back to chatting with the girls at her table. Getting no response, she sent her glare to Hunter, deciding he was the target for her ire. “You said he would be jealous! You said this would work! I don't want my first kiss to have been wasted on someone who lies to me! I don't think I want you to be here when I get back!” With that, Tina swigged what was left of her drink, and stomped off towards the bar for a refill, leaving Hunter stunned in his seat. 

“Don't take it personally. Tina's a bit crazy. I think Blaine was the first boy to ever notice her or be nice to her, so she fell for him hard. But he's like that to everyone. If he liked her, we would all know it.” Hunter turned and saw it was Dani who was addressing him. “I used to feel sorry for her, but lately she's become downright nasty to everyone as she continues not to get her way with him. She only spells trouble my friend, so I would give up your pursuit unless you want to spend every waking moment hearing about how wonderful Blaine is or listening to her cry about how he doesn't love her. It becomes exhausting and pathetic.” Dani turned herself around in her seat, leaving Hunter even more stunned. 

Hunter noticed Tina looking morosely around the tavern, glaring at him when she noticed he had not moved, but decided it was better to glare at the girls next to him and pay him no further mind. But Hunter's mind was made up. No girl turned him down and Tina Cohen-Chang was not going to be the first! She would be his, and the first thing he needed to do was to get rid of one Blaine Anderson!


	6. Take His Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies, gentlemen and others! 
> 
> I know a lot of you are here because the ever lovely dizzy recommended this fic, something which just made my day, so I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and will stick around for the rest!
> 
> Guys, I cannot say enough nice things about my beta, GleekMom. Without her, this story would not be nearly as good as I hope you think it is. She was a giant help with this chapter, so if you aren't giving her some love, then I suggest you do it after you finish reading.

Blaine was glad he had grabbed his satchel before he left, intending to smack Cooper upside the head with it when he found him. He began towards the forest leading to the Hummel manor from the tavern, grabbing a lantern he knew would not be missed from the collection outside, left by the drunkards who frequented the Lima Bean. He lit the lantern and prayed he found Cooper quickly, since he was not much of a fan of wandering around in unknown territory while it was dark. He considered whistling but thought the better of it, figuring he need not attract the attention of any unwanted predators. Instead he stayed alert, keeping his eyes and ears open, all whilst thinking murderous thoughts about his brother, whose promises, he knew now, were worth nothing. If he didn't love the man he would leave him to rot the night away, but Blaine knew he would hate himself for doing so, especially if Cooper happened to be hurt.

Suddenly Blaine found himself staring at the gates of the Hummel home, surprisingly open, where Pavarotti was currently hitched. The horse looked fine, though asleep, with the grass below him looking well chewed upon. He rubbed down the horse, but left him to sleep, figuring he had earned a rest. He then began walking towards the decrepit house that stood before him. He was amazed that no one had been hired for upkeep, and wondered if the rumours surrounding the death of young Lord Hummel were factual. If so, Blaine was sad to see it virtually confirmed. He had pinned his hopes on Kurt fixing the many problems that Lord Clarington had caused with his hateful laws and raised taxes. He only hoped that either the rumours were false and the boy had merely left, not wanting the role of Lord Magistrate, or he had not suffered when he met his end.

Blaine was fairly certain his brother had been there. The front door had been left ajar, as Cooper so often did at home, and he quietly pushed in. He took in the destruction of the great hall. Footprints in the heavy dust in several directions, told the tail of obvious exploration. He laid his now extinguished lantern on a table, lamenting he had not grabbed a fuller one for his travels. Blaine decided to take a chance and called out. "Cooper? Are you here? Listen, I am so mad at you right now, but I am worried too, so if you could answer me, it would be great!" Hearing no response, Blaine continued on, following the footprints' trail until it lead to a grand staircase. It was then that he heard murmurs.

"Oh great, there's another one. Kurt's gonna kill me!" one voice said.

"Okay, one, why would Kurt kill you, it's obvious Ken's not on the job," a second voice responded. "I don't know why Kurt isn't tracking him down right now to give him a piece of his mind. And two, if you don't want the guy to hear you, may I humbly suggest you shut your big mouth!"

Blaine whirled around, looking for the source of the voices. "Hello?" he cried out. "I really don't mean to trespass, but I'm looking for my brother. I think he's in here somewhere, and he may be hurt. I just want to get him home safe and leave! I will give him an earful about intruding on private property later, but if you could please help me find him, I would be grateful."

Blaine couldn't see much with night having fallen, and there being no candles lighting the hall. However, he could see a light burning up the stairs, so he decided to follow it. It seemed to move further up the hall, so Blaine began to chase it until he came to a door. A lone candelabra stood outside, whoever moved it apparently in hiding. He tried the door, but found it locked. Figuring it couldn't hurt, he knocked upon the heavy wood and again shouted out, "Cooper? Cooper if you're in there please let me know!"

"Blaine?" a weak voice answered, muffled by the thick door and possible overuse. "Squirt, you have got to get out of here! There's some psycho who locked me in, told me I'm not allowed to leave! You need to get out, go home. Or go get a mob together to get this guy!"

Blaine sighed. "Cooper if you locked yourself in this room in a pout over being fooled I will so be kicking your ass later. Hold on, I think I have a lock pick. I am getting you out of here. Besides, the two of us can probably handle one guy who is probably just mentally disturbed." Blaine extracted his lock pick, something he learned early in teaching to carry, given the children's ideas of a joke to lock him in closets to avoid scales.

After a minute the door gave a satisfying click and was able to be opened. Blaine warned his brother to get out of the way before he swung it open and stepped inside. He was immediately grasped into a hug by Cooper. "Blaine, I told you to go, but I can't say I relished staying stuck in there, so thank you, and let's get the hell out of here before the master of the house returns and locks up us both!" Cooper tugged Blaine along down the now dark hall, the candelabra gone. Blaine wished he could thank whomever it was that had led him to his brother but they would probably be in trouble for helping, so he let it be.

They reached the base of the stairs when their path was blocked by an imposing cloaked figure. Cooper let out a yelp and dove behind Blaine. A candelabra sat on a table to the side next to a small barrister clock that was sparkly and black with gold features. Blaine thought it better not to grab the light source and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'm sorry sir, I did call out when I entered. I just came to fetch this idiot," Blaine said as he jerked his thumb at the still shaking Cooper. "I really did not mean to intrude on your space, but he really can't stay here. He shouldn't have been here in the first place, and is very sorry. Our parents raised us better than this," he said with a glare in Cooper's direction, "and if you will let us pass I'll make sure he gets an earful about any disturbance he may have caused."

The figure did not move, nor could Blaine make out any features as it spoke. The voice held a bit of a growl, but was otherwise melodious and beautiful. "He should have left when I gave him the chance, but he had to go asking questions. Your brother is stubborn and unwise. No one is supposed to set foot in this place, I thought this was well known. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"If you feel that way sir, we can take the issue up with Lord Clarington, but I cannot let you keep him prisoner. Though I feel Lord Clarington would have something to say about you being here as well, as unless you are Lord Hummel or answer to him, you've no business on these grounds either," Blaine said, hoping to avoid any encounter with Lord Clarington.

"...and if I was Lord Hummel?" the figure asked, his voice gone soft, but still not moving from his spot in front of the brothers.

Blaine paused. If the man was Kurt Hummel then Blaine would have very little influence to change his brother's fate. "Well then you would have your right to punish Cooper as you see fit. But I do believe that the punishment for trespassing to this degree is a mere day in the stockade rather than life imprisonment. It is up to you what we do sir, but I am anxious to resolve it before it becomes far too dangerous to travel home in this darkness," Blaine replied, trying to keep his tone from going clipped, just in case he was offending his future ruler.

"Well yes, that was true...during my father's rule," the figure stated. Blaine felt his heart both sink and soar, the man's identity now confirmed as future Lord Magistrate Kurt Hummel, and his mind swirled with questions. "But Lord Clarington altered the ruling, stating that any man found entering the property of a higher official without express permission from said official would suffer for his crimes by serving two months time in the dungeon. Seeing as I possess no dungeon and had no wish to transport your brother to any such locale in the dark, I did what I could. Even gave him a one time offer to forgive and forget. But none will respect my rule if I do not uphold the law, as twisted as Hunter has made it."

Blaine prefaced his next words with a low bow, nudging his brother to do the same, though Cooper could still be heard whimpering. "My Lord, I do apologize, I did not realize. Of course you are entitled to exact justice as you see fit. Even though it seems you do not agree with the ruling."

"Do not presume boy, I had intended to release him in the morning, but you push me too far! If you feel it pertinent to speak to me as such, I can extend the sentence. Perhaps you would like to join him in imprisonment as well?" Kurt's voice was full of snarl, and he stalked towards the door, intending to close it before making any ruling.

Cooper finally spoke up. "Blaine had nothing to do with it! But he has a point, if you don't think it's fair, then don't do it! You're going to be in charge before too long, set a precedent that you don't stand for how Lord Clarington has altered the laws! Stand up to him!"

Kurt whirled at Cooper, the cloak falling from his face. The light hit and illuminated his features. Blaine gasped as he could make out horns, fur, fangs. He was staring at a beast. To his side he heard his brother faint, hitting the floor, but Blaine stood his ground. He didn't know if this creature was in fact Kurt Hummel somehow transformed or an evil beast assuming the Lord's identity, but either way he'd read enough about fantastical beasts and where to find them, to not be afraid.

Kurt's voice as he answered was a hoarse shout more than anything. "The last time I stood up to someone in my home I ended up like this!" Upon noticing Cooper's prone form, he rolled his beastly eyes. "Your brother is a useless waste, fainting again. He'll never last as a prisoner, but his sentence must be served by someone." Kurt glanced over to Blaine, his eyes studying the boy, growing dark with determination. "I suppose you'll have to do."

Blaine's eyes grew wide at this, and was about to protest it when Kurt continued "If you take his place, he'll be free to go. If not, then I cannot guarantee he will ever leave this place. Or that I will not turn him over to Hunter. And who knows what he'll do with him."

Blaine looked at his brother, the man who had continually disappointed him, the man who never kept his word, who valued himself above all others. Then he truly looked at his brother, remembering the Cooper who had vowed to love him no matter what, the man who had taught him to ride a horse, who had shown him the magic of music and reading. Blaine would do anything for his brother, this was just one more thing, only two months of imprisonment to possibly save his brother's life. It would be worth it even if it meant being trapped in a crumbling manor with a beast who had threatened him, with the man who could rule this kingdom.

The man who could maybe make this land a better place to live.

He realized that he'd known from the moment Kurt had laid eyes on him that this would be his fate. He had no choice.

"If I agree," Blaine questioned, "you'd free me after your name day? And no harm will come to either of us?" Kurt nodded. Blaine let out a sigh. "Then we are agreed. I will be your prisoner." Kurt's face showed no sign of emotion, but he stuck out a paw to shake, a gesture Blaine nearly ignored. He may be doing this for the right reasons, but he had no wish to touch the creature he now must acknowledge as his jailer. However, he knew things would be worse for him in the long run if he refused, so he gave a quick shake then retracted his hand like lightning. If he noticed the pained expression on Kurt's face at that, he refused to comment on it.

Kurt stamped past him, growling as he went "Wake him up, I'll prepare my stable hand to bring him to the forest edge. Get your goodbyes out now. Make sure he intends to keep quiet about all he's seen, can't have the place stormed by an angry mob, might just fall in on us." With a flick of his cape, Kurt slammed the outside door with enough strength it echoed throughout the manor.

Blaine looked at his brother, tears coming into his eyes as Cooper began to stir. What in the world had he done?

~

Kurt wondered to himself why he had reacted the way he had. He thought his days of tantrums, of acting every bit the beast he was, were behind him. Was it really so the law would be appeased? Or was it, if he admitted the truth to himself, a way to keep the handsome Blaine around longer? He had to admit, Blaine was gorgeous and caring and snarky and very potentially not interested in boys. Kurt could feel his heart pounding, wishing to give itself to the handsome boy, wondering why Kurt's brain was making him act so idiotic. Why was he torturing himself by imprisoning this boy-nay man into his home for the next two months only to get his heart broken? Even if Blaine would have had any remote interest in him before his transformation, there would be no way he would fall in love with a...monster. Especially one who had just imprisoned him. Kurt put all hope for a cure to his curse in the back of his mind and went off in search of Artie.

Artie had been a childhood friend of Kurt's whose parents had been in charge of the stables and other livestock on the estate. Shortly before Kurt's own parents had been killed, Artie had been in a horse riding accident, making him unable to use his legs and forced to use a chair with wheels to get around. Now that the curse had taken hold, he had been transformed into a stage coach, a cruel form of irony. Shannon had apparently explained the situation to his parents, who had been the next town over selling off one of the brood mares, but they had refused to reenter the grounds, fearing they would be caught up in the Mages' Council spell. Kurt had found them more useful on the outside than they would be inside, so he did not order them back. Instead they sent letters keeping Kurt informed of the goings on in the village and Hunter's reign, as well as buying for the household, loading up what was once their son up with supplies once a week. No one in the Abram's family like the situation, but they accepted it for what it was, and lived in hope that Kurt would someday be able to break the curse. But time was running out...

"Artie?" Kurt called out as he entered the stable turned coach house, hating that his friend was forced to reside there with naught but the ageing horses for company. He found his friend asleep, a gentle snore echoing through the stable. Kurt shook his head and smiled, hating to wake him up, but there was work to be done. "Artie I have a job for you, come on, wake up." Kurt tapped on the coach's front, avoiding where Artie's features could still be seen, though lax with sleep. "Come on, if you don't wake up I'm going to have to tell your parents on you. Paint a big sign right on your side saying 'I did not listen to Kurt' or something. Now wake up!"

"Yo, I'm up! No need to give me a paint job! Knowing my luck it would still be there when I changed back and then I'd have to go through life with paint all over me. Now what in the world do you need me for in the middle of the night? I'm not due to get another supply delivery until Friday. " Artie asked, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"Okay, first off, it's not even ten yet, so I'm not sure why you were sleeping so early. Secondly, we have intruders, and I need you to escort one of them back home. Or well, to the edge of the forest, and make sure he does not try to sneak back in as soon as you dump him. Get to the front of the house, I'll shove him out the door and you take it from there," Kurt said, turning to head back inside the main house when Artie spoke up.

"Wait, we have an actual human being, one of your preferred gender and you are kicking him out? Are you insane! You only have like two months to break this stupid curse! You should be trying to woo the guy for all of our sakes!" Artie exclaimed.

"Artie..." Kurt sighed. He hated to dash the hopes of his staff and friends, they had never asked to be trapped as enchanted objects. The Mages had thought tying his loved ones' return to human form to his own would motivate him to find love faster. But well meaning as Shannon had been to warn people off when he was still having tantrums in his beast form, it had also kept away any hope of finding love. He had grown bitter, hopeless about being anything more than the monster he was. Now Kurt's hopes laid solely on Blaine, but they were such dwindling hopes that he didn't see much point in pursuing such a pointless road. No man could love his jailer, no man could love a monster who held the key to his freedom. "It is not up for debate. He has to go."

"And what about the other one?" Artie asked, giving an almost sly grin, "Don't think I didn't notice you said intruders plural." Kurt groaned and gave a pleading look not to push. "Oh don't even try with me boy, we've known each other since we were in diapers, so spill."

"Brothers. One broke in for an audience or some such, the other to save the first. I have to keep one as a prisoner for trespassing. So the younger one stays, just until the sentence has been served. If something happens between us then check the sky for flying pigs and a frozen layer of Hell. Now leave it," Kurt snarled before stalking off hoping to just end this whole evening and get the next few weeks of self-torture over with.

As he rounded the corner to enter the great hall, he could hear voices raised in anger. "What do you want me to do Cooper? Let you rot in Hunter's dungeon for who knows how long? If I stay, you live, simple as that. You made a promise, so you go home and keep it!" Blaine shouted, and Kurt could see he was getting a bit red in the face.

"Blaine, I would rather accept my punishment than leave you here with some...monster who may have you for supper!" Cooper screamed back.

"You can't be within viewing distance of him without fainting Cooper! He'd sooner kill you than deal with that! I can hold my own with some monster for two months. Hell, we're lucky he's not doubling the sentence for the both of us breaking in!" Cooper's face crumbled further at Blaine's words and Blaine realized he had to somehow convince his brother that he'd be okay. "Look, it gets me away from Tina for two months. You know she won't be happy without my ring on her finger but if I'm not there she'd rather marry Puckerman rather than go without her parents' money. So by the time I'm free from here she'll have to have at least been promised to another, if not wed"

"You don't deserve this," Cooper said, his voice soft.

Blaine didn't say anything. He knew he that none of this was fair, he didn't deserve to lose his freedom, especially like this. But he'd do anything to keep his brother safe. "Just keep quiet about where I am, and what happened here. Lie if you need to. Keep out of trouble and for goodness sake, stay away from Santana." Blaine whispered, running his hands through his curls in frustration. "If you piss her off I won't be able to rescue you."

Kurt stepped into the room. Part of him hated separating these two men, but how dare they break his solitude and make him hope for more than the life he was living. He didn't even care that the men had broken in, but to make him alive, make him believe in the chance to be a man again? That was worth punishment of the highest order, for he knew it would only end in his disappointment. He threw his hood on again and grasped Cooper by the arm, dragging him towards Artie and tossing him inside. Both brothers were shouting at each other, Cooper struggling and Blaine running after him, but neither were nearly strong or fast enough to truly halt Kurt. "Take him now, and make sure he doesn't follow you back. Bring the horse in when you return," he said as Artie rolled away amidst screams of Blaine's name.

"Cooper!" Blaine shouted, watching the horseless coach roll away with his brother, leaving him alone, a prisoner. He whirled towards Kurt who was stalking back towards the house, and his eyes filled with angry flame. "You could have at least let me say goodbye! I won't see him for months, won't be able to talk to him. Why couldn't you have at least let me say goodbye?" he cried, tears beginning to fall as Kurt stood by, ashamed.

Kurt didn't want to be cruel, but he knew it was the only way he could get through the next few weeks. Kindness would be his undoing. Yet his heart revolted, screaming at him to show some mercy, show that he was not all monster, that he was once a man somewhere deep inside. He gestured for Blaine to follow saying in a gruff voice "Come along with me, I'll show you to your room."

"So you weren't lying about the dungeon? Or do you just intend to lock me up like you had done to Cooper?" Blaine replied, his voice dripping with venom, reluctantly following behind, his body tense with hatred towards Kurt.

"This manor is your home now, you can go anywhere you like," Kurt continued, choosing to ignore Blaine's question, "All I ask is that you stay out of my room, and out of my things. A simple respect of privacy. If you require anything, my servants will attend to you. Rachel should be able to find you some suitable garments to wear, just ask, but do not trust her sense of fashion, it was deplorable ten years ago, and I very much doubt it has improved in time. I will expect you to join me for dinner every evening. Good night."

Blaine had not even realized they had reached their destination, a room across the hall from where he had rescued Cooper. The door was opened for him, and all Blaine could do was glare at Kurt and sneer, "This place will never be my home," before he entered the room, slamming the door behind him. Blaine cared not for the fine room, taking in none of the fine decorations as he flung himself onto the bed to finally give himself over to crying.


	7. Be Our Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
> Continuous praise for my lovely beta, GleekMom.

When Blaine finally composed himself he decided to make himself familiar with his new prison cell. Taking in the canopy bed, the large wardrobe covered in animal paintings and a small table with a porcelain washbasin, clearly filled with fresh water, it seemed as though Lord Hummel's servants had been alerted he would be staying and had prepared the room. The bed was turned down with clean sheets, a night shirt laid out at the foot. The curtains were drawn, but if Blaine cared to part them, it would show a lovely view of the expansive back garden, in disrepair as it was. Not bad for a prison cell, and Blaine would much prefer this to a bale of hay in some dark and dank dungeon somewhere. But a prison cell was still a prison cell, and he vowed to never love it. He lay down his satchel upon the chest at the end of the bed, figuring he would explore in the morning. 

He quickly discarded his clothing, folding them and laying them next to his things. He slipped on the old fashioned night shirt, lamenting his lack of choice in sleep wear, but appreciative he was not forced to slumber in his own clothing. The torches on the wall burned low so Blaine lit a single candle and brought it to the nightstand, intending to escape his reality by finishing the story of Aaron and Carson before he even attempted to sleep. It had just gotten to a good part, Aaron and Carson reuniting after a fight had driven them apart, both realizing they could not function without the other. Blaine wished to see what was to happen and if these two would ever find their happy ending. 

Blaine was just getting to Aaron finally declaring his love for Carson, when there was a knock on his door. Annoyed at being torn from fantasy and escapism, but not wishing to appear rude, he called out “Who is it?”

“My name is Mercedes hun, I was wondering if you wanted a cup of tea before I retired for the night?” the voice replied.

“Oh! Yes of course!” Blaine replied, eager to meet at least one person who worked here. Perhaps while trapped here he could find a friend or sympathizer. He quickly hid his book under the pillow and went to the door to open it. Blaine was not sure what he was expecting to walk through the door, but it was certainly not a shiny purple teapot with bronze accents. It, _she_ , Blaine supposed, hopped over to where he had slumped on the floor, and it was then that Blaine noticed she had the facial features of a pretty woman, and she gave him a smile as a teacup followed her over. She poured out a cup of tea, a spout serving in place of a nose. 

“Now my dear, do you want any sugar or milk in that?” she asked as the dishes holding each peaked out behind his door. 

“...no thank you,” Blaine whispered, taking hold of the cup, which thankfully did not possess a face, and took a small sip. A warm burst of camomile hit his tongue, and it immediately relaxed him. He muttered to himself, “Of course, when the master of the house is a beast, the servants are bound to be enchanted furniture...of course.” 

Mercedes had obviously heard him as she shot him a look. “Do you have a problem with us being cursed? Or with Kurt? Because that boy has suffered enough without you judging or hurting him. I won't have that attitude towards my boo, it's not his fault he was cursed or that the Mages solution was to enchant all of us to keep him company.”

“Are you sure his attitude didn't have anything to do with it?” Blaine asked with a quirked brow. “Because he's been nothing but terrible to me, I might have cursed him too if I’d had the chance. Though if the Mages got involved, I am not surprised he's surly, those idiots always bungle everything.” Blaine took a seat on the trunk with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I don't mean to be rude to you, it's just, when I got out of bed this morning, I didn't expect to be spending my next two months as a prisoner to an enchanted lord in a house with magical objects who once used to serve him.” 

Mercedes took some pity on the boy who hadn’t asked for this any more than the rest of them. But they needed Blaine and they needed him quickly. “Well we've been dealing with it for ten years, so you best get used to it and quick. You could help Kurt improve his attitude if you tried, even get him thinking about fixing up this kingdom, taking his throne. And just a piece of advice? Don't call Kurt a beast. It tends to set him off.” Mercedes flounced, as much as a teapot could, out the door, the cup which Blaine had only half drank following along before the door closed again. Blaine just sat bewildered. What in the world had he gotten himself into? Glancing back up at how much the candle had already burned down, Blaine scowled, hoping it would last longer. He decided he would finish his story another night and climbed into the admittedly comfortable bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

~ 

Kurt paced around his room, too wired to sleep. What had he done? Imprisoned a stranger in his home, reminding him of his loneliness for human companionship. Longing for a chance at finding his true love but feeling it was a hopeless venture, especially since Blaine seemed to hate him. No wonder though, with the way he was acting. He would never be free of this curse would he? He didn't know if he had until it officially became his name day or until it ended, but time was dwindling down, and Blaine had looked to be a glimmer of light which would only likely disappoint; for there was no guarantee that Blaine was even interested in men and even if he were, no man could love him, jailer or not. It was pointless. Utterly pointless. 

Suddenly, he heard a tapping on his door and gave a gruff command to go away. 

“Yeah, like that has worked any time you've tried it before,” a voice said, and though Kurt groaned on the inside, he smiled at Elliot for knowing him so well. His former valet, now trapped as a rather fancy barrister clock, was usually the one servant he went to with his woes, who knew him better than any, who was truly one of his best friends. And who also liked to stick his nose into Kurt's business. “Get real, Kurt. When you say 'go away' you mean 'please come talk to me Elliot, I'm in a spiral and I need your sage advice to talk me out of it'. Been that way since I started as your valet, has stayed that way when I became an ornamental timepiece and will remain that way when you woo that cutie and turn me back into my fabulous self. Which I pray to every being I know you are planning on doing, though you may want to change the attitude to succeed.” 

“Of course I've considered it, but look at him and then look at me. Even if he were interested in men...there's no way he would be interested in a monster like me.” Kurt hung his head low, looking out the windows over the front of the manor, Artie was returning from the forest and he smiled at his friend's safe return. 

“Oh bullshit,” Elliot snapped. “That boy screams gay. Plus you are normally a nice guy, you might be able to charm him. And for the millionth time... **you are not a monster!** You know I hate it when you call yourself that. You've acted a bit monstrous these last few hours, which confuses me. Usually you simply present the world...well us with a form that is a bit different. But you could still make it work, and if you gave him a chance,” Elliot said, walking closer to his friend, “he could still love you Kurt. You just need to apologize and try again. Start fresh. You know that you can't have him living here in misery, you have too kind a heart.” Elliot frowned, wishing he could erase all of his troubles.

Kurt scoffed “A warm heart is what got us all into this mess in the first place. If I had never let that woman into the manor...”

“She would have forced her way in and potentially murdered us all in our sleep, and you know it,” Elliot concluded, his stance on the issue firm. “You cannot blame yourself, Kurt. You were not even eleven. You had no idea who she was, and have since grown to have a better sense of character. No one in this house is to blame, that lies solely on the shoulders of Sue and Terri, and the Council if you want to be really vindictive. You never asked for this, you never deserved it. So stop moping and start wooing that man tomorrow! I'm going to get everyone to start fixing this place up for you both. Hopefully getting this place a bit more ship shape will help set the mood.” Elliot wagged his eyebrows and gave a little twirl before walking out of Kurt's room, closing the door gently behind him. 

Kurt smiled, loving that his servants still had faith in him, that they still believed. He took up his enchanted mirror, wishing to have one last look at the man who held all their hopes. “Show me Blaine,” he said, and the mirror gave a shimmer as it offered a hazy vision of the room down the hall. He could see Blaine, wearing a ridiculously oversized night shirt that he knew had to be Rachel's doing. He was currently sitting on the floor, chatting with Mercedes it seemed. 

Kurt could only ever understand a few choice words through the mirror and when he listened and all he heard was, “Master of the house is a beast...trapped...prisoner...” Those words though were quite enough and he put the mirror down, severing his view of Blaine. Just as he suspected...hopeless.

“He'll never see me as anything more...than a monster,” Kurt whispered sadly, and for the first time in many years, began to cry. He stripped out of his clothes as the tears fell from his face, curled up in his bed, and sobbed until he drifted into a tormented sleep. 

~ 

When Sam had first come to the Hummel manor, he was hired on as a footman, and it was honestly where he was happiest. The Hummels had been good to him, given him a home when his family had lost theirs, and he was able to send them enough money until they got back on their feet. It also meant they were able to leave the kingdom, start anew closer to relatives who could support them, which made it very hard to see them, but well, his current form put all stops to any thoughts of visiting. He sent them letters when he could, but never informed them of the curse he been living under the past decade. He would simply say that his work kept him busy, that he would try to visit after Kurt assumed his position, but he could not vow to anything right now. He hated lying to his family, but Kurt had put aside money for all of his staff every year from what little Lord Hunter sent for their payment and what was left of his inheritance, so that if the curse was broken they would not be penniless. And if it was not, then at least their families would be provided for. 

Sam supposed that being a magical object wasn't so bad. He still aged, but never looked any different. His candles never burned down, and he still got to spend time with his favourite maid, Brittany, who was now a feather duster. He could be like Rachel, being forced into a wardrobe, unable to really move. He just had to be careful not to light anything on fire, which he had finally succeeded on doing after only a year of practice. Okay, a year and a half. Magical fire was hard okay?

Sam was currently in the kitchen, overseeing the clean up of all the rotting food that had been left over from last week. He had no idea why it had taken so long for it to be cleaned. He suspected it was because Kurt rarely used the kitchen and none of his servants now needed to eat or drink or even sleep, so things like food were forgotten easily. Sam instructed the various animated brooms and mops to start scrubbing. Tomorrow would begin the very long task of cleaning the manor from top to bottom. He sighed. Cleaning was his least favourite thing to do. But if it got Kurt to thinking about finally breaking this curse...well he was all for it. When he was human again...well the first thing would probably be a bath, but then, he and Brittany were going to run away together. Get married, start having a few children, live somewhere near his family maybe. They had promised themselves to each other eons ago, and were both plenty ready to fulfill that promise. 

Elliot huffed as he entered the kitchen.“We need to start railing at Kurt again, he's on his monster tangent again. I swear, I love that boy, but I have no idea how to get through to him some days. Also make sure he keeps his temper in check, he was downright mean today, something he hasn't been since he was first cursed.” Elliott stopped and surveyed the room. “Oh, look at this place. We’ll be lucky if we're able to get the kitchen clean, let alone the whole manor before Kurt comes of age.”

Sam smiled. He liked Elliot, even if he was a little over the top. He was technically Kurt's valet, but he served as the butler and head of household as well. The Hummels had never wanted a big household staff and had always given everyone lots of time off had they need of it so they would not feel overworked. Lord Burt had had his own man serving as these roles before he was killed, a man by the name of Schuester, who had been grooming Elliot for his job when Kurt came of age. Yet he had left the home after Lord Burt and Lady Elizabeth had been killed, stating he could not stay in a home that led to the forbidding of magic. Many suspected after that that he had talents many were unaware of, and feared persecution from a grieving Kurt or a dismissal from the Mages Council. Now with him gone, Elliot did his best, though his job had diminished to primarily just calming down all the fights between servants and being a confidante to Kurt. 

Mercedes entered the kitchen and Sam struggled to keep his smile. He had tried to woo her when he had started working for the Hummels, and they had courted for awhile. Then a nasty fight had ended everything, and he had started seeing Brittany by the time Mercedes dared to speak to him again. There was no longer bad blood, but to this day their relationship was strained by what could have been and the way it had ended. It did not help that Mercedes was not only responsible for the kitchens but all the maids as well, and had never taken to Brittany. Sam wished the two could be civil, but he’d resolved long ago to stay out of any spats between the two. 

“I don't know about this Blaine guy. He's just lost everything, even for a short while, I doubt he'll warm to even Kurt's usual charm,” Mercedes commented, then began to direct the various dishes to hop into the sink as it was long past due time for every one of them to be washed. If they could have groaned, they would have. Though the staff members had been enchanted, Sam was glad they got to keep some of their humanity. The dishes and such that were now enchanted to move could only do that, and even if he wasn't the smartest candlestick alive, Sam was glad he could still think and see and talk. 

“Well at least he seems to be interested in men,” Sam quipped. 

“What makes you think that?” Elliot queried. He had a similar suspicion, but he wanted to know if Sam knew something more.

“Look, it's not my fault that Kurt left me out when they were talking, but I overhead him ranting to his brother about some chick named Tina being all over him. I just get that vibe from him,” Sam replied with a shrug, and went to see what was left in the larder for breakfast. He needed to make a list of what they would need if Blaine was to be dining with them for the foreseeable future.

“I sure hope you're right. Kurt could use a break. He deserves love. And not to sound selfish, but we deserve to be human again,” Elliott remarked, then called to a few of the brooms that they were needed in the great hall to start sweeping up a decades worth of dust.


	8. I Can't Stay Here A Moment Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for every favourite, review and follower this story has gotten, so lots and love for you all.
> 
> As always, all the love to my beta, GleekMom.

Blaine awoke early the next morning, the heavy curtains keeping out most of the sun's rays as he stretched. He felt tired after a very fitful sleep. The bed itself was comfortable enough, but his mind was plagued with thoughts over what he had now committed himself to. And the things he had said regarding Lord Hummel. Living in a house with magical objects and a lord under a spell. It was like living inside one of his stories! Yet he never dreamed he would be trapped, sentenced to remain in a place with a creature who had threatened his family. He jumped out of bed, and drew open the curtains, surveying the view as he let in the light of the day. He could see Pav was out grazing from the lawn, wondering why Lord...he supposed he should start thinking of him as Kurt now, for that monster was no lord let the horse stay. But he smiled at having at least his old companion nearby. As he gazed out the window he also noticed enchanted scythes cutting down weeds, trowels digging up spots for flowers, and rakes piling up hay and dead grass. It was all done as if by invisible people, though they were once just every day objects used by the many laborers the Hummels employed before their deaths. Blaine wondered why the grounds were suddenly now being groomed after so many years and he wondered if it was for his benefit. But no matter how homey they made it, Blaine again swore that this place would never be home.

He turned to the basin, quickly wiping down his face with the cloth provided, and decided to investigate his room before he dressed and located something with which to break his nightly fast. In the chest where he had laid his things he found more candles, some parchment for writing, a small mending kit for clothes and a few extra cloths for cleaning. In the nightstand he found a book of love poetry he had never heard of, and a few tapers with which to light the candles, as well as a comb, which he gladly used to untangle his curls as best he could. The only place he had yet to look was the wardrobe, which he found fitting, and hoped it would contain some appropriate garments for him to wear that day.

However, as he lay his hands on the bright gold handles to open it, he heard an indignant voice shriek out “Excuse me! Do you always lay your hands upon a lady without her permission? Of all the impropriety!” 

It was then that Blaine noticed that the wardrobe had a face. Of course it did. His hands quickly lept from the handles, and he backed away, noting the angry brown eyes that were staring him down. “Beg pardon milady, I meant no offense. It's my first day here and I have no idea what objects are and are not enchanted. I was merely looking for some garments to wear. I really do ask your forgiveness. My name is Blaine, and I hope that we can move past this slight on my part.” Blaine was always the well-mannered gentleman, even when addressing a piece of sentient furniture. 

“Oh, no! Oh please don't tell Kurt I got mad at you! He'll be so mad if I drove you off, even if it really is your fault. I’m Rachel, I am...well, was, a maid here. I am also now responsible for dressing you, so let me see...” the girl responded, noises of shuffling coming from behind her doors. They opened and a hideous yellow sweater emblazoned with a kitten emerged. “This seems quite your style don't you think?” Rachel beamed at him. Blaine tried to hide his disgust and keep a polite face. 

“Very stylish. However, I have never been able to pull off the kitten look. Would you mind terribly if I tried to locate something more my style?” Blaine asked. At her assent, he browsed through the drawers and racks of clothing. He located some stunning red breeches, a black tunic and a wonderful bow-tie to top off the outfit. He also located clean undergarments and a new looking pair of boots hidden at the bottom. He thanked Rachel, and was just about to change when he noticed her watching him. 

“Could you perhaps...close your eyes to give me some privacy please?” he asked, the colouring rushing to his cheeks. 

“Didn't seem to bother you last night. Even though I did close my eyes then as well. But fine. Spoil my fun.” she replied, a bit of cheek creeping into her voice which did nothing to diminish Blaine's flushed face. He quickly changed into the new clothes, finding they fit him extraordinary well, making him wonder if they’d been intended for Kurt when he grew older as a man, or if they were magically made. 

After Blaine was dressed, he thanked Rachel and made his way out of the room, wondering if he must eat all his meals with Kurt or if he was free to do as he pleased until the supper. This question was quickly answered when the candelabra he had seen so frequently the day prior made his way over to him. “Good morning Blaine! Name's Sam, I'm here to escort you down to breakfast, Kurt is waiting” 

Blaine gave a tight smile, and followed Sam down the stairs. He noticed that many of the floors had been swept and the windows were in the process of being washed. The ornate clock he had seen briefly the previous evening was taking down notes and muttering to himself while he did so. “So that's five windows we need to replace, maybe more once those extra rooms get unbarred. I'll have to add it to the list for the Abrams' and hope they don't mind an increased delivery schedule. Now to take inventory of the blasted rugs.”

Sam kept walking, and commented, “That's Elliot. He pretty much runs the show around here. I'll introduce you when he's not busy and going out of his mind. You already met Mercedes and Rachel, so no need to introduce them. I'll have to show off my girl Brit later, but otherwise we don't have as much staff as we do enchanted objects. The laborers stayed clear away after Bieste paid them off, and none of them lived here, so none of them got caught up in this curse. Any ways, this is the dining room, Kurt's probably getting impatient, so I'd go through, and I'll see you later!”

Blaine was amazed at the rate at which Sam talked, and was then left before a massive door while he hopped away to goodness knows where. Blaine straightened out his clothing and pushed open the door, intending to greet Kurt politely but was cut off by a gruff voice. “About time you got up. Come on, sit down, I’m already done. Meals are served for all at one time, don't expect special treatment just because you're a guest.” 

“Is that the new word for prisoner now? I had always thought that guests were free to leave, something I have not been given leave to do,” Blaine replied in a terse tone, but sat nonetheless. There was a simple meal of porridge, coffee and fruit that awaited him. Kurt glared at him, motioning to eat, and muttering something under his breath about taking his meals in his room from then on. Part of Blaine would have preferred it, but he knew he would go stir-crazy if he was indeed banish to the bedroom with naught but Rachel for company for months. He ate silently, hatefully taking in Kurt who was munching on an apple as he grumbled over a file he was reading in front of him though too quietly for Blaine to make out the words. _This is just an uncomfortable meal_ , Blaine thought. He continued until all the food was gone and his cup drained.

Kurt looked up finally. “If you would like something to do, you will have noticed the servants have taken it upon themselves to fix up the manor and grounds. You will be spending a good deal of time with them, so you might take the time to get to know them. I am also sure they would appreciate help. If you choose not to, feel free to excuse yourself and stay out of their way. I have things to accomplish, so I will see you for our evening meal.” With that, Kurt gave a small bow and left the room, one sheet of paper falling to the ground by the door as it closed.

Blaine knew he shouldn't. He should give it straight to one of the servants to deliver. But he was nothing if not curious, and if he was to be trapped here, then he should know what was going on. He picked up the parchment and read; 

_'Lord Hummel may be attempting to reinstate himself as the Lord Magistrate of Lima. We fear he will seek retribution against the Council if he is once again in power. We should entreat Lord Clarington to volley against this movement, and attempt to fool him into exposing or even eliminating Hummel. With him out of the picture, we can lift the ban against magic that we put in place to placate him after Terri went rogue. It has limited our coffers to not offer spells and charms to such a large kingdom. We shall have a meeting to discuss the issue at the next full moon in two weeks time._

_Lord Figgins, Head of the Mages Council'_

Blaine was **outraged**. How dare they! First they curse all of the staff, fully justifying retribution in his mind, and now they were trying to take over? Just in order to gain a profit? It was despicable! He may have no love for Kurt himself, but no one deserved the fate of having their humanity stripped away. Blaine didn't know what he could do to stop them, but he was determined to try. If the Council was content to let the people suffer under Hunter's rule, then they deserved to be demolished. Kurt may never take his throne, Blaine saw no evidence that he was intending to, but perhaps he had hopes of installing a successor in his stead. If so, then perhaps, loathe as he was to speak with Kurt, Blaine could talk with him of the unfit way the kingdom was run. It would be for the good of the realm and that outweighed his dislike of the creature keeping him here. 

For now, Blaine folded the letter, placed it in the pocket of his tunic and went out looking for Sam in order to receive a tour of the manor. If nothing else, he was not giving up a chance to explore the once beautiful home and hopefully restore it to its former glory. He had always appreciated architecture, and it was a shame that such a beautiful home was now in ruins. He could see rugs being rolled up, brooms and rags and mops everywhere, the appearance of the hall markedly different from when he had sat down to eat. If nothing else, Kurt's servants worked fast. It was then that he saw Elliot approaching and prepared himself for work. 

“Hey man, I'm Elliot. I'm essentially the head of the household, in charge of the day to day running of the place while Kurt looks after the kingdom. It's nice to meet you. I know Sam is supposed to introduce you to everyone and give you a tour, but since you're the only one around with thumbs, do you suppose you could give me a hand unbarring all these doors down here so we can start cleaning them? I meant to ask Kurt, but he's off to bitch out Ken, and I know better than to get in his way when he's in a mood.” Blaine quickly assented. Growing up on a farm he was used to manual labour, and it actually felt good to take up a hammer, one of the few non-magical tools lying around, and get to work. 

~ 

By the time the sun was setting, every door in the manor had been unbarred, and almost all the rugs had been sorted out into piles to be washed or thrown away. Blaine had met the rest of the staff, Artie, whom he got along with quite well, and Brittany, whom he found a bit daft, but whatever made Sam happy. There were a few rooms he had yet to explore, but as of right now he was content to soak in the bath he had requested, cleaning off a hard day's work. Closing his eyes and letting his aching muscles relax, he quietly awaited announcement of the evening meal. Sam had said it would be a bit later than usual if he was content to wait. 

Blaine was just glad there was a separate room for bathing and he didn't have to worry about hiding himself from Rachel’s view. He was also pleased that nothing in this room was enchanted enough to watch him. He sighed, and wished he could soak the entire evening away, but knew that it would be rude to have Kurt waiting on him for two meals. He’d do anything not to gain more ire of his jailer. He dried himself off and re-dressed quickly, yanking a comb through his curls, then scrunching them back before they began to dry. He adjusted his seams before grabbing his satchel, wherein he had stashed the note he had found. He intended to confront Kurt with it after they had eaten. 

He went down the stairs to the dining room, where he saw Kurt speaking with Elliot, so he stood just outside the doorway to give them a moment to finish their business. He may be in an unfortunate situation, and he did have some manners, but it wasn’t his fault if he could accidentally overhear everything being said. 

“Please thank Marley for her mail delivery the next time you see her Elliot. I wish what she had sent had better tidings in it though.” Kurt said.

“What is the Council up to now?” Elliot asked with a sigh.

“Oh, you know, plotting to overthrow me or eliminate me as usual. Seems they think I wish to rule the kingdom and disband them. They intend to vote on the whole matter at the next full moon,” Kurt said, a hint of mirth to his voice, as if plots against his life were a commonplace affair. 

“Kurt...you aren't worried about the fact that they want to kill you?” Elliot looked aghast.

Kurt just gave a wry smile. “It's Figgins. It's not the first time he's thought about it I'm sure. The Mages are complacent at best, but there are only a few who would dare ever try something alone, and the rest can never come to a single decision. By the time they concur on a plot I will either be stuck like this and appoint Lord Nicholas in my place or be returned to myself…if Hell has decided to freeze over,” he added with a smirk. 

“Excuse me,” Blaine interrupted, “but I have to agree with Elliot.” He took a tentative step inside the room. “If the Council is truly intending to pair up with Hunter, then stopping him from ruining the kingdom even further might become next to impossible. And while the people may not love him, he can afford enough men to storm this manor and harm you and every one in it. You have to do something to ensure that does not come to pass.” 

Kurt was livid. “And just how would you know that they are planning on involving Lord Clarington?” Blaine held out the note he had found earlier, looking very unapologetic, and Kurt's anger only grew. “It is one thing to eavesdrop sir, but yet another to read papers that are not of your concern! It would behoove you not to get involved in matters you know nothing about!”

Blaine stomped forward, almost in Kurt's face. “I have been living in the village my whole life! I have seen what he has done to the place since he came into power! I remember what it was like when the Mages were still allowed. My parents have told me the tales, there was chaos until your parents gained enough power to demand they monitor the misuse of magic. Hunter will do no such thing, he will let them run amok and the kingdom will be ruined while you sit back and let it happen!”

“You think I don't know the dangers of magic?” Kurt snapped back. “The dangers the Council unchecked presents? They allowed Terri to run around after many warnings of violence. So she was able to kill my parents! They allowed Sue to still use magic, after transforming noble men the world over and now I'm a monster! They decided this wasn't a slight enough and cursed every living person who lived here to en eternity of misery trapped as **objects** so that no one could spread the word of how they had royally fucked up again! So do not lecture me about magic, about how awful the Council is. Do not presume that you are more well-versed than I who has actually had magic affect me. You know nothing of it!” Kurt fumed, the roar coming into his face as the volume rose.

Blaine did not back down though. “So what do you intend to do about it? You cannot let this-”

“THERE IS NO CHOICE!” Kurt screamed, rising from the chair as he slammed his hands on the table. “It is my problem and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it without them acting first! If not for the spy we have in the Council I would not even know about this, so I must not draw suspicion, I must not put them on the guard. Do you understand me?”

“No. No, I really don't,” Blaine argued, his frustration growing with every word. “It seems you’re willing to let them just walk up and kill you and destroy everything in the process. Let them allow Hunter to ruin the kingdom further! Because it seems to me that you’re just afraid to be cursed even further!” 

Kurt looked at him, murder in his eyes. “They cannot curse me any further! I’m already a monster! I am not afraid of them! But if you feel that way, then you are free to go and do what you can to stop them. Just...go.” 

Blaine froze, the pain in Kurt’s voice echoing in his mind. “I didn't mean-” he whispered.

“I SAID GO!” Kurt screamed, letting out a roar, and Blaine did not have to be told twice. He ran through the hallway and out the door, seeing Pav almost waiting for him, and quickly mounted, galloping into the forest and towards home as fast as he could. 

The sun had set though, and Blaine was not that familiar with the forest. And though there were not many paths, he knew in an instant that he had taken the wrong one. The trees were twisted shapes, the path rocky. In the nearby bushes he could hear rustling. Knowing he had made a grave error in foolishly running from Kurt, he tried to turn Pavarotti around, only to be face to face with two giant wolves.

“Oh fuck.”


	9. Thank You For Saving My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I have another chapter for you, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I must continue to gush over my beta reader, GleekMom, who was such a huge help on this chapter, and made sure it was the best it could be. Go give her some love guys, she's the best.

For a few minutes, Kurt stood panting in the dining room. Elliot stood off to the side, staring at him. “Fuck, what did I just do?” He began to pace, muttering to himself about what he should do. 

“Go after him you idiot!” Elliot yelled, and Kurt took off, hoping he could catch Blaine quickly. He knew he was fast, but he’d never tested to see if he could catch a racing horse with a head start. He headed out the gate, giving the air a sniff, for once glad that his bestial form gave him enhanced senses. He quickly found the smell of horse, of the raspberry scented soap he suspected Blaine had washed his hair in, male sweat...and wolves. Kurt knew for a fact that there were no wolves in this forest, and that immediately sent him into a panic. He followed the scent trail, pushing his endurance to reach Blaine quicker. He may be angry at the man, but no one deserved to be ravaged by wild beasts over a foolish fight. 

He came across the clearing where he found Blaine, two giant wolves cornering him atop his horse next to giant gnarled oak. Blaine looked terrified, but when he looked up at Kurt, the terror almost turned to relief. The wolves turned and saw him too, growling with bared teeth. Kurt growled back, letting his fangs loose, claws bared, ready for a fight. He was half tempted to urge Blaine to run but he knew that would only split the wolves apart. He circled the two before he noticed something...off. These wolves had eyes that glowed, not like any normal animal, but with an eerie green colour. 

Kurt stopped, and stood very still. “So did Figgins send you or were you honestly stupid enough to think doing this yourselves would curry favour?” he asked, hands on his hips. Blaine looked confused but the wolves seemed to almost take on an ashamed air. Then there was a flash of green light, and instead of two over sized wolves, two men Kurt knew too well, Sandy and Howard, stood. He stared at the two members of the lower members of the Mages Council. “I'm still waiting on an answer,” Kurt said, beginning to tap his paw impatiently.

Howard looked downright crimson as he stammered “...he made me,” pointing an accusatory finger at Sandy. “Figgins doesn't know, he would never...”

Howard's words were cut off by a smack to the head from Sandy “Shut up you ignoramus, we're going to be in enough trouble as it is.” Then a truly evil smirk crossed his features. “Unless we eliminate the witnesses...” He then lifted his hand which held a wand and uttered out some indecipherable word. A shot of green light came towards Kurt too quickly to dodge, so he simply raised his arms to his face to avoid looking at it directly. 

A sudden crash was heard and Kurt lowered his arms, seeing a shield of pure yellow light surrounding him. Of course, Shannon's protection! With a burst of light, his former governess, protector...friend appeared, a very displeased look crossing her features. 

“Should have figured it would be you who set that off Sandy. You know not to hurt Kurt with magic. You should know not to try hurting him at all. You know you will be stripped of your powers right? You will be banished, the both of you. Howard you may get to keep your wand, but I will not speak up if the Council sees fit to take it from you.” With that, both men vanished, much as Sue had a decade prior, off to await judgment. 

Shannon turned to Kurt. “I only have a few minutes before they call me back pumpkin, are you okay? You've grown a lot since I last saw you.” 

Kurt wordlessly grabbed the woman in a fierce hug. He has missed Shannon, she had been his sole source of comfort when his parents had been killed, and his protector since he was cursed. Kurt had always known she had powers, and at first after his parents had been killed he refused to talk to her, blaming magic for their death and her for not being able to bring them back. It was only after she comforted him after a truly terrible nightmare about Terri coming to finish him off had they grown close again. In the time since the curse had been placed, Kurt had only seen her but once, when she explained how to break it. He had missed her every moment since. He quickly whispered the Council's plans to her, knowing their time was limited and she would be able to subvert some of their deviousness. 

“I'll take care of it for you, get the rest of the Mages in the surrounding area against them. The Council doesn't hold much sway any more, especially since most do not care for gold but for helping others with their gifts. If we band together, perhaps we can bring them down, but losing two of their number this evening may just flame their fire to get rid of you. We'll have to keep our eyes open. Now anything else to report before I go?” she questioned, still holding the boy close. 

Kurt then remembered Blaine, who stood stock still next to his horse, looking in bewilderment at where the wolves once were and Shannon now stood. Kurt felt awful for acting the way he had, driving away a man who would probably never love him, but could potentially be an ally, even a friend. Kurt looked back at the woman who was like a second mother to him. “Can you protect him as well? He's my...friend, and no doubt Sandy and Howard will report seeing him in my company. I do not want the Council coming after him if he is unable to fight back.” 

Shannon regarded Blaine for the first time, sized him up, and nodded. She then approached the shorter man and looked him in the eye. “No need to be afraid of me darlin', I'm on your side, as long as you don't hurt my boy over there. I’m able to stop harmful magic from affecting him, and he's asked me to do the same for you. It will be helpful especially if we intend to do something about that stupid Council. I can tell you have a good heart, so use it wisely.” With that, she lay a kiss on his forehead and a warm red glow enveloped his body very briefly. Blaine smiled his thanks to her. 

Shannon could feel her time was growing short. The Council was already displeased she had extended herself this long. “Alright boys, I have to go, duty calls. And by the way, Kurt? He's darn cute, good job!” she called. Kurt flushed a bright red that was discernible even through his fur. 

Blaine gaped at that, and looked towards the young lord. Kurt grimaced after Shannon was, grumbling about parents always being embarrassing, before finally turning back to Blaine. He held out his hand, extending his invitation to come back with him. Blaine’s mind though was a whirl with the fear of being torn apart by wolves, shock at the biggest display of magic he’d ever seen in his lifetime, and amazement at being magically protected. Now, finally looking up to see his jailer offering kindness, he wondered if he was really just caught up in some horrible dream.

There was nothing stopping him from continuing on home, prison sentence or not. Would Kurt send a message to Hunter to come capture him? Would he keep him captive longer to keep his secrets, as he knew Cooper was too scared to blab, but Blaine was an unknown factor. He looked, long and hard at the beast before him. Yes, he had behaved terribly. Yes, he had stripped Blaine's freedom away. So why give him another chance? Could he truly trust that this Kurt, the one who had essentially saved him from the Council's murderous plots would not turn on him? Yet he thought on Kurt making sure Shannon also protected him, the way Kurt had called him friend, with a sincere tone. He thought of the good he could potentially do for the kingdom by helping Kurt, who now would surely act against the Mages. Most of all, he thought of the gleam of humility and humanity he could see in Kurt's eyes right now, saw that maybe, they both had acted unlike themselves. They needed a fresh start, to try again. Even if part of Blaine was screaming to just leave, he could never go back on his word, and nevertheless gathered up Pavarotti's reins, and took it as night birds began their song. 

~ 

By the time they had returned to the manor and put Pav away for the night, their meal had long grown cold, so they decided to get a snack from the kitchens and talk in front of the fire in the sitting room. Loaded down with fruit, cheese, bread, dried meats, jugs of ale and a small cake to split, they situated themselves on cushions in front of the roaring fire and dug into the picnic feast. Fighting had made them ravenous, and it was silently agreed upon that talking would come after staving off starvation. When a good deal of the food had been polished off, enough to satisfy, Blaine glanced up at Kurt only to see him meeting his gaze. 

“I am sorry my lord...I had no right to speak to you that way. And though you should learn to control your temper and explain the issue better, you were right, you know best how magic can be corrupted and used for evil, I should have never have said any of that. This situation seems to have robbed me of my manners, and though I am a prisoner, I do feel like I could have behaved better.” Blaine said, hanging his head in shame, unable to meet Kurt's gaze. “Thank you for making sure no harm came to me.” 

“It's alright Blaine, I understand where you were coming from. You know better than I what Lord Hunter is capable of, and you were just trying to voice your concerns. I am sorry I lost my temper at you and made you think running away was the best option. In fact, I am sorry for how I've been acting since you came here. Years without human contact have made my etiquette lesson a bit moot I suppose. In the future, I will try better to listen, so we may one day perhaps even become friends?” At Blaine's nod, Kurt continued. “Let us leave this mess of the Council for another time though. Shannon will report back to me after their meeting. Until then there is really nothing much we can hope to accomplish. Agreed?” Kurt stuck out his paw, offering a handshake, which Blaine quickly took up, this time without disgust. 

Kurt smiled, turning his head so that Blaine could not see the blush staining his cheeks, for once glad that fur had replaced the porcelain complexion which had always given away his every emotion. It had been so long since anyone other than Shannon or the servants had touched him, especially without shuddering in fear. Blaine just...didn't seem fazed by his appearance, it was truly his personality that had driven a wedge between them. That made hope spring anew in Kurt, and he decided then and there that even if Blaine was not destined to break the curse, they would become friends.

“I feel we’ve started on a bad foot, and should try again from the beginning if we want to get though these next few weeks together. You already know a bit about me, so you tell me some things about you, and we go from there,” Kurt proposed.

Blaine gave a small smile, and nodded. “Okay then. I am only a few weeks younger than you, for starters. I teach music to the young ones in the village when their parents can afford to pay. Usually singing but a few more wealthy families have pianos and violins, which I know. I've been practicing on the lute as well, but haven't progressed as far as I’d like. I have been running my family's farm with Cooper for a while now. Our parents are off traveling the world before they deem themselves too old to do so. We haven't seen them in quite some time, but they write when they can. I enjoy reading, especially adventures stories. Now you tell me some things about yourself.” 

“Well you know how old I am. I love music as well, and used to adore singing, but I find this form interferes with my voice too much for me to partake in it as often as I like. I cannot play a single note on any instrument, though my parents managed to get me an instructor to hammer in the scales and how to read them. I've been running this estate to the best of my ability, but I've spent more time studying every aspect of our laws in hopes that I could one day take my rightful spot as Lord Magistrate. I remember when I was young, my favourite thing would be to sit in the court room and listen to my father help the citizens or listen to my mother plan festivals to lift their spirits. It was all I ever wanted to do with my life, make a difference in the lives of those who lived here. It is a pity that it is a dream that will never be.” 

Blaine was confused by that. “Do you have no wish to take your throne now?” he questioned.

“Of course I do. I’ve heard some of the stories from the village, of Hunter and his barbaric laws. I want nothing more than to help them. But none would take the knee for a monster. So I’ve been planning to pass my title along to Lord Nicholas of Columbus and ensure he rules the way I would. With laws that I had intended to change or eradicate,” Kurt said, a wistful tone to his voice.

“I think you are wrong about the people, they may just surprise you. But you would need to work on that attitude and temper first,” Blaine joked. Kurt scowled at him, baring his teeth, almost growling. As much as he wished to start anew, as remorseful as he felt, he still did not take kindly to being called on his faults. 

“May I continue?” Kurt asked tersely, and at Blaine's nod, he did so. “I miss my parents very much, every day, but I still have all those happy memories and their love for me to keep me going. I have read every book in this household, many of them twice. I have to say, I enjoy the stories of romance more so than any other, but when it comes to comparing it to tax legislation, there is no contest,” Kurt said with a snort, which Blaine echoed. “Now tell me a secret.”

“A secret?” Blaine replied. “Are we so close already?”

“Yes. Plus I am your lord, you must do as I command,” Kurt glared, but his eyes sparkled with amusement and Blaine stuck out his tongue at him. Both seemed to have forgotten how they had started, now reveling in how easy it was to talk to the other after years of lacking that kind of companionship. 

“Yes my liege,” Blaine replied, the snark evident in his tone. He thought about it, knowing which secret he had to tell Kurt. The man had essentially saved him earlier the evening, there should be nothing unknown between them. “Only my family knows this...I find myself only attracted to men. There is a law that prevents me from showing it, something I hope you plan to change when the time comes, as it stops me from finding true love, from seeking out a husband.” 

“Me too.” Kurt replied almost a whisper. 

Blaine looked at the beast...no, the man before him. He had never suspected he would ever meet one such as himself who was his age. Especially not in Lima. He smiled at Kurt, squeezing his shoulder, letting him know that their secrets were safe there. “Also if I were free to seek a husband, I could finally give Tina a solid reason that she could not refute for turning her down!” he said with a laugh. 

“Who's Tina?” Kurt questioned, a smirk on his lips, liking that Blaine was still touching his shoulder, through the hand was slipping down his arm until it finally took his paw. 

“Oh, she's a long story, are you sure you have the time for it?” Blaine questioned, not even noticing that he was now essentially holding the hand of his lord. At Kurt's nod, he started the epic story of Tina who would not take no for an answer, and their laughter rang out across the room.

~ 

Hunter lounged across the throne he had commissioned for himself, contemplating how he could win over Tina Cohen-Chang. He had not seen her since the other night at the Lima Bean, but had sent gifts to her home, and none had yet to be returned. He took that as a good sign, but he needed to win her over, it had become a matter of pride. 

The doors to his throne room swung open violently, two guards carrying a struggling girl swearing in a foreign language between them. 

“Ah, Miss Lopez, how nice of you to respond to my invitation,” Hunter smirked. “Now you need to calm down, as I have a deal for you, which will only be made once. Should you pass on it, well then I would hate to see where you will end up.” Hunter sent the girl a glare.

Santana, however, could give as good as she got and glared right back. She was silent though, saving her venom for after she heard what this bastard had to say. It was one thing that his men had grabbed her as she was leaving her home this evening, and quite another that it seemed like she was now being threatened. As she watched him rise and pace in front of her, she thought of the many ways she would seek revenge on this lord when she was able. 

“You see Miss Lopez, I find myself in a predicament. I have quite a bit of affection for a girl you know, one Miss Cohen-Chang. But it seems she is hung up on a Blaine Anderson, so she spurns my affections. I know that she will probably never listen to you regarding pleading my case, nor do I trust you not to tell her of our deal. So I propose this; you find me any way to discredit Blaine, either just in her eyes or in public, and I will let the charges against you and your little friend go. Refuse me, and you will both be spending your days in my dungeon. If I become wed to Tina, then I may even reward the two of you, let you leave this kingdom to commit your acts of sinful love elsewhere.” Hunter said, the malice evident in his voice.

“What do you mean charges? And what friend?” Santana demanded.

Hunter whirled from where he was facing the large window overlooking his opulent grounds. “Surely you know it is against the law to have relations to the same sex? Yet just a few nights prior I saw you walk into the Lima Bean all over another girl...Dani I do believe her name was?” With this, Santana's blood went cold. “You see, Dani came to me a lot more willingly, but she refused my deal. Seems she is not cut out for the work of a cut-throat. So she sits in my dungeon...though of course she did not know I was intending to capture you as well. So, do what I ask, and I will free you both. Do you agree?” 

Santana looked defeated. She actually quite liked Blaine, he had been nothing but kind to her, despite his stupid brother. He deserved better than being chased by Tina. Though even Tina did not deserve being tied to this psycho in front of her, Santana would do anything for Dani. They were in love, and even if she did not trust Hunter to keep his word to let them go she had to try to keep Dani safe. She gave a nod, agreeing despite her misgivings. She had no other choice. 

Hunter let an evil grin light up his face. “Perfect. You shall start in the morning. For now, I'm sure there is an empty cell where we can throw you for the evening. Men, take her away...oh and make sure she's gagged, there's no need for the noise she was spewing when you brought her in.” With a flick of his wrist, the guards escorted the once again struggling Santana out of the room, her swears echoing around the chamber. Hunter ignored her, going back to day dreaming about Tina. First he would bring down his rival, then he would get the girl. Then, there would be no stopping him.


	10. She Just Needs A Little Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it has been forever, I really do apologize to my lovely followers. Life has just been crazy for both myself and my amazing beta, GleekMom who has been so so great in helping with this story.
> 
> I really hope this chapter is worth the wait, and I will try my hardest to have the next part up sooner.

Over the next few days, the friendship between Kurt and Blaine grew stronger. One night though, Kurt just had to ask the question plaguing him. "Blaine? Why...why did you come back?"

Blaine looked contemplative, as if he was searching for the right words. "At first, I thought that you might send word to Hunter to drag me into his dungeon. Then I saw something in your eyes, a flicker of remorse, of humanity. I wanted to give this...give us a second chance. So I chose to stay, to try again. And now we're friends. But if you scream at me again, I am right out the door," Blaine said, a smirk painting his features until a pillow was flicked at them.

The men discovered they had many things in common, and could often be found laughing over some inside joke instead of helping get the manor back to a livable state, to the annoyance of the servants who required them for certain duties. Of course, that was until they spied Kurt sending Blaine warm looks when they thought no one was watching. Elliot hoped it meant affection was blooming. He had never seen Kurt so happy. Even if it did mean he had to hear about nothing but Blaine for far too long each night before dinner was served.

The stars were bright one night as Blaine stared out the window of the parlor in which he enjoyed reading. He was just getting to the good part when Kurt interrupted him with a proposal. "I have no intention of taking my throne, as you know," Kurt said, sitting beside him as Blaine put the book down. "But there are laws that need changing before I allow another to take it. I know you've no love for Hunter, nor do I, and he must be displaced. I would ask…" Kurt paused, hesitation in his voice, nerves evident in the flutter of his eyelids. His friendship with Blaine was growing but still precarious. He didn't want to move to far too quickly, but he was running out of time. "I would ask that you help me. Tell me what life is like in the village, tell me what laws cause problems, what taxes are like. Together, perhaps we can change this kingdom for the better. You could be my adviser in all things, just until we get the kingdom into good hands."

"That's a big step up from prisoner to adviser." Blaine jested, getting a small playful shove from Kurt. They often talked about it now, Blaine's status as prisoner. He realized that this was an easy sentence, and Kurt had long ago confessed that though he did not wish to see it carried out, he had to maintain some order. Blaine had come to understand that Kurt's attitude and rudeness was a product of living without much happiness these past ten years. Living like that could cause any man to give up hope of finding it again, of having true friends again. For Kurt it had meant building up walls around his heart, exploding on the outside just to keep himself from falling apart on the inside.

"And the threatening of Cooper's life?" Blaine asked, that one thing keeping him from truly forgiving Kurt, despite their easy friendship.

Kurt's face reeked of him being ashamed over that. "I never meant to do that, wasn't ever serious. Just the prospect of someone who was not afraid of me being lost so soon...I acted poorly, said many things I regret. I wish you would forgive me."

"I may never forget it, just so you know. But I guess I see why you acted as such. Next time, I will have to smack you upside the head or shout at you," he smirked playfully. "I know now you are a mere kitten unless in a mood. So we shall both move on from it. As long as I am allowed to write just one letter to Cooper explaining that I am not really your prisoner as much as your guest now. I will serve the sentence, and just help you as an adviser as opposed to wasting away in solitary confinement." A smile broke across Blaine's face as Kurt flicked a crumpled piece of paper at his head, starting an epic war between them.

~

By the end of their first week together, the manor was looking pretty good, most of the rooms cleaned but many still in need of fixing up, and Blaine had yet to even enter some. He was so caught up in talking to Kurt, making plans for designs, discussing laws that needed to be fixed or just talking the night away about their childhoods in front of the fire. Blaine had never been unpopular, but he felt he'd had no true friends his own age, ones he could trust with his true self. It didn't help that he couldn't share who he was due to the laws, and many others judged him for his love of music and reading. With Kurt, those barriers were gone, and he got the sense that Kurt felt the same, treasuring the quick and easy way they got along after losing so much so early in his life. It was something Blaine didn't want to ruin or screw up in any way. Even after he left this place, he wanted to ensure his new friendship with Kurt was a lifelong one.

Blaine was sorting out the library, the room in the least disrepair, while Kurt was preparing Artie to go out with yet another list of supplies they needed for the manor. Blaine knew it was just an excuse for Artie to see his parents on Kurt's part. Most of the staff had explained their roles and stories to him throughout the week. Blaine had grown closest to Sam out of the lot, enjoying his impressions and easy sense of humour, but he was beginning to treasure them all as friends. He sorted out the books, making piles that were doubles so he could send them along to Trent with Kurt's permission. Others that he wanted to read were put aside in a different pile, and as he sorted he started singing under his breath.

_"...before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine. Valentine..."_

As he continued the song, his voice got louder, adding in a twirl or side-step, dancing around as he sorted, unaware that he had an audience. Kurt stood in the doorway, intending to ask Blaine if he wished to take a walk in the fresh air away from the musty library, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Blaine. His voice was **beautiful** full of soul and passion, even if the song he was singing was just some silly love ballad he had heard in town. Kurt could feel his heart pounding, his face flush as Blaine finished his song and went back to sorting the books, humming under his breath once more, completely oblivious to Kurt's presence. Kurt rushed away, shutting himself in his room.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing only the outward monster he appeared to be. But a smile was lighting up his features. He looked at himself once more and could only think _'I believe I could fall in love with Blaine.'_ As the phrase repeated itself in his mind, his smile grew larger and larger, overwhelmed with his feelings. He suddenly realized that not only was he screaming his love in his mind, he had progressed to saying it aloud to the empty room. He clamped a paw over his mouth, but even that could not cover his giddiness. He looked back at the mirror, and said once more "I am falling in love with Blaine!" determining to only think it from now on until he could find the perfect moment to declare this sentiment to the object of it.

He burst out of the door, nearly bowling over a frantic looking Elliot. "Oh Kurt! Thank goodness! I have been looking for you everywhere, Artie returned from his supply pick up and his parents have said that if we are going to increase our list in such quantities, especially for things like new windows, then we will have to increase the allowance we give them. Artie said to give them his salary from the past few years, but I know we can think of a better plan than that. What do you suggest?"

Kurt looked at Elliot, trying to maintain a calm composure, but he knew his eyes were shining as he tried to focus on what was being said to him. "Oh, no we have money set aside every year for the upkeep of the grounds and the manor itself, you find a fair price and we'll pay it out to the Abrams' later the week, with a bonus, as I have a rush job for them."

"A rush job?" Elliot questioned, scribbling away notes and preparing himself to take more.

"Yes...I want to do something nice for Blaine, and I have a project for all of you, but he's not allowed to know! I'm going to gather everyone after Blaine has gone to sleep, and we'll discuss it then. Now, what else is there that needs to be done?" Kurt asked, motioning Elliot along with him.

"What kind of nice? Flowers? Chocolates? Promises you don't intend to keep?" Elliot asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

"Oh hush." Kurt said, nudging him with his foot, and continuing on, a bright smile hidden just below the surface, the constant refrain in his mind of 'I'm in love!'

Over the next week Kurt and Blaine spent their time together during the day, continuing to bond and fix up the manor. But during the nights, Kurt and the servants worked on Blaine's surprise. If Kurt seemed a little more tired than usual, Blaine didn't mention it or his post dinner naps. Blaine just continued to work, or read when he could, having little time for his own books and reading very little at night due to a long day of work. He had even forgotten to finish the story of Aaron and Carson, so one night he determined he would finish it, retiring early, and insisting Kurt do the same. The man needed to catch up on some sleep if he intended to help rule the kingdom, or find someone to do so for him, a plot Blaine was secretly rallying against.

As the men finished up their morning meal, Blaine spied Elliot giving Kurt some sort of signal, peaking Blaine's curiosity. He had noticed that Kurt had been twitchy the last few days, but every time he had questioned it, Kurt just waved him off, saying he was tying down loose ends concerning several regulatory committees and burning the midnight oil to do so. Blaine rarely asserted himself in his role of adviser, but he there were times he gave Kurt the ultimatum of either letting Blaine help or going to his room to take a nap. Kurt usually went with the nap, and Blaine felt a bit sad that he was being such little help other than refurbishing the manor, even though it pretty much seemed done to him.

"Blaine, if you have some free time, could I perhaps request you accompany me this morning?" Kurt questioned almost shyly.

Blaine beamed at him and nodded his ascent, interlocking their arms as they had become prone to do, and walking up the stairs together. On the second floor of the manor, one end of the elegant hallway held his and Kurt's bedchambers, with a communal room for bathing. The other end appeared to Blaine as naught but more of the same. Kurt brought him right to the end of the hall, to a door that looked like a closet for linen. Blaine recalled attempting to open it before, but that time it was locked and Kurt had claimed to have lost the key. Apparently though he had found it, because when he gestured for Blaine to open it, it turned. Before him, he saw a narrow staircase leading upwards. Blaine thought that maybe it was to an attic.

"Blaine? Do you...trust me?" Kurt questioned again, his voice having gone positively quiet and soft in nervousness.

"Kurt...we're friends. You are maybe my best friend in the whole world, even after such a short time. I trust you with my entire life," Blaine responded, touching Kurt's arm in a comforting gesture.

"...You're my best friend too. So I need you to trust me to guide you up these stairs, as there's a surprise...for you up there, and I want you to close your eyes." Kurt gave Blaine a gentle smile before closing his eyes and putting his hands forward to be held by Kurt.

They slowly made their way up the stairs, not once tripping, but laughing as they went over the silliness of their predicament. At the top of the stairs, Kurt guided Blaine to stand in a certain spot, and told him to stay put, asking that he keep his eyes closed for just one more moment. Blaine heard heavy curtains being drawn and the warm sunshine hit his face. He queried, "Can I open my eyes now?"

Kurt smiled, allowing himself one moment just to look at Blaine, standing there lit by the warm spring sun, Blaine smiling and anxious, Kurt letting out a quiet sigh. God he loved that boy. "Okay," he said. "Now."

When Blaine opened his eyes and took in the attic that had been turned into a music room, the gasp he let out and the sheer delight in his features was worth every second of hard work and every night of lost sleep to Kurt. There were bookcases of sheet music for various instruments, as well as those filled with songs for singing. A large piano sat in the middle of the room and Blaine had to wonder how in the world they had gotten it there. Along the walls there were various other instruments; a lute, a violin, a grand harp and an ornamental cello. There was a large comfy chair for one to sit in if they wished to read or if Blaine wished for an audience. It was beautiful.

There were tears in his eyes as he took it all in, turning to Kurt as they fell free. No one had ever done something so nice for him, especially at this magnitude. "You did all this...for me?" At Kurt's nod, he wiped away his tears and launched himself at Kurt in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kurt was taken aback, but snuggled into Blaine as much as he could, a soft smile gracing his face. "You're welcome, I'm so glad you like it, it's all for you. As a thank you for everything you've done and are going to do. Even after you leave, we're going to stay best friends Blaine. This is all the more reason for you to come visit me. Plus it means I get to hear you play for me any time I want before you leave."

"Deal." Blaine sighed, clutching further into Kurt's soft fur, enjoying the hug too much to let go just yet. This made him never want to leave, and right now that didn't seem like such a bad thing to Blaine.

~

The Mages Council had met under the full moon, declaring that they would not sanction violence against Lord Hummel unless it was warranted, and that it would have to be non-magical in nature if they wished to avoid any other altercations with Shannon. The regular Mages had not agreed, but they had not been included in any part of this discussion.

The Council did however decide that throwing their lot in with Lord Clarington was a wise move if they wished to remain in the region. He received word to expect them, though not the reasoning behind such a visit and was currently pacing around his throne room impatiently waiting for their arrival.

"What in the world could be taking them so long? Lords do not like to be kept waiting." He then turned to the corner, where Santana had come out of the darkness. The look she shot at him was pure spite, but as of yet, she had stuck to her part of the bargain, trying in vain to find some way to slander Blaine. So far it was found he was well loved by his students, a teacher of music and song to the children whose parents could afford it, and regarded as quite handsome by many a fair maid. Though many villagers considered his interests in the arts a strange one, it was not enough to deter many women, preferring a well read man to an oaf. Hunter turned at her and just looked, as if he was questioning her why she was bothering him on tonight of all nights. "Well? Did you find anything or not?"

Santana was flogging him in her mind, but kept a straight face. "It seems he has disappeared, his brother has said little, hinted he has left the kingdom. That should help solve your little dilemma, if he's not here. Out of sight, out of mind. Though Tina is crazy enough over him that she would up and follow Curls McGee. However, I overheard her tell that sycophant of a shadow of hers that she is considering you again. All the expensive presents are certainly winning her over. Plus once she discovered you were Lord Magistrate, even if only until Hummel resurfaces or doesn't...well that didn't hurt your chances ending up with her. Though why you'd want to be saddled with that..."

"Enough!" Hunter cried. He had let it slip in one of his letters his position, and had heard that ever since Tina's parents were pushing her towards him instead of an always rejecting Blaine. "You are dismissed for the evening. The Council is coming to meet with me, and I will have no interruptions while they are here. Understand?"

The dread that filled Santana at those words was indescribable. Her abuela had once crossed a Mage on the council and he had cursed her with a third eye, thankfully one she could cover with scarves, but it was an affliction none the less. If they were now backing power hungry Hunter, the kingdom was well and truly fucked. She had to make a plan to get herself and Dani out of here. Even if she had yet to see the girl locked up, she knew that her girlfriend was in solitary confinement somewhere in those dungeons. Now not only did she have to save herself and her love, she had to escape the realm, or find some way to save it. She quickly went to her rooms, and prayed that the Council found Hunter lacking, or she was truly boned.

After the expulsion of two of their order, the Mages Council was now reduced to Lord Figgins, Master St. James, and Master Baptiste. The rest of the magically endowed people in the kingdom had yet to decide who would replace Sandy and Howard and the vote was pushed back until the Hummel business was sorted with. The Council had merely claimed they knew Kurt was coming of age soon, and that they saw no point making decisions if he were to eradicate them entirely once in power. They entered the Clarington estate, emanating energy, and it caused more than one guard to shiver. The door to the throne room blasted open, and Hunter attempted to remain composed as he sat and welcomed them.

"Lord Clarington, thank you for welcoming us into your home. As you know, your reign is almost at an end, and we have received word that Lord Hummel may be attempting to claim his birthright or institute another in his stead. We wish to support you in your claim to the throne, and keep you in power. If you are willing to allow us to bring back the use of magic into the kingdom, we will help you keep your position, and perhaps, gain something dear to you." Lord Figgins spoke, a heavily accented monotone coming from him.

"I'm listening." replied a clearly interested Hunter.

"We have taken to monitoring all postage in the kingdom, ensuring that there are no plots a foot, ensuring there are no magical beings in hiding or being spurned as long as they follow the rules. I know you monitor it as well to catch rule breakers. We have found a letter you may find rather...interesting." Lord St. James spoke up, holding out a piece of rolled parchment, the wax seal very clearly broken. Hunter had to wonder if this type of post was ever seen by those for whom it was truly meant.

_'Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope you are doing well and that your travels have found you in some exotic locale this time around. I must inform you that Blaine and I have made a deal. I will be taking my birthright, claiming ownership of the farm. From this day forth, until an heir is produced it shall be in my name. Blaine has been offered a position as adviser to Lord Hummel, who may intend to take his throne upon his next name day. Or at least put another there who would rule as he commands. Blaine will remain in his employ until then. What he intends to do after that point is unknown as of now, but he seems happy with the decision. I feel that he just wishes to escape village life here in Lima, which I feel is for the best. I hope you will accept all these changes, and that I hear from you soon._

_All my love, Cooper'_

The realization that Blaine was helping Hummel was all the more reason in Hunter's mind to destroy them both, so he could keep his power and keep his girl. He looked up at the Council. "If you help me keep the kingdom, I will do what I can to give you back your power here. You help me get rid of the last obstacle to the heart of a fair maid, and I will eliminate Hummel. What do you propose we do?"

Lord Figgins just smiled.


	11. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Okay guys, please read the author's note before you delve into this one:** So I am in the firm opinion that in BatB that Belle loved the Beast as he was and would have been okay being with him in a romantic relationship if he had never transformed. I am trying to set up the same premise here. Blaine obviously likes Kurt but he needs to get used to the idea of considering him as a partner before they progress. Part of this is Blaine being okay with Kurt as he is, fur and all. So that was how I wrote Blaine, caring more about who Kurt is than what he appears to be. If that plot line will upset you, then you have been warned. If you have questions then I can try my best to answer them via PM without going into spoilers.
> 
> HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to my beta, GleekMom, without whom this chapter would have been a mess.

One drawback of living in an enchanted home, Blaine found there was rarely time for moments of privacy. He was aching to finish the book from Trent he had begun, but any time he tried to read, someone was around, usually asking about his book or demanding his help. And the book wasn't all. He found it awkward changing his clothes in front of Rachel, no matter how many assurances she gave him that she was not peeking. He did not wish to constantly be in the bathing room, lest Kurt need it. And though he loved his music room, he often found himself inspired to play there more than anything else, especially if Kurt was listening. He had even taken to singing to Kurt, though no amount of persuasion could get Kurt to sing along, let alone by himself. Finally, on a night when he had heard Kurt say he was going to retire early, Blaine decided to seize the opportunity to lock himself in the bath, and finish his book.

Like immersing himself into the warm bath water after a long day of work, Blaine once more immersed himself in the tale of Aaron and Carson. He read with a certain longing when Carson finally admitted his love for Aaron and he came to the end with a satisfied sigh and a smile on his face as the author hinted of marriage and perhaps even children for them in a future story. Though Blaine himself would love a husband, and did adore children, he was not sure if he wished for any himself any time soon. He knew that he would love being a father, but he first wanted to find love, someone to raise a child with. Love and marriage first, then his thoughts could turn to finding a child to make a complete family.

The thought of finding love, finding a man who would love him, sent a shudder through his body and his heart began to race. He hadn't taken care of himself since the day he had come to the manor, nearly a month prior, and he felt much neglected. The last part of his story had not helped, depicting yet another carnal act of love between the two men. If Blaine closed his eyes, he could vividly imagine having a lithe young male ride him like a stallion, being able to do nothing but hang on until their pleasure crested. Blaine took his time, the bath still blissfully warm, stroking his neck and chest with both hands, tweaking his nipples until they pebbled, growing sensitive at every lap of the generous bubbles he had poured in the tub.

He continued his trek, smoothing his palms down his stomach, grasping at his hips as he imagined a lover might, digging his thumbs into his deeply grooved hipbones. His thighs quivered as his nails ran up and down, closing in on his cock as they went. Finally, he grasped himself loosely in hand, giving a slow tug, familiarizing himself with his old friend. His left hand traveled back up his body as the right ever so slowly increased his pace. Finally he took a firm grasp on his curls, giving a bit of a tug, something he had done unintentionally once when he was younger and found it brought him to the brink faster than anything else.

As his pulse became frantic and his hand flew over himself, Blaine tried to imagine that phantom figure writhing in ecstasy above him. He would be tall, long limbed and pale. His hair would flop about his face, drenched in sweat. But when Blaine pictured the eyes, the eyes that he was sure would be filled with love and lust for him, all he could see was glasz eyes...Kurt's eyes. Oh god, he was picturing Kurt, how he may look as a human man. He had seen pictures of Kurt as a young boy, though few portraits remained unscathed from Kurt's admitted temper tantrums after he was first cursed, so he could easily picture what he should have looked like now.

What surprised Blaine more than anything was that this fantasy was doing little to stem his arousal, and in fact, he found himself even closer to the edge than before. Of course he cared for Kurt, they were friends. But to imagine him in some state which he could never be, and as an object of lust felt like a betrayal. He shook his head, and tried to erase the image, continuing to stroke himself. But when he closed his eyes again, determined to fantasize about someone as far removed from human Kurt as possible, his imagination was suddenly full of Kurt as he was, beastly and strong, covered in fur, and never before had Blaine wondered how far down the fur went. His powerful muscles that could easily hold Blaine down and do as he wanted with him. How his eyes would shine if they were to...

Blaine could feel his toes curling, his pleasure peaking and spilling out as he gave a final tug to his curls. He quickly covered his mouth to prevent the whole manor from hearing his moans and cries. He shook, the release seeming never ending and almost blinding. When he finally slumped and the ripples finished working their way through his body, he opened his eyes. It had been the best orgasm he had ever felt in his lifetime, but part of him was deeply disturbed. How could he think of his friend like that? And why had it helped him find release? Who knew he would find pleasure in someone that though human in spirit was not in form? Deciding it was too late to contemplate any of this, Blaine quickly stepped out of the tub, draining the water, and dried himself off before dressing quickly and scurrying off to bed.

Meanwhile, in his own room, Kurt sat upon his bed, thrumming with arousal. Why in the world had he asked the mirror to show him Blaine? Why on earth had he kept watching? And why oh why did he not know how to make this blasted problem go away? He found it difficult to seek his own pleasure in this form, so he was always left wanting whenever he felt this way. Kurt whimpered, curled himself up into a ball, and hoped he would soon find himself in a dreamless sleep, waking to a world where he did not feel like a peeping Tom, and where his best friend did not look even more gorgeous out of his clothes, bringing himself to the cusp of pleasure, than he did when greeting him fully dressed in the morning.

~

Blaine awoke in the middle of the night, his fantasies from the previous evening rushing back to him. He wondered if it was wrong of him to become aroused at the thought of Kurt, who for all intents and purposes, resembled an animal. No other beast had affected him this way, so why now? He rationalized that the physical was never the most important aspect in attraction for him; it was a person's wit, kindness, humour. Blaine had previously been attracted to a man's intellect and personality, which led to him finding them more visually pleasing. Certainly Kurt, should he ever resume human form, would indeed be handsome. And Blaine knew that he would not hesitate to pursue that man...so why should some fur stop him?

No, he was Kurt's friend, and he could not ruin what they already had by wanting more, especially when he doubted Kurt would even want the same. Blaine resolved they should stay friends, and he willed his mind not to think on the matter again. He turned over, finally able to sleep, knowing with his last conscious moment that this was not the last he would think on the matter, regardless of his resolution not to.

~

When the next day dawned, both men silently held onto their confusion and embarrassment about the previous night's events, though neither knew the others' deeds or thoughts. Blaine was struggling to look Kurt in the eye. Kurt was blushing, avoiding Blaine's gaze. To say the least, the morning meal was a quiet and awkward one and both worried about the others silence. Blaine was finally the first to crack. "Kurt, what's wrong? You won't even look at me this morning, and I'm worried I may have done something to upset you. Please?"

Kurt turned even more red, noticeable even through the fur covering his face. He stammered out something quiet, but all Blaine could hear was "...I saw you."

"You saw me what?" Blaine asked, utterly confused.

Kurt bowed his head. "Last night. In the bath," Kurt admitted softly, his face flaming up in blush. "I didn't mean to, I really didn't! But I did see you, and I… I'm really sorry."

"Oh." Blaine's cheeks flushed crimson as Kurt's words sunk in. He must have been too far gone to even notice Kurt's intrusion. He was never more grateful that he had covered his mouth, instead of crying out Kurt's name. Still, he was an adult, he'd lived with his brother all his life, it wasn't like he was a total stranger to this painful awkwardness. "Well I won't say it's okay, because we both deserve our privacy, but you couldn't have known what I was doing in there when you opened the door. It's not like you meant to walk in on me. But we're both guys, we have urges, and well, sometimes we need to take care of them ourselves. So yeah. No need to apologize, I say we forget it."

Kurt couldn't help but still feel guilty knowing his spying had been entirely intentional and not some innocent accident. Which was made even worse by Blaine's casual assumptions. "I um…I actually don't know the first thing about any of that, so that might be a bit more difficult for me," he replied uneasily.

Blaine looked astounded. Had none of the servants, who were all adults for the most part, taken Kurt aside and explained his body to him? Going through puberty, especially in the form he was in now must have been terrifying. This also meant that Kurt had no one like Trent explain the ins and outs of sex to him, and he was sure that there were no books on the subject in the manor, he had checked over the entire library. Anything like that was likely put away for when he was older, and goodness knows where it might have ended up over the years, especially since their renovations. He wondered how Kurt would feel if he offered to take on the responsibility.

"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked carefully. "I mean, I have never been with anyone either, but I've had it explained to me. So I can tell you what I know, what others have said and try to answer any questions you may have. It's probably best you have someone to ask about this kind of stuff rather than get taken advantage of your first time out there." If Kurt took him up on it, Blaine would have to be careful to safeguard his heart. But the idea of Kurt getting hurt because he'd been too caught up in his own feelings to help would break his heart even more.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his mouth gaping. The offer could only spell disaster, having the object of his affections explain all the ins and outs of physical love. It would create dark fantasies in his mind, and he did not trust his beastly instincts not to act on them right now, the image of Blaine pleasuring himself still fresh in his mind. Still, the offer was very tempting. "Maybe not now? Later tonight after we've had time to process, sit by the fire and talk like we're used to?"

Blaine smiled. That would give him time to think of what to say, time to remember what Trent had told him, what had made him less afraid. He'd have to check and see if he still had the book explaining the basics, so at least Kurt could read that on his own. It was a good plan. "Agreed."

~

Later that evening both men, full of their evening meal, sat nervously in front of the living room fire, which for now burned low, in difference to the chill in the air. Blaine sat on a cushion regarding Kurt, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else than where he was. "Okay, well, umm, this may be difficult for the both of us, but we're going to get through it together and come out being better friends, and better men for doing it. This is just between us, no shame, no judgment, and if at any time you want to stop we just stop, okay?"

Kurt gave an almost tiny whisper, "Okay."

"Did Elliot or someone give you tutelage about the changes your body would go through when you started reaching maturity?" Blaine asked, wondering how technical he needed to get. If Kurt had no idea what was happening to his body then Blaine knew he would be out of his depth.

"I had a governess, Shannon whom you have already met. Before all this..." Kurt gestured at himself "happened, she taught me of the changes I would go through, moot as they are in this form. She also explained how a child is formed, from what knowledge we have. I promptly informed her that I had no interest in engaging with any women in that way, but thanked her for the weeks of nightmares that talk gave me," he concluded with a grimace, while Blaine tried to hide his smirk, remembering his own similar reaction to that knowledge.

"It is only the relations between two men that you are unaware of then?" Blaine asked, and Kurt gave a small nod.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, asking for strength from whatever force could give it. He then opened his satchel unearthing the old tome Trent had given him many years previous. "So this is I guess a guide on the different forms of sex one can have. It ranges from men and women to women with women and men with men. I know you said you only like boys, so I marked the page where that section starts. You can read that part yourself, and then we can talk or you can ask any questions. It's very friendly, it explains everything in a way that should be easy to follow, but really, I had a lot of questions the first time I read it, so don't be afraid if you do as well."

Kurt took the book with a shaking paw, clutching it to his chest. "Are we done?" he asked.

Blaine smirked at him. "I wish it were that easy. I don't know much about how this can affect two people who do it together. I know that when I first started...becoming aware of what my body liked, it was hard to stop. I imagine if you were to do similar activities with someone you cared for it would be much the same. Just don't get lost in your own pleasure, orgasms are great and all, but life outside of them can exist as well."

Kurt looked embarrassed but intrigued. His form had never really lent itself to him finding his own pleasure, he was always afraid to harm himself or that it was wrong in some way. Elliot had tried talking to him several times but he had not wanted to hear it. He suspected Blaine would ask him questions, so he was determined to put aside his own reservations and at least glance through the book. He looked at Blaine who was a bit red in the face, but smiling, trying to look comforting. "Anything else?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine let out another breath, his curls shaking when he did so. "I got all this information from my friend Trent, he and his husband have been together longer than we've been alive, so he was an invaluable resource to me. However, I only know what I know because he was kind enough to talk to me. He is one of the few people in the world who even knows I like men. He told me that I should try everything, see what I liked, but it will always be better with feelings. I have seen from watching Cooper that this is true. Many of the girls he's charmed he didn't truly care for, and thus, they were hurt. I suppose as long as both people go into it knowing what to expect. I want to find someone who cares for me first, even if it's not forever, just to have that someone who will not judge me, and love me for at least some time."

Kurt smiled, and then looked despondent. "Blaine, this is all well and good, but as I am, no man will ever want to touch me, let alone lie with me. Even after we destroy the law decreeing such relations illegal. And besides, I haven't even had my first kiss, so it's a bit early to be worrying about sex."

Blaine regarded him, wishing with all his heart he could give Kurt that first kiss he so desired. But he knew he would hurt his own heart, his mind still confused with his fantasies from the night before, or ruin their friendship. But the fact that he had the urge to kiss Kurt, even as he was, cleared up some jumbled thoughts in his mind, and figured he at least could do one thing for his friend. He leaned in, giving Kurt plenty of time to pull back if he wanted to, then placed a small kiss on his cheek. Blaine blushed as he drew back. Kurt sucked in a breath as he did.

"I know that's not what you meant," Blaine said shyly, "but you deserve a bit of kindness in your life Kurt. And the second we figure out how to bring the Council down, I bet you we can reverse this curse. So then if your first kiss is truly terrible, you have this memory to count towards it instead." Kurt didn't say anything but the smile on his face encouraged Blaine.

Blaine declared it was time he turned it and told Kurt to read the book with a mocking glare before waving good night. Kurt just sat there, a paw to his cheek, a smile of amazement on his face.

 _'He kissed me!'_ his mind screamed, and hope sprung eternal.

~

Tina sat herself down at the large dining table at the Clarington estate. This was the first time she had ever been inside Hunter's home, despite the fact that he had been courting her for the better part of a month. Her name day was fast approaching, and her parents had given up all pretense of being subtle, demanding she either settle on Hunter or another groom or else she would be disowned without title or dowry. They were not cruel people, her parents, but despite Hunter's abolishment of the law tying marriage to inheritance, it remained custom in the Chang family. Tina understood, her own father had been threatened to be disowned without honour had he not upheld the tradition, and she did quite care for Hunter, but part of her heart still belonged to Blaine. It didn't matter that he had gone over to the next town to teach, or so Cooper said, or that she could not extract his exact location from Cooper, no matter how much she tried, it was still hard to let go.

The doors to the room swung open, and Hunter entered, his numerous servants all following, laying out golden plates covered in foreign delicacies, and pouring wine into crystal goblets. A basket overflowing with freshly baked bread, steam still rising, was placed at the center. Hunter lifted his glass to toast her. Tina did the same and they both primly ate the food laid out before them until naught but crumbs were left.

As the servants set out fruit and a pudding for dessert, Hunter struck up conversation. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting my dear. Business with my supporters, we are preparing for the eventuality that Lord Hummel may not assume his position. His name day is in mere weeks, and there has been no word from him about his plans."

Tina just smiled. "It is alright. Though now that you mention name days...mine is next week. I was wondering if you were planning to set aside some time for me?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes, looking as coy as she could.

Hunter looked aghast. "As if I could forget your name day! My sweet you wound me with such accusations! I have the whole day devoted just to you. In fact...I have even gotten one of your presents early, if you would like it now."

Tina bounced in her chair, uncaring if it was not proper for a lady to do so. "Oh yes! Yes please!"

Hunter smiled, and came around to her side. Dropping to his knees, he gathered her hands into his palm. "Tina my darling, I wish to give you my heart. My home, my everything. I wish for you to be my wife. If you agree, this will all be yours. Please agree Tina." He pulled out a ring, a terribly large diamond glittering from the gold band, and Tina gasped.

She looked around the room, noting the many fine touches, admiring the wonderful home that she could call her own if she agreed. As much as her heart would never truly be Hunter's, she did not wish to refuse him. But perhaps...her mind schemed up a plan, and she finally brought her gaze back to the anxious Hunter. "I will agree to be your intended. However, after my name day celebrations, I wish to go make one last plea of my case to Blaine. If he truly does not love me, I will become your wife and never more will you hear his name leave my lips. If he gives any hint of hope for us, then I will ensure he becomes mine. I do care for you Hunter, but until Blaine tells me that my heart will never be his, it is."

Hunter grimaced, unable to keep his displeasure off his face. Blaine, still. He had resorted to having Santana's minions spread rumours of Blaine finding other women where he was, of leaving a long string of broken hearts behind. None of these rumours seemed to reach Tina. Every time Santana questioned her minion, Dottie, she still sang Blaine's praises insisting that he broke hearts only because he was realizing he could not live without Tina. Of course, Hunter was also mentioned, but never in such glowing terms. But he could do nothing to bring down Hummel until after Tina's day regardless, so he had until then to find some way to finally destroy Blaine, and then she would finally be his.

"My dear, my heart is fully yours, and I wish that yours would give itself to me as well. But if it means I only have to wait a mere week or so, then I shall. We will announce our intentions, and if you cannot make him see reason, we will have the biggest wedding Lima has ever seen. Until then, I will woo you even further in hopes that you will forget this foolish boy who does not see your true worth."

At the end of the evening, Hunter sent Tina home with his ring, telling her he would call on her the next day to tell her parents they intended to wed. He kissed her hand and placed her in the carriage home, waving until she was out of sight. Finally he let his scowl paint his features. "Santana!" he yelled out.

Santana had been watching the whole debacle play out from the wings, trying to keep her laughter at bay. Old Lord ButtMunch had just been given the worst possible yes to a proposal ever, and Santana relished his suffering. Tina had heard the word no come from Blaine numerous times, had outright stated he had no intentions with her outside friendship, but the girl seemed to go deaf when these things were uttered. Santana wondered if the news of Tina's engagement would change his mind or if Blaine intended to thank every deity under the sun for being spared any more attentions from Tina. She painted a serious face on and stepped out. "Yes my lord?"

"You said that Blaine had an idiot brother?" Hunter questioned, his eyes full of flames.

"Yeah, Cooper. Renowned for breaking women's hearts and promises. Why?" Santana asked.

"I want you to bring him to me, I do not care how, but have him here before the sun rises or your neck will be on the line!" Hunter screamed, and Santana went running.

Hunter yanked on his hair, upset his style, and not caring. He was done fooling around. If this idiot of a brother of Blaine's did not give him ammunition to be used, then he would have him put in town square in the stockades for all to see. That would draw the boy out, and Hunter would banish them both, decry them for treason, anything just to get this blasted obstacle out of his way.

It was hours later, Hunter finally calming himself with a large drink of scotch before Santana appeared once more. Hunter's guards followed her as she held aloft a man in a drunken stupor. "Here you go boss, one lightly pickled Anderson brother, as requested. Now, I am going to bed as I had to spend far too much time in this idiot's company to get him this sloshed, and am tired."

Hunter raised the man's head, taking in his messy brown hair and dulled blue eyes. He looked at the guards and motioned for them to take the drunkard to the dungeon to be dealt with in the morning.

~

A splash of water awoke Cooper as the crowing of a rooster was heard. "Whas goin' on?" he asked, speech coming out a bit slurred, head pounding. He knew entering a drinking contest with Santana was a bad idea, but she had offered to let bygones be bygones and Cooper desperately wanted one less person to dislike him in this town. He looked around but all he could see was blackness, guessing he was potentially blindfolded, having undergone the situation before, but in much more pleasant circumstances. He took stock of his body but all he could feel was his limbs restrained in an x formation, hard timber at his back.

"Good morning Mister Anderson," a voice said and he tried unsuccessfully to twist against his restraints to see to whom it belonged. "I would assume this is the first time you've woken up restrained like this, but I have heard tales you've quite the way with the ladies, so who knows what proclivities they may have suggested once you turned your charms on them. Now, this is going to be very simple. I have a bit of a vendetta against your brother, you see. He is standing between me and well, a lot of things I want. So I need to destroy him. Or discredit him, anything to lower him enough that the people who value him no longer do so and come over to my way of thinking. So you can cooperate and help me in this endeavor, or we can make things very uncomfortable for you."

"Who's there? What's going on?" Cooper shouted into the darkness. "What in the world do you have against Blaine? He's a sweet guy, would never hurt anyone!" He struggled to loosen his restraints but every pull only made them grow tighter. The silence was deafening so Cooper continued to shout. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt my brother. He's supported me his entire life, so you can do what you want, you'll get nothing out of me!"

"Oh Mister Anderson, that is where you are so, so wrong," the voice said, turning malicious as a whip struck Cooper across the ribs. Cooper's scream of pain rang out across the dungeon.

As the day drew on, the torture continued. Hunter questioned Cooper, who refused to give up anything on Blaine, and was subsequently whipped or flogged. By the time the sun was setting, Cooper was covered in whip marks, some that had started to bleed, others just bruised. He had not been given food or water all day, and was still tied up, making it very hard to fall asleep when he finally had been left alone. He was trying his best not to cry with the pain of it all when a kind sounding female voice came from what Cooper supposed was the next cell. "He's not going to let up you know. He will get what he wants or he will kill you. He cares not for your life, only for winning. Lord Hunter wants to bring down your brother, so he will. Trust me, he wanted to bring down my girlfriend, and he did. Now she serves him and I've been living as his prisoner as a bargaining chip for almost a month."

Cooper looked up, though he was still blindfolded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it really be Lord Hunter, as in Lord Hunter Clarington, the Lord Magistrate, that had him tied and tortured in his dungeon for no reason that he could deduce. "I would give my life for Blaine. Clarington won't break me," he said, trying his best to sound resolved.

"You think that now," the girl said sadly. "Wait until you've been here a few more days. We all break. And do you really think your brother wants your life on his conscious? Your blood on his hands? Hunter will not fail to gloat to him that you died for him, and none would believe their lord capable of such misdeeds, so he would get away with it. Just trust me and co-operate. Sitting in the cell with a meal and movement is much better than being strung up starving. Trust me, I know."

Cooper sighed and tried to sleep once again. He would find a way out of this. Or he would give up his life to save his brother. One way or another, he would not fail.


	12. Then Somebody Bends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really have to apologize for the wait. Life just gets in the way sometimes, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I will try to have the next one up soon.
> 
> All the thanks in the world goes to my awesome beta, GleekMom, without whom this story would just be rotting away on my hard drive.

Three days later, Cooper's resolve was waning fast. He was delirious with thirst and hunger, he was covered in wounds, some of which he was sure would fester if not cleaned every night by the last person to torture him. He had tried calling out to Hunter, but that just made the abuse worse, and quickly learned not to provoke the men set to harm him. The sun had set, and Cooper limply hung from the wooden construct he had been tied to for these past few days. Suddenly, he felt a water skin being pushed to his lips, and tipped into his mouth, and he drank greedily until there was no more to give. "Who's there?" he asked and a finger was put to his lips.

"Look idiot, I feel bad that you're here, I may not like you, but I **do** like your brother. So I am going to do this the nice way. Tell me just one thing that will get Tina off his case, that's all he cares about. One thing, and at least you can get down from here." It was Santana, playing guardian angel.

"What? Tina?" Cooper questioned, almost delirious.

"Yeah. Lord Idiot has a massive crush on her for some insane reason while she's still pining over your brother. She refuses to actually wed Hunter unless Blaine says no way are they ever becoming a thing. So give me something to turn her off Blaine and he'll let you be," Santana said, clearly exasperated.

"Why would Blainey ever want Tina? He doesn't even like girls," Cooper slurred, too out of it to even realize what he was saying. "It's why he's working with Lord Hummel, hopefully reversing the law to get a husband. Or at least a date."

Santana stared at the man, eyes wide open, jaw dropped in shock. Sure, she had quietly suspected that Blaine was not really into girls completely. And if he was going to make it so that the stupid law blackmailing her was going to die, no way was she letting Hunter know about it. Especially if it meant the absent Lord Hummel was on her side.

"Listen idiot, I'll make something up, say he found someone else, no way am I turning against one of my own, especially not one crusading to make life livable here for us. So when I get relieved of my duties here, I'll get you out, okay? Until then, hang in there." Santana said, though she very much doubted the dazed Cooper understood what she was saying. Probably for the best if she wanted to maintain her cool exterior. She left Cooper's cell and placed her hand over the door to the next chamber, making a silent promise to herself and Dani to get them both out of here. They had a reason to go on now, and if nothing else, Santana was determined to see it.

~

Unfortunately, Santana hadn't been alone in the dungeons. A pair of eyes had been peering around the corner, listening to every word that Cooper said. He didn't wait for Santana's response. He now knew what he needed in order to bring down his last obstacle to his heart's desire. He'd crept away, a giant smile on his face, and it took everything in him not to cackle.

~

Blaine wiped his brow as he looked over the finally finished ball room where Kurt would hold court. It was the last room that had needed upgrading. Now the only thing left to do was wait until Kurt came of age in just over two weeks. He gave a soft smile, still in wonder over all they had accomplished. All the changes that needed to be made to the laws had been recorded and a plan had been made to appoint a new Lord Magistrate. Kurt remained positive the crowd would not accept him, though Blaine truly doubted they would turn against him. Any alternative was better than Hunter. The next in line would be some lord from Columbus, a member of the Duval family that Kurt had been friendly with as children. Kurt was sure it was necessary to ask Lord Nicholas to be his heir, that he was the one who should rule, not Kurt himself. He had prepared word to be sent that he was to commence his duties on Kurt's net name day. Though maybe Blaine was biased, he did not feel that asking for Lord Nicholas would be necessary. He remembered the conversation regarding it well.

_"Now that the law has been changed regarding marriage linking to inheritance, we can concentrate on how you will run the kingdom," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt._

_"Lord Nicholas will be happy, he has yet to settle on a bride and he is older than we are. He would hate to give up his fortune after coming here," Kurt replied._

_Blaine sighed. Kurt had informed him that the lord from Columbus was the next to rule over Lima should Kurt pass on the title. It would also mean that Kurt would be giving up any money to keep the manor up and running, to provide for his servants. When questioned about it, Kurt said he did not feel he could stay in Lima after giving up, and his servants would be given what he could before he left. He was unsure what effect the enchantment would have on them if it remained unbroken, but did not voice that concern. It was as though he could not talk about how it could be broken, or what would happen if it was not._

_"I still think the people would support you. Many still bent the knee to Lord Sterling after he was turned to a frog, did they not?" Blaine questioned._

_"Only because those in Westerville are far more trusting and supportive than here. Though it may turn others towards our cause against the Council. I can try to rule Blaine, but I still feel Lord Nicholas is our best option." It was clear that Kurt did not wish to discuss it further._

_Blaine sighed as his friend had left the room. Why could Kurt not see his true worth? Why could his friend not see he was meant to rule?_

His thoughts were still rebelling against him, still picturing Kurt, no matter his shape. Sometimes his fantasies were innocent. Sometimes they were not. He had come to terms with the fact that he had a bit of a crush on Kurt, and he finally had gathered that Kurt felt the same. Yet they held back, afraid to damage their friendship, and Blaine was still afraid that perhaps he was off base concerning his suspicions. He knew though, he was in danger of falling fast, and fully accepted it. If there was a sign that he should give into these feelings for Kurt, then he would freely do so.

He turned around in the room once more, admiring the fresh candles in the golden sconces on the walls, the gorgeous mural of the heavens painted on the ceiling, the patterned tiled floors gleaming with the last coat of polish from earlier in the day. He had just finished polishing the wooden chair Kurt had chosen to sit upon when holding court, its mate having been done earlier. The fact that he felt a tiny bit envious of the man that got to sit beside Kurt just confirmed how much he cared for his friend. But he was still unsure what, if anything, he should do about it.

"Hey Blaine!" Sam called as he entered the room, whistling as he took a look at the room. "This place is looking great! Look, Kurt has asked that you bathe early and dress nice for dinner, to celebrate the house finally being done. He's getting ready now, so don't be taking forever!" With an exaggerated bow, Sam backed out of the room, a large grin on his face.

Blaine was confused, but shrugged. Sam was not the best liar, so he knew something was up, but he was not one to turn down a fancy dinner with Kurt. Normally his nightly bath was a leisurely affair, a way to unwind after days of physical labour and debating politics, but tonight it was rushed yet thorough. He dried himself off, taking care to ensure his curls were not frizzy. He had asked Rachel to find him something suitable to wear, and she had produced a lovely yellow suit and a gorgeous bow tie to top it off. He felt elegant, and ready for dinner, so he left his room, and began to descend the staircase when he caught sight of Kurt and froze.

Kurt was resplendent in a light blue suit with a wonderful flower texture to it. He had paired it with a bright purple shirt and a silver heart brooch. He looked nervous, but so very handsome, and Blaine could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He looked up at Blaine and the smile that broke his face was so beautiful, even if it was full of fangs. His mane had been pulled back with a blue bow, and the claws that usually came out of his furred paws had been trimmed. Kurt's tail hung below him, but Blaine knew if it could it would be wagging, and he smiled at the thought. He descended slowly down the stairs, greeting Kurt's bow with one of his own, and taking his arm as he was escorted to dinner.

They entered the dining room, the candles lighting up an array of beautiful foods. Though they usually sat across from one another, today Kurt pulled out the seat beside his own and took Blaine's hand, both men blushing lightly as they ate. They had a light conversation, discussing their afternoons, and their excitement over just being able to relax for the next few days now that everything was prepared. They knew they still had the council and Hunter to deal with, but somehow, even that could not dampen the mood of the evening. With shy smiles, they continued their meal, Kurt being so bold as to feed Blaine a piece of fruit with his own fork, which Blaine gleefully took.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet, and unsure.

"Kurt?" Blaine mimicked, giving him a smile, and stealing another piece of fruit from Kurt's plate.

"I...I think I want to try being Lord Magistrate. I want to change this kingdom, want to help my people. They may not accept me, but I'll never know unless I try. I have sent word to Lord Nicholas that he may still be needed, but that unless I call for him to stay as he is. That means I will have to hold court, and probably host a dance after. But," he looked away shyly, "I have no idea how to dance in this body." He looked up and his eyes were so scared, so vulnerable, that it made Blaine's heart melt. "Will you help me?"

Blaine was too choked up to speak, so he simply stood up with a smile, squeezed his hand reassuringly, and led him into the ballroom.

"Okay, so you want to place your left hand on my waist," Blaine said, as he did just so, "and you take my right in yours. Now we have no music right now, so we just will have to mimic a waltz and go from there. So you remember how to do a basic box step?" Kurt nodded, looking down at his feet. "Got it?" Blaine asked, miming each motion for Kurt as he mentioned it.

"I think so," Kurt replied, though his voice was wavering. He then tried it, and though it took a few missteps and Blaine's toes took a little damage, his humour remained. Soon the pair were swaying across the dance floor while the servants looked on from the sidelines.

"That is just too precious for words," Mercedes remarked with a sigh. "It's a good thing I was wrong about Blaine. He's good for Kurt."

Elliot couldn't agree more. "I just hope those two fools get their heads together soon, we have two weeks until this spell becomes permanent and, knowing the Council, we'll stop being enchanted objects and just go back to being objects. You know they would have something like that planned."

"I think they'll figure it out," Sam replied. "I've been talking to Blaine a lot, and he really cares for Kurt, he just needs a push to realize it's love. Would help if we could tell what in the world Kurt is feeling though."

"That boy has love shining out of every pore for Blaine, only a fool could miss that," replied Mercedes.

"Then Blaine's a fool," Elliot said. "Because he doesn't know it yet. Maybe we need to get involved."

"I got this." Sam motioned for all the candles in the room to dim, ever so slightly, creating a more romantic atmosphere. He then motioned to the other servants to bow out and let the two of them alone. They'd give them the night to figure it out on their own. But if this didn't work, they would knock some sense into them both come morning!

~

"What made you change your mind?" Blaine inquired as they continued their swaying, not yet noticing the dimmed lighting.

Kurt blushed with a shy smile. "You. Your belief that I could...that I _should_ do this." A brilliant smile graced Blaine's face, which made it easy for Kurt to continue. "I'm going to try my best to make you proud Blaine, to continue the good work my parents did for this land."

Blaine's eyes were watery at this point, and he just held Kurt tight in his embrace. Their steps slowed down, but they still held one another as they continued to dance. "Seems a shame we don't have any music to dance to," Blaine remarked.

"Blaine, after all the trouble I went to getting that piano up the stairs into your music room, I am not moving it down here just so we can have music. I'll hire a band if need be," Kurt remarked, bringing the man ever so subtly closer.

"Well that would be a stupid idea anyway, I would never be able to play and dance with you at the same time. Though if you wanted me to play when you have your actual first dance at court, I can. You'll probably be stuck dancing with some high born lady looking for your hand, no matter how much you persist in wanting a husband instead," Blaine replied, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder, almost snuggling in.

"I want you to be my first dance at court Blaine. You're my best friend, my adviser, and there is no one else I would rather share that honour with than you. I had hoped you would want that as well," Kurt replied, almost sounding disappointed.

"Kurt, I care about you, so so much, and I would love nothing more to be on your arm for that day. After that, I may or may not be your adviser, but I will always be your friend." Blaine held Kurt all the tighter as they simply swayed in place.

Tears began to cloud Kurt's vision. He had forgotten, or well, tried to forget that their time together was coming to an end. Blaine still intended to go out and seek his fortune, find romance. He had been reluctant to remain at court as Kurt's employee after his imprisonment was lifted. Certainly he would keep in touch, come to visit, yet he would no longer be Kurt's. Some other man would surely fall for Blaine, deeply and quickly. Kurt knew though that he would never be happy with anyone but Blaine. He just wished he could convince him to stay. Without even thinking, all of his emotions turned into song and he began, very quietly, to sing.

_'Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life.  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to be free.'_

Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest. Kurt had never sung for him before, and his voice was so beautiful it took his breath away. Here was this man, urging him to freedom, when the sheer heartbreak in his voice betrayed wanting to keep him close. Blaine finally could see that Kurt's feelings mirrored his own, that he would forever regret it he did not ease both their suffering and finally have the courage to say what lay in his heart. He finally raised his head from Kurt's shoulder and saw the tears matting the fur under Kurt's eyes. He released Kurt's waist to dry them with his thumb.

"Kurt...I care for you so deeply. I want...I want us to stay friends, no matter what. Though my heart, it wants more from you. I think we could be both, if you care for me the way I do for you. I want to try, to be more for you, with you, if you will let me." Blaine said, before he decided the time for talking was done. He surged up to kiss Kurt. Kurt was not expecting it, but his eyes slammed shut when Blaine's mouth met his. It was short and sweet, Blaine's hand cupping his cheek and trying to avoid Kurt's ever-present fangs, but the sparks that flew through him more than made up for the brevity.

When Blaine pulled away, his eyes were shining, his cheeks red and his smile was beyond compare. He buried his face in Kurt's shoulder as Kurt let out the breath he did not realize he'd been holding. He tilted Blaine's face up so he could see how happy these actions had made him, that he felt the same, if the warmth pouring from his eyes was any indication. Blaine blushed further, but his smile just glowed.

"We...we should practice," he said, motioning to where they had stopped dancing.

Kurt gave him the coyest smirk imaginable and said with a wink, "I thought we were." before cupping Blaine's face in his palm and going in for another kiss.


	13. Just A Little Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides from potential thrown fruit* Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Real life has just been kicking my ass this past month, and it doesn't look much better for November. I promise you, I **will** finish this story and get it out to you, but can no longer assure you when it will happen. I am trying my best guys, so bear with me.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter includes the boys enjoying some quality alone time. With Kurt in his current form. I grew up on Gargoyles guys, this sort of pairing has never bothered me, but I do understand if it is not your cup of tea. So if that sort of thing will squick you out or upset you, it is best you skip this chapter. 
> 
> Continuous love and praise for my beta, GleekMom, as always.

Cooper sat in his cell, thinking about what had become of him. He had been let down and his bonds loosened, but he was still blindfolded and bound. Thankfully he was now being fed, though the definition of food had to be stretched to apply to the swill he was being given. He figured he had been prisoner for about a week, if not longer, and hoped the farm hands were still at work, hoped that they were still being paid by the men he had hired to help manage the farm and ensure he didn’t run it into the ground. He also hoped that one of them would be looking for him, or at the very least was wondering where he was. He was still fuzzy about how he got there, aside from Santana having some part in it and being very regretful over it. For now, he hoped that he would be set free soon, though he highly doubted that would happen before Blaine left the Hummel manor. 

“Hey idiot,” Santana said. She had become his primary care taker since he was given movement, though they were both unclear as to why this was allowed. She took off the bonds on his wrists, letting him move his wrists about. “Look, Tina's celebration is winding down tomorrow, trust her to need days to celebrate coming of age. Anyways, Hunter will be making a move to take your brother down after that, so while he's celebrating I am getting all of us out of here. Be ready to move at the changing of the guard. I am guilty of getting you into this mess, so I am damn well getting you out of it. This silly grudge I have on you is not worth the shit I've put you through just to keep myself and my girl safe. I'll see you tomorrow Cooper,” she whispered in his ear, leaving a tray of food in front of him, then shutting the door behind her. 

Cooper yanked the blindfold off his face, blinking in the dim light let into his cell from the tiny window too high up to see out of. He looked at the door and wondered what in the hell had just happened. He then looked at the slop on his tray, and figured he would eat first, escape tomorrow and ask questions later. He knew that Blaine and Lord Hummel were in trouble, and hoped that the two of them could take on whatever Hunter had up his sleeve for them. Once he got out of here, he was heading straight to the Hummel manor to warn the two of them, and maybe get himself some revenge against Hunter in the meantime. No one gets away with what they had put Cooper through. Not if he had anything to say about it!

~

Over the past few days, Blaine and Kurt's romance grew. Though neither had uttered the word love, they both knew it would not be long until they did. However, they had run into some complications when it came to the physical. Kurt's fangs made it hard to kiss properly or very enthusiastically, and his fur made it pointless for Blaine to stray towards kissing any other part of him. However, they were happy with what they had, what they could do. Hugs and small pecks were exchanged at every turn, and a flick of Kurt's raspy tongue against Blaine's skin had him gasping. A slight nip of teeth to Kurt's ear gave out a moan. Blaine also found he really did enjoy being held down by Kurt's paws as his neck, jaw and collar bones were assaulted by Kurt's mouth. 

They were lying in front of the fireplace, snuggled together, with strict instructions to the servants from Kurt not to be disturbed. He wished for true privacy in his own home, but when you owned a manor inhabited by enchanted objects, many of whom were too large to move, that was hard to come by. He held Blaine close, staring into his golden eyes, a shy smile reflecting Blaine's own, both gleaming with being besotted with the other. Kurt wished the physical was easier with Blaine, that he could summon the courage to admit his feelings, but right now, he was too content with what he could have to try and push for more, lest it lead to disappointment. Yet there was one thing...

Kurt looked at Blaine, radiating nervousness and hope. “Blaine?” he asked. Blaine simply hummed to make it known he was listening, snuggling further into Kurt's soft chest. “Are you...happy here with me?” 

At that, Blaine's eyes flew open. He regarded Kurt, wondering where this insecurity was coming from. “Of course I am Kurt. You make me so happy. Never doubt that,” he said, cupping Kurt's cheek and bringing their mouths together for a sweet kiss that both wished could be more. Blaine cautiously ran his tongue along Kurt's mouth, causing a gasp as it opened. Kurt whimpered, licking at Blaine's mouth, trying to save the other man's tongue from his fangs. He began to pepper kisses over Blaine's face, sucking delicately at the underside of his jaw, giving gentle nips with his lips to Blaine's earlobes, causing the groan rumbling low in Blaine's chest to erupt from his mouth. 

“We're about to get noisy.” Blaine said, while Kurt continued tracing the veins in his neck with his tongue, humming his assent. “So you either need to stop or we need to pause and go to a room with an actual door that locks where we can continue this and be as loud as we want,” Blaine suggested with a blush. 

Kurt looked up at him, astounded that Blaine was being bold, wanting to try to further them along. True, it had only been a few days, but they had been friends for these past weeks, it had felt almost as a courtship period, so jumping into intimacy did not feel rushed. Besides, it was unlikely they would do much more than they were, but the thought that they could do more...well that inflamed Kurt, so he stood, yanking Blaine to his feet, and then deciding to be a bit silly, hoisted him up onto his shoulders. 

“Kurt!” Blaine yelped “Put me down! What if your servants saw me like this?” 

Kurt had already left the room and was ascending the stairs, laughing while Blaine playfully hit him to let him down. He could see Elliot standing in conversation with Sam near the bedrooms, but burst with confidence, he smirked and just replied “Let them look.” and continued down the hall. Blaine's laughter rang out, and he could vaguely see a gobsmacked Sam and Elliot as he was brought into Kurt's room, the door closing behind him before he was placed down to sit on Kurt’s bed. 

This room was much the same as his own, though none of the furniture seemed to have personalities, thankfully. While Blaine's room was a mixture of greens and browns, this room was all grays and reds. There was also a bookcase overflowing with tomes, and a balcony leading to a view of the now refurbished grounds. Blaine glanced around, feeling very comfortable in this room, despite the fact that he should feel nervous. He had seriously suggested that he and Kurt retire to kiss in private, and Kurt was now standing off to the side, twiddling his fingers in his ever present cape. Blaine saw that he could use a bit of re-assurance. 

“Kurt...we don't have to do anything, you know. We can go as fast or as slow as you want. I just want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable. Whatever we do or don't do together has to be a decision between us. But you know when you go for my neck I have no control over my mind,” Blaine said, going over to Kurt to gently stroke his arm. 

Kurt looked at him and beamed, taking his hand, and leading it to the clasp of his cape. Blaine unlatched it, watching the rich maroon fabric drift to the floor. He felt Kurt's paws at his shoulders, gently pushing off the waistcoat he had donned this morning. Blaine gently undid the cravat at Kurt's throat, whilst Kurt gave the bow tie around Blaine's neck a tug to undo it. Each scrap of fabric hit the floor, a blend of colours and textures, the room silent except for their soft breathing. Blaine softly toed off his shoes, stepping backwards as he did so, avoiding the pile of cloth beneath his feet, leading Kurt towards the bed.

Kurt was enraptured by the man in front of him, and followed, careful not to trip in the discarded clothing, until Blaine was seated on the bed. Kurt stood in front of him, then knelt so their faces could be somewhat level. Blaine looked at Kurt with such adoration on his face, and ran his fingers in the mane that served as Kurt's hair. “You are so beautiful.” he said, pulling Kurt in for a small kiss. 

“Oh yes, gorgeous. I think you mean yourself there Blaine. I am a monster.” Kurt nuzzled the palm still holding his face. The hand which then grasped his chin, making him look right at the eyes that now looked at him furiously. 

“Never call yourself that. You are no monster. You are my friend, and the man I care deeply for. If you were a monster you would be neither of those things. Your form does not make you a monster, it does not scare or disgust me. It's just another part of you, and I am crazy about you, Kurt. It seems I need to prove that to you,” Blaine said with determination, his eyes turning a smoldering gold. He then yanked his shirt from his trousers, pulling it over his head, exposing the lean muscles and glowing olive skin of his torso. Kurt drank in the small smattering of curls that lead from his navel into the trousers, the deep V of his hip bones, the dusky nipples that were drawn to attention. With a finger to his chin, his face was tilted upwards once more, and with a smile, Blaine indicated that Kurt should also follow suit. 

Kurt was hesitant to remove his shirt, and inched it up slowly, revealing the fur that covered his chest, broad and powerful, his waist still trim, but his whole build was so much more bulked up than he knew it would be if not for the curse. Yet by the wide eyed stare coming from Blaine, he didn't seem to mind. “Are you sure that this does not...make you some sort of deviant? Wanting me as I am?” he questioned, clutching his shirt in his fists, twisting it around in nervousness. 

Blaine sat up at that, folding his hands in his lap, his gaze on them while he spoke. “Do you remember when you first saw me indulging in a bit of self-help?” At Kurt's grunt of assent he continued “It was the thought of you as you are that brought me to the end. At first, I was very confused, but I finally conceded that it was because I care so much for the person you are that I can be attracted to the form you find yourself in. If you somehow change into a man, or another form, I will care for you just the same Kurt. The fact that it's you that I want to be with is all that matters, not how you look.” Blaine looked up, giving him a watery smile and then lay back down, beckoning Kurt to follow. 

Kurt gave him a shy smile and let the shirt flutter to the floor. He let out a small growl as he crawled onto the bed, trapping Blaine underneath him, and tried to keep his claws retracted so he would not tear up the mattress. Blaine gave him a coy smile and wound his hands in Kurt's mane, pulling him down for a kiss. He then wound one of his legs around his hips, pulling Kurt down flush on top of him. 

Not to be outdone, Kurt began to nip at Blaine's neck, drawing his claws ever so lightly up and down his sides, leaving small white lines but not enough to draw blood. Blaine's nails clawed down his back when Kurt circled his nipples though. “Ah, Kurt,” Blaine moaned, straight from his throat.

Kurt returned in kind, groaning against Blaine’s skin when Blaine's fingers began to yank on Kurt's mane, Blaine writhed at the sound, and brought their hips firmly together. Both had been trying to ignore the hardness that was gradually growing, but they couldn’t anymore, their erections pressed together so intimately that even the briefest movement felt wonderful. Blaine stared at Kurt, both of them stock still, wondering who would make the first move, either together or apart. 

Kurt knew it was up to him what happened next. That Blaine would never push him to go farther than he wanted to. But he was afraid, terrified that his nature would take over, that he would hurt Blaine when becoming physical. He looked again at Blaine, this man who trusted him, who cared for him, who might even love him one day. “I don't want to hurt you Blaine, and I'm scared I will if we...” he said, gesturing down to where their hips were joined with a nod. 

Blaine's smile turned into a wicked grin, and he used his impressive strength to push Kurt off, turned him over and grasped both his wrists with his own. “Okay, so if you want to keep going, but are afraid that your claws are going to gouge me, then you need to hold tight to the headboard here and let me do all the work, alright?” Kurt nodded and moved his paws up to the headboard where they gripped tight, wrought iron. Blaine was glad it was not wood, else there would already be splinter's from Kurt's tight grip. He then settled between Kurt's legs, hitching one around his waist with a cheeky grin and proceeded to lick and suck on whatever part of Kurt's ears that he could while subtly rocking his hips. 

Kurt automatically tightened his leg's grip around Blaine's waist, his hands squeezing around the bars of his headboard. Blaine's own hands played with his chest, pinching his nipples when he found them. He loved hearing Kurt whimper beneath him. Their hips picked up speed, moving against one another in a seemingly frantic pace. Kurt found his other leg circling Blaine's waist, and thrust up with abandon. Blaine moved his hands up to hold Kurt's forearms. They began panting into each other’s mouths, the movement of their lower extremities causing the mattress to bounce, a subtle squeaking of the frame as Kurt's heft left the bed and came back down. It took Blaine giving all his worth not to get bucked up through the canopy. 

Blaine could feel his release coiling in the pit of his abdomen. He gripped tight to Kurt's arms, increasing the sheer speed of his movements, feeling the friction become overwhelming as his erection pulsed against Kurt's. Knowing he could not hold out any longer, Blaine mashed his lips to Kurt in one last, frantic kiss before his orgasm overwhelmed him, and he whined out, shaking with the power of his release, the inside of his trousers becoming soaked with it. He brought his mouth away from Kurt's just as he reached his peak, a roar erupting in the room, and Blaine swore would bring him to completion again if he had another drop in him to give. 

Kurt had never experienced anything like that before. Yes, since Blaine had given him the talk he had helped himself as best he could, but finding that sort of pleasure with another person was other-worldly. He finally let go of the headboard, and brought his paws down on Blaine's trembling back who was carding his fingers through Kurt's mane and breathing heavily. They soothed one another in the aftershocks, muttering caring words, but too overwhelmed to say much more. When Blaine finally pulled away, a sated smile and tired but happy eyes were all that Kurt could see. “Stay,” he whispered. 

Blaine smirked “As if you could get rid of me tonight if you tried.” 

“Stay after I take the throne. Stay so we can court each other in the open, even as we are. Stay because you want to, not because you have to,” Kurt said. 

“Kurt...I've been looking for you forever. So I'll stay just as long as you'll have me. People may judge, but I care not. You mean more to me than the opinion of any other.” Blaine got up, walking on shaky legs to the washbasin to the side, wetting a cloth and tossing it to Kurt, both of them cleaning as best they could, then shyly changing into clean sleep trousers with their backs to one another. Kurt lay on the bed on his side, arms open, and Blaine happily snuggled into his arms, both men drifting quickly to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	14. I Let Him Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat? A new chapter already? You can all give major kudos to my awesome beta, GleekMom for that, she is amazing and deserves all the love.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I'll try to get the next one out soon, but can make no promises as to when.

Santana Lopez was many things, but a liar was not one of them...well at least when it counted. When she promised something, she tended to keep her word. So when she promised to get both Dani and that idiot Cooper out of Clarington's dungeon, she meant it. She had honestly forgiven Cooper long ago, she just never could drop her facade around him. It kept him on his toes and helped slow down his philandering ways. Plus after all he had been put through due to her involvement, Santana figured she owed him one. She did have a heart underneath all her hurt and sass, he had just broken it back when she was vulnerable enough to believe anything anyone offering love had said.

This is how she found herself plying the lone guard Hunter had left behind while he went to celebrate. She had tried flirtation, but it was well known she had no love for males. Though she was grateful that this guard was not one of the few who wished to reform her on that viewpoint, it made that plan a waste of time. Then she had tried drink, but of course, she got stuck with the one square who did not indulge while on duty. Finally, Santana had enough, and gave him a firm kick right to the groin. When he went down wheezing, she snatched his keys, gave him a whack upside the head with his own bludgeon, knocking him out. She then went running down the hall to where her escapees were waiting. The new guard wouldn't be around for a few more minutes, and she doubted the old one was getting up any time soon, but she wasn't about to press her luck. 

She hastily unlocked Dani's door first, gathering her lover into her arms in a fierce embrace. They had not seen each other in nearly two months, but they had no time to revel in the others presence. With a quick, yet filthy kiss, they ran to the cell where Cooper was being kept. They threw open the door, finding Cooper sitting on the floor, looking tired and worse for the wear. “Ready to go?” Dani asked.

“So ready,” Cooper said, smiling at Dani. He recognized the voice that had sent him comfort at night in the cells, and had known her face from town, though they had rarely interacted. She was one of the few he had not tried to add to his list of conquests, for whatever reason. He looked at Santana, finding her glancing around, making sure they were not as of yet being pursued. When she looked back at him, he smiled and gave her his sincere thanks. 

“Yeah yeah, we're cool. Just don't think I'm going soft or anything. Now let's get the fuck out of here while we still can!” Santana yanked the still weak Cooper to his feet, helping him down the hallway as Dani played look out, kicking the still unconscious guard as they passed. Most of the other servants had been given the day off, and any others they came across were at least somewhat friendly to Santana. Many were in similar situations as her, serving Hunter under duress, so were willing to look the other way when she took things into her own hands. Thus they accepted her lie that Cooper was being moved to the stocks in the front on Hunter's orders and Dani was finally to be freed. No one above the dungeons could question her so by the time they reached the main gates no one looked at the two girls carrying a prisoner, the men at the doors just nodding as they passed. They made their way to the stables and mounted their horses; Santana and Dani on one, Cooper on the other, and began their journey slowly off the grounds. As soon as they were out of sight, they galloped at full pace. 

By the time they reached the Anderson farm, all three had racing hearts and the horses were tired. Cooper came to see the place abandoned for the day, but a notice stuck to the door that his managers wished to see him come the end of the week to discuss further help and wages. He smiled knowing the men had yet to abandon him. He entered his home, noting it had been cleaned, the laundry done. He invited the girls to sit, taking out food while he drew a bath for himself, wishing to wash away the filth left on him after so long in captivity. 

“Look, I know Hunter plans to move on your brother and Hummel come tomorrow evening, so we should warn them, but in the morning okay? A jail break is exhausting work, and by the time he notices that any of us are gone, we'll already be relaxing at the Hummel manor,” Santana said, yawning as she sipped the wine Cooper had poured her. 

“Agreed. Now I am going to take a bath and sleep in a proper bed. You ladies are free to stay in Blaine's room if you want, his bed is plenty big. And in the morning we will make a plan. For now, I bid you both good night.” Cooper retreated to the bathing room after a curt bow. 

“Come on babe, let's go to bed.” Dani said with a wink, leading Santana to Blaine's room with a smile. 

~

Heaven. Kurt was determined he had found it, waking up being snuggled by Blaine Anderson. Even through his bleary eyes he could see the small contented smile on Blaine's face, the dim light coming in through his curtains giving his skin a golden glow. Curls in disarray, sleep clothes pushed low on his immaculate hips, Kurt was happy to lie here in bed and stare at this perfection for the rest of the day. However, he did have one last meeting to attend to, and he was sure Blaine wished some time to find more appropriate attire or to enjoy what was sure to be a lovely day out on the grounds. As Blaine began to stir, Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead and rose, stretching out his limbs from their nightly neglect. He extracted a clean cloth and used what little water was left in the wash basin to wipe down his face, and passed it to Blaine to do the same when he felt the other man's arms slink around his waist. 

“Mmm, good morning, thanks.” Blaine said as he washed the sleep from his eyes, giving Kurt a warm smile. “How did you sleep?” 

“The best sleep I've had since I was a child. Thank you for last night Blaine. It was wonderful.” Kurt opened his wardrobe to find himself new clothing for the day.

“It was. Are you okay with it though? Don't think we rushed into anything or that I pressured you?” Blaine asked, a hint of nervousness touching his voice. 

Kurt's smile was nothing but reassuring. “No one can make me do anything I don't want to Blaine. It's a perk of being like this” he said with a flex of his muscles, causing a snort from Blaine. “But no, it was with someone special, and we used it to connect, to feel closer, so I am perfectly fine with it. We've been such good friends for almost the length of time we've known each other, we've practically been courting with how close we are. So no, nothing felt rushed. It was perfect.” He smiled and gave Blaine a small peck, who had redressed in his shirt, gathering his soiled trousers to be put in for laundering, and escorted him to his room. “I'm going to take a bath, and then be off to meet with Artie and Elliot for any final preparations we have to make. You bathe and we'll meet for our evening meal as usual, okay?” 

Blaine nodded, and waved as Kurt went off in search of a bath, and sighed as he slumped against his door, completely ignoring Rachel's sly questioning of where he had been the night prior. He was too happy to even hear a single thing she was saying. 

~

As the sun set that evening, Blaine had failed to keep a smile far from his lips. He had spent the day composing a song for Kurt, plunking out a melody on the keys, scratching out the notes and words on the parchment he always kept close to the piano. His plan was to present it to Kurt as a name day gift, something he could play for him before Kurt opened the court that evening. But before that he intended to tell Kurt the one thing he had desperately been holding in all day. That one word that they had yet to use, but that they both seemed to feel. Blaine had bitten his lip to keep from uttering it last night, afraid it would seem insincere after being intimate, so he knew that he would need to find the right time tonight when Kurt would believe that it was not a result of them moving forward physically, but emotionally as well. Potentially before they retired for the evening, hopefully to the same bed again, for nothing had felt quite as nice as falling asleep in Kurt's arms. So tonight would be the night...when Blaine finally told Kurt he loved him.

A knock on his music room door down the attic stairs drew Blaine away from the song floating around his head. When he opened the door, he found Sam, looking a bit distraught. “Hey buddy, what's wrong?” Blaine asked, squatting so he could be as close to eye level to Sam as possible. 

Sam sniffled, his voice wavering as he answered. “It's Brittany. She and I have been on and off for the last little while, she's not sure she wants to be with me if we ever become human again or even if we stay stuck as objects. She says she's bored, and wants space. Is it wrong that I didn't really fight for her? That I let her go and don't really know if I should try to get her back?” 

Blaine had never been told how the curse could be broken. He assumed part of the enchantment on the servants prevented them from discussing the particulars with anyone not already in the know, since no one had ever mentioned it. Even Kurt seemed incapable of getting into it, as if he wanted to tell, but was not allowed to by some rule. He had also been party to observing Sam and Brittany together, and though there was a passion between them, there seemed little warmth or love anymore, potentially lost after years trapped as objects who could not show their love in many ways. 

“Sam...” Blaine started, being cautious as to how he proceeded. “Do you still love Brittany? Because if you do, then you owe it to yourself to fight, or at least talk it out. Just make sure that you’re still in love with her, not just trying to hold onto her because it seems right or you feel that your plans with her are all your future holds. If you no longer feel she's the one for you, then just tell her you understand, and stay friends. Maybe one day you will find your way back together, but if not, you can still be happy for one another.” 

Sam looked at Blaine, nodding his understanding. “Thanks man. You're a good friend. Oh! Kurt told me that dinner is ready on his balcony, so just go straight to his room.” With that, Sam began to go back towards the stairs, his mind full of what he needed to do. “Oh and Blaine? Don't get Kurt's hopes up. Let him know how you feel, and please don't break his heart.” 

Blaine smiled. “I have no intention of hurting Kurt. His heart is safe with me...just as I hope mine is with him.” With a smile between the two, Blaine made his way to Kurt's room. The door was open to allow him in, but he did knock and called out for Kurt before entering and closing the door behind him.

“Out here!” Kurt called from the lovely balcony outside his room. There was a small table laden with fruit, cheeses and bread, as well as a bottle of wine. “Sorry for the simple fare, but there's not a lot of room out here, and I really wanted the best view of the sunset with you,” Kurt said with a shy smile, taking Blaine's hand to guide him to his lap in the sturdy chair he had dragged out. 

Blaine smiled and began to feed Kurt grapes and strawberries with his fingers. They shared the bottle of wine, caring not for glasses, nor the crumbs that littered their laps from the bread when kisses could be shared. As the sky was painted with fire, a sliver of moon rising in the sky, they remained snuggled in the chair, just enjoying the others company. A chill began to permeate the air with the loss of the sun and they decided it was past time go inside, a desire for warmth beating out the beauty of the last vestiges of a sunset. Though neither would admit to it, they both knew that they had a lifetime of sunsets together. 

As they sat on Kurt's bed, neither wished to make the first move. Both of their minds were abuzz with questions. Was it okay to be intimate again? Did the other wish to go further? Was it okay to do so with Kurt as he was? That last one weighed heavily on Kurt's mind. Though Blaine had confessed that he had no problem with Kurt being more animalistic, Kurt himself found it improbable that any man would wish to lay with a beast in the way he knew two men could. He did not know if he would ever again be human. Yes, Blaine cared for him, and he now was positive what he felt for Blaine was true love, but what if Blaine did not feel the same? What if he did and the two of them did not declare as such and share that kiss of true love afterwards that would break his enchantment? 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, receiving a small mummer from Blaine who was starting to snuggle into Kurt's neck. “Are you sure you want this? With me? As I am? What if I am always like this? You deserve someone...perfect.” 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, wishing he could just shake this doubt from Kurt's mind and heart. “I don't want perfect Kurt, I want you. And you're perfectly imperfect. Like this, or in any other form you might take. If you stay this way, then that's fine, I still find you attractive, I thought last night proved that. Your soul, your personality, those are what drew you to me. So fur and fangs or skin and hair, Kurt you have to know that I l...” 

A sudden knock came at the door, utterly ruining the moment. Kurt knew it had to be urgent for **anyone** to disturb them, especially after the servants were all told to give himself and Blaine space now that they had an actual courtship. “Hold that thought, I have to go kill whomever is at the door, be right back,” Kurt said, noting Blaine's grimace at being interrupted. 

He threw open the door, to find Elliot, almost cowering at the sharpness of it hitting the wall. “I hope for your sake that this is a life and death thing, Elliot. Otherwise I may make it into one,” Kurt said, his voice menacing. 

“Marley was in town, passing by the Clarington estate. She saw two young ladies leaving with a man who looked like he had gone three or so rounds with Hunter's guards. From the way she described him, he sounded very similar to Blaine's brother, and I thought you might want to check. If he's been beaten without reason you may have a way to take Hunter down, as well make sure that the elder Mr. Anderson is okay. She passed word along to Artie's parents and he just got back,” Elliot said, nodding towards the now dark sky. 

Blaine's eyes widen. Cooper beaten up? For what reason? “Did she send word about either of the ladies with him?” he questioned Elliot.

“Umm I think she said one was a brunette with an attitude and the other a curvy blonde. Otherwise no, sorry,” Elliot responded.

“Damn. That's Santana all right, and probably Dani, so they may have done some of the damage to him, but I have never known them to be overtly violent other than a swat to the head. So now I just have to wonder why they were helping him or what any of them were doing at Hunter's in the first place,” Blaine said, beginning to pace around the room. 

Kurt gave Elliot a nod of thanks and quietly shut the door. He wrung his paws out, wondering if this was the right course of action. Blaine loved his brother, they had many a lengthy discussion about their relationship, and how complicated it was. If it was true that Hunter was potentially torturing his citizenry, something that Kurt knew to be quite illegal, then he would have him, no one could contest that. He went to his nightstand, pulling open the drawer and taking out the mirror. He handed it to Blaine who looked confused. “This is a magic mirror. It will show you anything you wish to see. All you need do is ask it.” 

Blaine took it hesitantly, knowing how Kurt felt about magic, but at Kurt’s urging, he held the mirror to his face and quietly stated, “I would like to see my brother, please.” 

The mirror gave a flash, before showing a heavily wounded Cooper, stripping off dirty and bloody clothing, revealing deep wounds as the steam of a bath rose behind him. _“Stupid Clarington, stupid torture.”_ As he was about to remove the tatters that were once trousers, Blaine put the mirror down, not wishing to see any more of his brother than he already had. But then he thought of what he had seen. His brother captured, beaten for some unknown reason by the man who was charged with ruling the land. He knew they had hoped that Hunter would step down calmly especially when losing the Mages should their plan come to fruition, but now they knew that Hunter had to be punished, taken out of power. But first he had to get Cooper's side of the story, find out what had happened, and more importantly, make sure that his brother was okay. 

Blaine looked at Kurt who had obviously also seen or at least heard what was going on. He knew what must be done. “Kurt...I have to go. I have to make sure Cooper is alright, get his side of the story. I will bring him here if he's alright to travel as soon as I can, but I need to go to him. I will return before your name day though, I swear that to you.” 

Kurt tugged Blaine into a hug. “I am never saying goodbye to you. So go home, get your brother and come back to me when you can.” 

“This is my home,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt soundly before turning to go grab his things and get on his way, dark or not. If he waited and spent the night, especially in Kurt's arms, he would find it all that much harder to leave come morning. He was nearly packed when Kurt caught his wrist, pulling him back, and handed him the mirror. 

“In case you need it. Hunter won't be happy Cooper escaped, so keep on watch for him. He'll go for him long before he thinks about looking here. Now go, and come back home as soon as possible.” Kurt pushed the mirror into Blaine's hands and shoved him out the door, refusing to see Blaine off, not wishing to see his love ride away, potentially to never return. 

He heard Blaine rushing about, packing his satchel with essentials, and muffled orders for a lantern to be provided. Eventually he could hear nothing but Blaine's door closing until a soft knock came on his own. “Kurt? I hope you can hear me sweetheart. I **will** be back. I intend to spend as little time away from you as possible. When I return, there will be so much to say, and I don't care if the kingdom is on fire then, I will say it. But if I say it now, I will never leave. I could not do that to you, to us. I just hope you know what I intended to tell you tonight. Wait for me, darling,” Blaine whispered. Then his footsteps sounded down the stairs before disappearing into the night. Kurt prayed that Artie was going to at least escort Blaine to the edge of the forest to prevent any other attacks. He then smiled to himself. He fully knew what Blaine intended to say that evening, and he made himself a vow. If Blaine returned, then whether the curse was broken or if it was too late, he was going to ask Blaine to become his upon his name day. Beast or man, if Blaine was willing to be his intended, Kurt could gladly live out the rest of his days happily.


	15. Screw Your Courage To The Sticking Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot thickens just a little here. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can guys, but it's a busy time of year, so no promises as to when.
> 
> As always, I couldn't do any of this without my awesome beta, GleekMom.

Dottie hated being at the beck and call of Tina. Now that her name day celebrations were over, Tina had ordered her to go find out where Blaine had gone, by any means necessary. Otherwise she would be planning a wedding to Hunter. Dottie shook her head, wondering why she had to go now, in the dead of night, instead of waiting for morning. According to Tina, Cooper had not been seen in awhile so she suspected he was shacked up with his latest fling and the house would be empty, allowing her to sneak in and peruse any mail that Blaine had sent and possibly learn his location.Then Hunter approached her and told her that if she found anything about either Anderson brother and brought it to him first, he would free her of all debts to the Cohen-Changs. With a salute, Dottie made her way to the Anderson farm, noting dim candlelight in the kitchen. 

She peered in through the window and saw a lone candle on the table as Cooper emerged from his room in simple leggings and toweling his hair. He shook his head at the candle and blew it out before tossing the towel towards the basket where laundry went, and went back to his room, shutting the door tight. Dottie waited a little while, intending to turn around and go back to Hunter as soon as she sensed the household was asleep, when she heard a horse approaching. She hid in the bushes. Hunter had warned her to stay unseen, and if Dottie was good at anything, it was being unnoticed. The horse came to a stop in front of the door, and a figure dismounted and stabled the horse, before running for the door. One quick look from Dottie confirmed that the rider was none other than Blaine Anderson, so once she was sure she would not be seen by him, she ran off towards the Clarington estate, towards freedom. 

~

Blaine was tired. He had rode hard and fast to get home, the moon rising high in the sky by the time he’d arrived. While most of him hoped that Cooper was alright, some tiny piece of him hoped that he was in pain for making him worry and rushing from Kurt's side. He came into the house where he grew up, seeing the remnants of a meal and a blown out candle sitting on the table. His door was closed and he could hear the soft sounds of two bodies moving about inside, and decided that Santana officially owed him new bed sheets if she and Dani were doing what he feared in his bed. He then went to Cooper's door, and opened it quietly. On the bed, wrapped lightly in a blanket was a lightly sleeping Cooper. He must have just went straight into dreamland as soon as he hit the pillow, given he still looked exhausted, and from what Blaine could see there were still bruises and cuts littering his skin. He pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead, content to let him have a good night's sleep before interrogating him. He went back out into the den and slumped down on the couch, tugging a quilt over his tired body and fell quickly to sleep. 

When the sun began to stream in through the windows, Blaine awoke, feeling bleary and sore from the night spent on the remarkably uncomfortable couch. He wished he had thought of staying in his parents room the night before. He threw the quilt to the floor before stretching out his arms, feeling a crick in his neck before a quick rotation of his head made it give a satisfying pop. He glanced around and saw he was the first up so began rustling around for what food he could find. As soon as the porridge was finished bubbling on the stove, he heard a door open, and looked up to see a bedraggled Dani exiting Blaine’s room, followed by an equally disheveled Santana. Neither looked all that surprised to see him, so he figured they knew he had heard they were here and had rushed home. 

“Hello ladies. I hope you're hungry, food is almost ready,” Blaine said, deciding that if these two saved his brother from the dungeons of Hunter, he could forgive them using his bed for some alone time. Even if he would be burning the sheets. Besides, it wasn't like he planned to ever use the bed again, if all went well. He intended to share Kurt's bed for the rest of his days. He spooned out three bowls, leaving enough for when Cooper got out of bed, allowing him to sleep a bit longer. “Care to explain what is going on?” he asked as the stirred the cinnamon he had on hand into the porridge. 

“Lord Asswipe was blackmailing me into helping him win Tina and keep his position. Dani was his prisoner, used to keep me in line. Your brother was brought in to find some way to bring you down, as Tina will only marry the idiot if she truly doesn't want you or you finally tell her why you keep turning her down. We escaped last night intending on tracking you down today. Hunter is planning on going to Hummel's with her to confront you with it and finally get what he wants,” Santana said between spoonfuls of porridge. 

Blaine slumped in his chair. Of **course** Tina would be behind at least some of this mess. He knew he could tell her the truth now though. If they brought Hunter down, Kurt could technically assume his position early, and reverse the laws that made his reluctance illegal. Or he could the second he came of age anyway, Blaine wasn't sure how it would work, but he knew that torturing Cooper was enough to unseat Hunter. He suspected that if Cooper had been tortured or beaten, he may have let it slip that Blaine preferred men, so he had a good idea of what Hunter planned to do about it. He had to get back and warn Kurt as soon as possible. But first to deal with Cooper and ensure he was alright. “Thank you for helping my brother Santana. I know he's not your favourite person, but I appreciate you not leaving him there to rot.” 

“Don't mention it. Seriously, people will think I've gone soft or something. Plus, the way Hunter was blackmailing me is the same way he plans to turn Tina off you. I heard him talking about it with one of his advisers. He knows you prefer pecs to tits, and we have to stick together until your lord makes it so we can be ourselves,” Santana stated with a smile which Blaine returned. 

Dani decided now was a good time to speak up. “But how are we going to take down Hunter? I mean, Lord Hummel can't do much until his name day which is still nearly a fortnight away. I assume you have a plan?” she asked while looking at Blaine. 

Blaine nodded. “He's been using the Mages Council, but we have an operative on the inside. The Council's numbers have been reduced, so if enough Mages in the area call for a vote of no confidence, they will disband and elect a new set, those who will be loyal to Kurt's wishes and rule. Once Hunter loses them, his options are limited. Plus if he committed acts of torture, then he automatically loses his position, and Kurt can assume it early, given the circumstances. It will be fine. Kurt and I have had it all planned out for a while. Though he was hoping to just take control come his name day, we did have plans in place in the event either party made a move early.” 

Santana gave a sly smirk “Kurt huh? Didn't know you and the young lordling had become so close as to be on a first name basis. Don't even know why you decided to stay after he kicked Cooper out. I knew that hogwash about you teaching in another town was just that,” she teased. 

Blaine's face went a bright red. “We were trespassing technically, so I served my sentence and helped the realm at the same time. As for the names, well, I have spent the better part of two months with him. Formalities seemed silly. When court opens, I am sure that will stop in public, but...”

It was then that Cooper's voice broke in. No one at the table had even noticed he’d been listening in, but there was a teasing lilt to his tone when he asked, “But?”

Blaine smiled at his brother, who gave him an encouraging look. “But we care for each other, we became friends...then more. And when I return, when court is resumed, when the law is rescinded, we will be able to continue our...courtship. We will be free to love one another whether it be as a lord and his temporary adviser or just plainly as two men behind closed doors.” 

It was then that Cooper scooped Blaine into a fierce hug, ignoring the strain it put on his various bruises and wounds. “Blaine! Love? I mean, I know you can charm anyone, but talk about love soothing the savage beast! You are alright with him being...” 

“Yes Cooper, I really am. I don't care, I love him.” Blaine eyed Cooper warily, trying to stress that the girls should not be alerted to Kurt's current predicament before he wished it. Thankfully Cooper got the message and continued hugging his brother. 

“Well then, if it's love, then I'm happy for you. And that we can finally get rid of stupid Hunter. The man is psychotic! Captured me and beat me, starved me for days on end just for some girl who doesn't even love him! I for one, will be glad to see him go!” Cooper sat at the table, helping himself to the remainder of Blaine's meal. 

Blaine smiled. If his brother could accept him and Kurt, then that was all the validation he needed. He scooped out more porridge for the occupants of the table, then ate what was left in the pot himself before making sure that Copper was alright to travel. Once assured that he was, Blaine was excusing himself for a change of garments, telling them they had best be on their way quickly if Kurt was to be warned before Hunter made a move. Once dressed, Blaine extracted the mirror from his satchel, and asked it quietly to show him Kurt. With a flash, he could spy his beloved sitting out on the balcony, seemingly reading a book, with a very familiar cover. Blaine blushed as he realized it was the book of stories that Trent had given him. He had left it for Kurt to find outside his door, hoping that it would keep him company. A darker part of him also hoped it would give Kurt ideas for the two of them to enact together once this whole Hunter nonsense was dealt with. With that, he thanked the mirror and put it away. 

Upon entering the den, all his fellow travelers were up and re-dressed, both the girls borrowing clothes belonging to Blaine or his mother. After ensuring that everything was prepared, Blaine smiled, ready to be back in Kurt's arms, and opened the door. What he found was Tina, Hunter, the Mages Council and a small section of Hunter's guard. 

_Fuck._

~  
When Dottie had come to inform Hunter that Blaine had returned to his home, Hunter was delighted. He had not been expecting to be able to move against the man so soon, figuring it would all come down to taking the Hummel manor come Kurt's name day. He was not as pleased to hear that Cooper had escaped with the help of Santana and Dani, but he knew that they were all in the one place, making it easier to exact revenge on the lot in one foul swoop. He thanked the girl and made some vague promise to pay her debt to the Cohen-Changs which he had no intent to keep, and decided to retire. He would need to be well rested the next morning to attain what was rightfully his. 

As the day dawned, Hunter woke smiling. He dressed in his finest, and ate a large meal to sustain him for what he was sure to be a long day. He then went to fetch Tina, who thankfully was also an early riser. He addressed her kindly. “Are you sure you wish to do this my darling? It may very well end in heartbreak. I do not wish to lose you to some boy who has never appreciated your wonderful self. Why hurt me like this? Do you not care? And what if he says no to you? Will you still honour our engagement? Let me assure you that I do love you, there is no need to hear some foolish idiot declare he does not in order to be my wife.” 

Tina had heard this speech before. So many were convinced that Blaine would finally just reject her outright, but she knew he cared. She did care for Hunter, but no man could compared to Blaine, and without his blessing of their union, Tina would never commit to any man. She had said as much to Hunter. Her parents who told her that if she rejected a lord who loved her and intended to marry her in order to chase after a teacher who had never paid her any mind aside for in a friendly way, she was a fool and they would have nothing more to do with her. But Tina had a plan. If Blaine gave any indication that he would take her, she would force him to ask for her hand then and there or lose her forever to Hunter. One way or another, she would end this day intended to one man or another. 

“Hunter, my heart can never be fully yours if part of it still belongs to him. So he must give me all of his or give mine up. If he rejects me, we shall go straight to the closest holy man and wed then and there if you wish. But I must do this first, so please, do not question it,” Tina asserted. 

Hunter sighed. Truthfully, he was eager to bring down Anderson, but he had sincerely hoped that Tina had given him up, especially with extra pressure from her parents, which he had suggested. The Cohen-Changs seemed to quite like him, so asking them for some underhanded threatening did not bother him, especially when they agreed. He supposed they thought he would provide for them even after he lost his power, as it did not mean he would lose what earnings he had, plus a generous sum for his duties over the years. Which if Tina did become his wife, he fully intended to do, though not nearly as much as they expected him to. 

“Alright my dove, we will go to the Anderson farm. We will find Blaine, and speak with him. But I hold you to that promise. If he says he does not wish for your hand or heart, then by sundown we will be wed.” She nodded and he held out his hand to escort Tina to his carriage where his most loyal of men were waiting. He had already sent word to the Council letting them know his intentions, so they would appear when he pulled up on the Anderson grounds. Hopefully they had some sort of entrapment spell to keep the pesky brothers under lock and key. 

Upon his arrival at the Anderson farm, he found three horses out front, saddled and ready to be ridden, two of which he recognized as his own. Good, he could charge them with thievery as well, that would just about make his day. Tina was sitting almost calmly in the seat next to him, though her fingers were a twitching mess. Hunter grabbed them, giving them a gentle squeeze, and smiled at her, hoping that she would return it. Instead she stared at the door, waiting until they came to a stop before barreling out of the carriage. Hunter sighed, reminding himself that he loved Tina. But that did not mean he had to have patience for her antics all the time, and especially now. 

They gathered on the lawn, the three Mages appearing just as Hunter stepped out, a firm hand on Tina's shoulder to keep her from just barging into the home. She sent him a questioning glance over the Mages being there but he refused to acknowledge any questions she might have. He gestured for the few guards with him to ensure every exit was covered. He knew that Blaine could not ever love Tina, but if he gave her the slightest reason to leave Hunter, then he would ensure that neither of them made it through the rest the day, at least not without untold suffering first. He would have Tina for his bride, one way or another, and if that meant eliminating the competition as he intended to do with Lord Hummel, then so be it. 

The door opened then, showing a clearly surprised Blaine Anderson, with a worse for wear Cooper behind him, the two girls off to his side. None looked as though they were expecting him, nor that they were happy to see him. _Perfect_ , he thought only a second before Tina broke from his grasp, running towards Blaine exclaiming, “Blainey days!” which Hunter noticed triggered a grimace in the man. 

“Blaine! Oh how I've missed you! How dare you go without even a goodbye! But I will forgive you, provided you do me a favour. Tell me, once and for all if you intend to make an honest woman out of me or lose me forever to Lord Clarington. He has asked for my hand, and unless you finally admit your love for me, I will become his wife. So, am I to be yours or his?” she demanded. 

Blaine looked at Tina as though she was crazy. Both for accepting the proposal of Hunter, who everyone knew was not a good man, and for thinking he would save her from such a fate if she had indeed said yes. He gave her a sad smile, and shook his head. “I'm sorry Tina. I have never held you as more than a friend, and as your friend, I would hope you could do better than one who has done untold harm to this realm. Besides, I love another. So go, wed who you wish with my blessing if that is what you are looking for, but it will never be me, I can **promise** you that.” 

Tina looked shocked, like she had honestly expected Blaine to fall to her feet, begging her to run away with her. But to hear that he had never loved her, would never love her and in fact loved another? That was too much. She let out a scream of frustration and despair. Hunter tried to gather her into his arms in comfort, but she pummeled his chest with her fists then whirled around to shout at Blaine once more. “Who is she? Who is the harlot that stole your heart from me? I'll rip her hair out! Is it Santana? Dani? Kitty?” 

Blaine looked at the struggling woman who continued screaming names at him amid insults and accusations of breaking her heart. When she finally seemed exhausted he looked right at her, his voice firm. “Tina. Listen to me. You and I have only ever been friends. Not even close or good friends at that. If you felt something for me, that is your affair, but I know I have told you more than once I did not return any such affection. My heart belongs to another, and that is all you need know. Now I would ask that you leave, forget me, wed Hunter, for your behavior right now proves the two of you deserve one another, and try to be happy.” 

Tina stood there, stock still, still wrapped in Hunter's arms, tears streaming down her face. “At least give me a name. I deserve that. To know who she is.” 

Hunter regarded Blaine's look of discomfort. The Lord had had quite enough of this charade. “He,” Hunter said simply. 

All eyes turned questioning to Hunter, though both Anderson men looked quite nervous on top of that. Hunter decided to put everyone involved out of their misery. “He. Master Anderson here prefers men. If another holds his heart, it is someone of the male persuasion. And since he has been a prisoner at the Hummel manor for the past two months, I would suspect it is one of the servants there, or perhaps even Lord Hummel himself. Which he knows is a crime so he should be sent to the dungeon.” 

The entire party at the farm seized up, looking fearful as Hunter continued. “Unfortunately, he seems to be associating with those who have broken out of my dungeons before. So Lord Figgins, if you could perhaps shut him and his accomplices in the house, we shall deal with them later, and we shall continue on to the Hummel manor to take him down for his crimes.” 

Tina looked flabbergasted, like she could not comprehend what had just been revealed, while the guards surrounded the door to force the little party inside the house. The Mages conferred between themselves over the best way to keep them contained. Tina looked at Blaine who looked terrified at being enclosed in his home. “Is it true?” At his nod, she inquired, “How do you know? You have never been with a girl, you could be confused! I could **make** you love me!” 

Hunter and Blaine both looked outraged at this. Hunter, red in the face bellowed at her, nearly shaking with rage. “Woman, he said no, and you do not wish to associate with a known degenerate such as him. When I return from eliminating Lord Hummel, I will ensure his crime is punished by death! You made a promise to be my wife and so you shall! Guards! I need two of you to escort Lady Cohen-Chang back to my home and ensure she is prepared to be wed come sundown or prepared to live out the rest of her days in my dungeons!” 

Tina was dragged away kicking and screaming, the guards escorting her looking none to pleased at having to deal with her. Blaine still stood at the threshold of his home, looking distraught and then determined. “You monster. You will _never_ win. Kurt will not let you.” 

Hunter gave a dismissive wave and mounted one of the horses stolen from him, signaling his small force of less than a dozen men towards the Hummel manor. The Mages began to chant, a glow of colour surrounding them as their voices grew. When Lord Figgins pointed a finger towards Blaine, he stood fast, letting the rainbow of magic come straight at him, not even blinking when it crashed against the red shield that surrounded him. 

With a flash of light, the Mages disappeared, potentially to appear at the Hummel estate, or perhaps just to avoid Shannon. She appeared in front of Blaine, whirling around as if to catch whomever had cast a spell against them. When she could ascertain no other magical users in the area, she approached him, grabbing him in a firm hug, “Hi pumpkin, how ya doin'? Why are you here and not with our boy?” 

Blaine smiled. “Lord Hunter decided capturing and torturing my brother was a smart plan. Now he's gone to take on Kurt. Are the rest of the Mages ready for the plan to go ahead a bit early? Because he needs to be stopped now! He's mad enough to hurt Kurt as is, there is no telling what he'll do with Kurt in his current form.” 

Shannon grimaced at that, knowing that time was not on their side. “The Mages have lifted my banishment and voted the Council be demolished in its current form, but they still have to be brought before us all to make it official. Unless they commit treason, or break our laws, then I have the power to banish them, and if they're going after Kurt, then I am going to do just that. Let's go!”

Without another word, the party climbed upon the horses that were left, and raced towards the Hummel manor. Blaine hoped that they were not too late.


	16. Laying Seige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you had a lovely holiday! Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy. As always, big thanks to GleekMom, my wonderful beta for all her help.

When day dawned on Kurt, he awoke in a bit of a foul mood. He had not slept well, aching to hold Blaine in his arms and hear those three words that had been living in his heart for so long. As the morning wore on and clouds rolled in, Kurt felt Mother Nature was mocking his mood. He decided he needed to get out of his funk and looked about his home for any last minute preparations that needed to be done. Seeing the servants had everything well in hand, Kurt cursed having nothing to occupy his mind and body until Blaine returned. He stalked back to his room, only then noticing a book lying outside his door. He did not recognize it as one of his own, and smiled, realizing that Blaine must have left it for him to keep him company until he could return.

He sat on his balcony, and opened it to the place where Blaine had marked, quickly becoming absorbed in the story of two young men searching for love and finding it in each other. He had never read a book with people like himself who loved the same gender, and smiled at finally having a character he could relate to. Even if the author seemed to have no qualms going into the intimate details of the physical relations between the two men. Kurt blushed, and decided to leave that passage for now, perhaps saving it for him and Blaine to read together, to entice them into furthering their own fledgling relationship. He skimmed the rest of the book, spying many stories of two men falling in love, sometimes joining in wedded bliss, sometimes having families together. Kurt had never thought he would have a child and was unable to entertain such a thought as he was. But as he thought about starting a family with Blaine, he realized he could probably be persuaded into fatherhood quite easily if that was what Blaine wished. But first it was probably wise that he make honest men of himself and Blaine.

He crept along the hallway from his room to the last door, the one that lead to the room his parents had shared during their lives. He had ordered no one disturb it, wishing to preserve their memories for himself alone. The room was stale with no one airing it out, but Kurt could still vaguely smell his mother's perfume, remembering how she would spritz the air with it and dance through the spray to cover herself in the scent of roses. He could faintly hear his father's rough laughter as it rang out when Kurt tried to imitate the move, usually only getting a face full of fragrance. He could see them dancing about the room while Kurt sang some silly song he made up as he went along, and the three of them giggling and smiling. But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was an empty room coated with dust, and he admonished himself for not coming in here to fix that more often. He went to his mother's dresser, picking up the perfume bottle, the liquid near gone, and gave a sad sigh. He could cling to his parents' memory, but he could not live in the past. He put the bottle back and opened the jewellery box his mother favoured, a tiny trickle of music erupting from it, when he spied what he was looking for.

There, nestled amongst the brooches and pearls, were the rings his parents had exchanged when they were wed, as well as the one his mother had worn when she accepted his father's proposal. The wedding bands were simple, each a slim band of silver, his parent's names etched on the insides of the other's ring. But the engagement ring his mother wore, that was what Kurt truly sought. It was again silver, but nestled along the band were several small blue diamonds, something to match his mother's eyes, his father had always claimed. He knew it would not fit Blaine without adjustment, but he wished to perhaps present it to him as a symbol. Spying the silver chain his father always wore round his neck, he looped the ring through the chain and smiled. Perfect. Kurt knew it was soon, knew it was fast, but he also knew that Blaine made him feel safe, made him feel loved, and there was no way he would let go of that. He smiled and placed the chain into the pocket of his tunic before leaving the room, silently letting his parents know that he loved them before closing the door.

He stored the trinket in his nightstand and was halfway down the stairs to plead with Elliot for something to do when a large bang was heard at the door. It burst open and there stood Ken, the groundskeeper, shaking with fear. Kurt sighed, wondering what had happened now. "Ken? What's going on?"

"Sorry to intrude my lord, but it seems Lord Clarington and his men are at the gate and, well, they have the Council there with them, so it won't be long before they break through. I thought he was coming on your name day, but I figured you wouldn't want the Council in, so I locked the gate and came running," Ken stammered.

Kurt ran his paw over his face in exasperation. They were being invaded. "Ken, how many men does he have with him?" he asked.

"Less than a dozen, most armed with clubs, one or two with pikes. If it's all the same, Lord Hummel, I have no aptitude for fighting, so if you wish me to escort the women or children away I can lead them out the back. Otherwise I will be of no use to you," Ken said, still cowering a bit.

"It's fine Ken, go hide or leave, it is your choice. Thank you for warning me," Kurt replied and was surprised at how fast a man of Ken's girth could run when motivated. He doubted he would ever see the portly man again; however, right now other things worried his mind. He shut the front door, hoping it would keep them out for a bit, and bellowed to the rest of the household to gather in the main hall immediately.

When all were collected, he addressed them. "My loyal friends, Hunter is outside, and he has the Council with them. If you want to hide, do so. I do not know if he will hurt innocent looking objects or not, and as we cannot discuss this curse, I am going to hope that he does not know of it either and we may surprise him. But if you wish to defend this home, then you have free reign. Show Hunter's men that the Hummels and their friends don't get pushed around!" The servants cheered, but Kurt gestured for them to quiet down. "Just let me deal with Hunter on my own. I have no idea why he's decided to attack, especially now. But I am going to put an end to his nonsense, once and for all. Now go either to lay in wait or hide, but prepare for the invaders." With a final shout from his staff, Kurt went up to his room, wishing he knew if Blaine was alright, and hoping that by the end of the night, this all would be over.

 

~

 

By the time Hunter managed to reach the Hummel manor, he was quite vexed to find his guards having trouble getting in. The Mages had informed him that they could not help magically in getting inside, but would aid however they could should Hummel resist. He commanded his men to bust down the gate, the door, and the walls if necessary. Getting past the gate alone involved many damaged clubs and a broken pike, plus one guard dislocating his shoulder. Furious, Hunter banged on the front door and began to holler. "Hummel! Hummel! I know you're in there so come out quietly. I am done with this foolishness!"

He did not expect the door to swing open, so he stumbled through the threshold when it did, causing his men to snigger until he sent them a deathly glare. He noticed the place was in order and clean, proving true the rumour that Kurt was indeed intending to open up court again. There were a few objects out of place, such as a teapot sitting on a side table and a lit candelabra despite it only nearing mid-day. He ushered his men and the Council inside, seeing no indication of any living soul. They crept along the hallway, but when Hunter turned around, he saw the Mages lingering, as if they did not dare enter the home. He was about to question them when a voice shouted out, "Now!"

 

~

 

Sam had never been one to back down from a fight, so when Kurt had informed them all that the manor was under attack, he wasn't going to take that lying down! He gathered those who were capable and willing to fight, and directed them to ideal hiding positions while Hunter and his men struggled with the gates. When the door fell open, he motioned for everyone to stay still, watching as the men moved cautiously along the hall. He also noted that the Mages stayed put in the doorway, as if they knew what was lying in wait for them. Sam had to wonder if they too were forbidden from disclosing the enchantment, or if they had just failed to warn Hunter and his men about it in hopes to seize all power should they be defeated.

Hunter had just taken note of the Mages not following when Sam called out, "Now!" Various pieces of cutlery flung themselves at the guards, the knives doing the most damage, and a few decent cuts caused some guards to flee. Sam blew fire from his candles at a few others. One guard tried to yank the feathers from Brittany but, wearing a ridiculous hat, Elliot brandished a pair of scissors at him and he ran away. Always one to up the theatrics of any occasion, he cackled wildly at his victory. Mercedes was pouring scalding hot tea on the guard who was foolish enough to try using her as a weapon, causing a yelp of pain from him. Mercedes fell from his grip, thankfully caught by Sam who swooped in before she broke. She smiled in thanks as he laid her down, and they looked around to see how the battle was faring.

There were only a few guards left, some being circled by the pitchforks who had come in from the gardens, and others running screaming from the kitchen, terrified of the stove showing off some pyrotechnics. Even Rachel had shimmied her way out of Blaine's room and dropped down from the railing on an unsuspecting guard. He crawled out from under her and she sent a legion of styling tools after him with a cackle as he ran for the door. A sudden loud roar was heard from upstairs causing the remaining men to flee, the Mages nowhere to be seen. Sam looked in the direction of the roar and his blood froze, sharing a worried look with Elliot.

_Kurt_.


	17. You Came Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter! Just in time for Glee day! Huge props go to the ever awesome GleekMom for being a top notch beta and got this chapter done lickety split for me. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. I hope everyone enjoys the season premiere of Glee tonight, I'll be watching it right along with you.

To say Blaine was worried was a generous understatement. As they raced through the forest, they came across a few magical traps; walls of thorns, enchanted swarms of bees and sinking sands all intended to slow them down. Thankfully Shannon could disarm any peril they came across, but each took precious moments away from rushing to Kurt's side. It also gave further proof that the Council cared not for breaking any laws restricting the use of their powers. His dismay did not lessen when he saw the state of the gate or the wounded men who rushed through it. He pulled apart the demolished gate and charged through, abandoning Pavarotti to the lawn when he spied the Council standing in front of the manor, obviously conspiring. He yanked Lord Figgins away from the huddle and launched a punch at his face.

"What have you done to Kurt!" he screamed, shaking the man while Santana and Cooper held St. James and Baptiste respectively. Figgins smirked, saying nothing, so Blaine dropped him and gave a swift kick to his ribs. "Tell me what you've done, or so help me, you will not live to see another dawn." Blaine's voice seethed with rage, his eyes burned in anger.

Figgins coughed, a trace of blood coming from his mouth. "Hummel is protected from all magical attack, so we merely informed Hunter that he was vulnerable to mundane weaponry. If he fails, well, we have shortened how long he has left to free himself. After the clock strikes noon today, if his curse is not broken, it never will be." Both Santana and Dani looked confused by the mention of a curse, and Cooper looked a bit pale, but he had come to terms with Kurt's form, in the hopes that it would not always remain as it was.

Shannon yanked Figgins by the collar. "You have no right to do that! He was given until he came of age! You have no power to change that! You cannot change it so he has mere minutes!" she bellowed as the clock in the village began to chime five minutes to the hour. Figgins merely laughed. Shannon looked at Blaine, as if searching him for something on his person. "Go help Kurt. I can deal with these buffoons, now go!"As a roar rocked through the courtyard, men scrambled past them and Blaine wasted no time in rushing off to Kurt.

She then turned to the three members of the Council with an almost malevolent smile. "Now, I have the pleasure to inform the three of you that you have been dethroned. Your Council positions are no more. Normally that would be the end of things, but since you have broken our laws, conspired against your lord and now are helping a man commit treason, I get to take your powers and banish you. The new Council will be elected, but they told me I could carry this out. Give my regards to Terri and Sue." She shot a blast of power at all three as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now let's go make sure Hunter has not harmed Kurt, or else we are all up shit creek with no paddle."

~

When various inanimate objects started coming to life and attacking his men, Hunter was dumbfounded. The Council looked to be quickly scurrying from the fray and Hunter scoffed. They were cowards. Cowards who could have at least warned him this place had been put under some sort of protection spell. It seemed no broom or fireplace poker was gunning for him, so he slinked up the stairs, determined to look for Kurt and let his men handle a few pieces of enchanted cutlery. He came to a long hallway, most doors closed, but there at the end, one was ajar. Hunter smirked. "Found you Hummel, and now there's nowhere to run."

Hunter crept down the hall to the open door, pushing it quietly and peaking inside. What he saw astounded him. It seemed it was not just the objects of the household who had become enchanted. Before him sat, at a table in the corner, a great beast. Its fur was the colour of chestnuts, with a long mane tied back in a blue bow. The sun caught on shiny horns, sharp fangs and fearsome claws. A tail was threaded through simple breeches and the plain tunic the beast wore did naught to hide the powerful build underneath. Hunter shook with fear but stayed rooted to the spot, taking in the monster before him.

"I suppose I should thank you for eliminating the competition for me," he spoke with far more bravado then he felt though his voice still wavered. "But I cannot allow a monster such as yourself to roam free in my land."

The beast smirked, then spoke, its voice melodic yet rough. "Your land? You are a mere caretaker. And I am **no** monster. I am Kurt Hummel, Lord Magistrate of this kingdom." The beast whirled around, his eyes flashing pale fire, his stance broad and firm.

Hunter gaped in shock. He had expected to find a weakling boy on the cusp of manhood who would gladly surrender to save his own life. Instead he found this beast who looked determined and fierce. Hunter knew he could not hold his own in any fair combat against this monster. So he would have to be sneaky and get a shot in when he could. He began to circle Kurt, who stood proud and straight, but kept a constant eye on Hunter's location. Hunter assessed the best way to catch him off guard as the two regarded one another as predator and prey.

"Well this explains so very much," Hunter said, determined to goad Kurt into making some fatal error in judgment. "Including Anderson's obsession with helping you, I always knew those of his sick persuasion were a few short steps away from mating with the animals. When I have your head mounted on my wall I shall make sure all who are known to share this proclivity are put to death. Blaine shall be the example to all not to defy Lord Hunter Clarington!"

Kurt knew he was being played, but rage erupted in his blood, and he let out a window shaking roar before charging at Hunter, swiping at his chest. Hunter jumped to the side at the last second, a rip in his doublet, but no scratch marred his skin. Kurt slammed into the nightstand behind him, sending the washbasin careening to the ground, smashing into pieces. He stood, shaking his head, looking at Hunter and lunged again, grasping the other man by the arms and shoving him against the bedpost. Hunter was struggling, but his eyes betrayed his absolute terror. Kurt smirked as he spoke. "You shall never harm Blaine. Or me. Or anyone again. Lord Hunter Clarington I hereby charge you with destruction of private property, trespassing, kidnapping, torture and, oh yes, treason. I would normally allow you to stand trial, but seeing as most of those charges are a result of today's little foray, I think a lifetime in your own dungeon shall teach you that no one pushes the Hummels around."

Kurt drew back his fist as if to punch Hunter when a voice rang out, "Kurt!" He stopped and turned. Seeing Blaine standing there his strength grew even greater and he beamed before slamming Hunter against the bedpost and flinging him to the side. He gathered Blaine up in his arms, swung him around and pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled away Blaine's smile could have blotted out the sun it was so bright. Kurt opened his mouth in preparation for those three words to finally erupt from his being when Kurt let out a pained roar.

Hunter had grabbed a piece of the shattered basin and stabbed Kurt with it from behind. He was grinning maniacally and looked poised to stab again. An enraged Kurt whirled around and used almost the last reserves of his strength to pick Hunter up and fling him out the door of his room into the arms of a waiting Shannon who disappeared with him in a flash.

Kurt collapsed, Blaine rushing to him to break his fall. He pulled his love close cradling his head in his lap, pressing his hands into the wound at Kurt's side.

Kurt's breathing was laboured as he weakly lifted a paw to Blaine's face. "You came back." he said, running his fingers through Blaine's curls. He felt weak, wondering if it was just the blood loss or if it was something much more sinister at play. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's paw, pressing a gentle kiss there.

"I promised you I would. Now we need to get you patched up. Can't court me properly if you have a big old hole in you." Both men gave a weak laugh until Kurt started to cough. Blaine held him, knowing their time was limited, but wanting nothing more than to avoid reality for just a little while longer. "I'm here now, it'll be alright."

Kurt smiled sadly, feeling himself lose consciousness as he lost blood too fast. He knew this would be the last time he would hold Blaine. Kurt's head dropped back, a single tear falling from his eyes as they began to close. His heart slowed as even the firm pressure to his wound did little to stem the bleeding. But he could not leave this world without saying the one thing he had been longing to say for so long. "Blaine. I wish I could hold you forever, but this one last time will have to be enough. Just know...I love you Blaine. Love you so much."

Blaine had tears streaming down his face. "No! No you can't leave me! I love you! Please Kurt, don't leave me here alone, I love you so much!" he shouted, bringing his hand up to push their mouths together in a sweet, final kiss. Kurt barely responded and Blaine began to sob as the hand that had been holding Blaine's curls dropped.

The clock struck twelve and Kurt was gone.


	18. It's Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry! I am promising you the next chapter will not take so long to come out if I can help it. Real life sucks sometimes when it comes to getting fics out in a timely manner. Kudos to my beta, GleekMom for all her hard work on this one. I really hope it is worth the wait! It is also very NSFW!

Blaine clutched the fur of Kurt's chest, bawling as he held his love, cursing Hunter for killing him and the universe for taking him away. But a bright light was burning the inside of his eyes, and he felt his head being lifted. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt's body levitating in the air, a warm blue glow surrounding his body. Swirls of sparkling light circled him, changing from blue to violet as they circled his limbs. First his tail shrunk and disappeared, then his nails and horns seemed to disintegrate into thin air. Paws became hands and feet as lights shot out of digits. Blaine backed away as it occurred, his face one of awe and fear. 

Then the lights circled around his chest and head. Muscle mass decreased and fur disappeared, leaving pale skin. Fangs shrunk to reveal straight white teeth, hair receding to a stylish coif. An upturned nose was now where Kurt's more animalistic snout had been, a sharp jawline and cheekbones appearing where before there had been naught but fur. Finally the body descended, lowering slowly to the floor, the clothing that had once been fitting on Kurt's physique now lay in tatters, swimming on his lithe but still powerful form. Blaine hesitated to go to him, but when he moved, the now transformed Kurt rose, looking at his new human form before whirling around to look at Blaine.

Oh. There were Kurt's beautiful eyes, his gorgeous smile behind lush pink lips, and Blaine was blown away. He had no problem with Kurt as a beast, for some reason it had never bothered him, he just knew he loved Kurt's soul, no matter his physical appearance. At times the sheer power he possessed had aroused him, but now? Seeing Kurt as he was always meant to be? Blaine could feel his heart pumping triple time so that there was enough blood in his head to keep him upright, for the rest had flown to inappropriate places. Kurt was looking at him, astounded and happy and just said “Blaine...it's me.” 

Blaine flew into his arms and grabbed Kurt into an intense kiss, and the sparks flew between them. Kurt nearly devoured his tongue and Blaine barely cared for the lack of air as long as Kurt kept kissing the life out of him. It wasn't until he heard a distinct wolf whistle did they part, panting for breath and staring at one another. Blaine turned and saw his brother and the girls smirking at him and he could do nothing more than blush before turning his head into Kurt's neck, shaking with laughter. 

“Hey lovebirds, hate to break up the eating of each other’s faces but there are a bunch of people downstairs who are dying to congratulate you for making them human again.” Santana said. “C'mon Blainey bear, let's allow Lord Pasty Face to find something a little less tattered and falling off his rocking new bod to wear while you explain what in the world just happened.” The joy in her voice was evident. 

Blaine and Kurt were reluctant to let go of one another, but they both knew that this was only the beginning for them. So they dis-tangled themselves and Blaine planted one quick peck to Kurt's lips. 'I love yous' were exchanged and both men knew they would never tire of hearing it. Blaine then reluctantly left Kurt to change, both knowing they had duties to attend to, sad smiles gracing both their faces at being separated for even that length of time. Besides, by the smirk on Cooper's face he had a world of teasing to put up with before the day was out. 

~

The celebrations rang out through the Hummel manor throughout the rest of the day. All of the servants had returned to human form, and they were currently whooping it up. Sam was giving Artie a piggyback ride through the hallway, Mercedes was shaking her head at the antics but looking as though she was trying not to laugh. Rachel and Cooper were having an intense discussion about something, though for some reason it involved a lot of pointing and hair tosses. Elliot and Dani were sitting at the table in front of the fire enjoying a cup of tea while she shared stories with him about life in the village. Blaine was curled up in Kurt’s lap, smiling at him adoringly while Shannon relayed what had happened with Hunter. 

“The new Council has yet to be elected and, well, we have no power to punish non-magical offenses. So for now he is in our custody and once you come to power officially on your name day you can do what you deem fit. Unfortunately, until you can claim your title, all you can do is oversee, make sure the law is being upheld. You have the title but wield none of the power. Sucks hun, but I don't make the law,” Shannon explained.

“It's less than a fortnight, he can sit tight for that long. If he tries to escape, zap him.” Kurt then turned to Blaine, looking him square in the eye. “It seems I cannot claim you as mine yet, so we shall have to continue living as we are until my name day celebration. Can you live with us being a secret between our friends until then?” 

“I would wait forever, as long as you're mine, living in sin and against the law. Our love is magical my sweet, I need nothing more than that,” Blaine responded, knowing he was being corny, but not caring, as long as he could continue loving Kurt. The two men snuggled together, watching the chaos going on around them. They wre both perfectly content to be spectators, only moving to eat a feast with everyone, until they could finally to retire when everyone had gone to their rooms for a well-deserved rest. Blaine and Kurt stood in front of Kurt's door, noting the damage inside his room and silently agreed to share Blaine's bed until it could be repaired. 

Blaine pushed open his door and groaned when he took in his room. Obviously either his brother or the girls had gotten in there without his noticing. Every flat surface had a candle burning on it, the room glowing in their soft light. The bed had been turned down, fresh sheets adorning it. The place where Rachel once stood now held a normal wardrobe, painted a sheer white with golden accents. A large bathtub filled with steaming water stood in the middle of the floor, a pile of clean rags and towels on the chest at the foot of the bed. To top it all off, the vial of oil that usually resided in Blaine's satchel that he used in his more intimate moments was sitting atop the nightstand. 

~

Both men had flaming faces but with a glance between them and the tub, they figured it was a nice treat to be able to soak after the day they had been through. Blaine figured he would be leading the proceedings, so he was shocked when Kurt stripped off the tunic he had been sporting, revealing his smooth and lightly muscled chest, leading to the smallest hint of softness over his navel. A small pink line was all that remained where Hunter had stabbed him. The magic that had that transformed Kurt back into his human form must also have healed his wound. Kurt thumbed his breeches off, leaving him in naught but his undergarments; a small, tight piece of black fabric that barely covered his nether regions. Blaine wondered why he had even bothered with them in the first place. Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly, and he struggled to free himself from his tunic as quickly as possible. 

When Blaine too was just in the small white shorts that clung to his thighs, a blush still painting his face, Kurt tipped his face up. Both smiled at the other. “We need not do anything but bathe tonight Blaine, but I would love to look upon you...all of you on this night. And give you the same courtesy to gaze upon me. So we shall enjoy the water while it's still warm and then we can see where the night goes.” 

Blaine smiled, and gathered Kurt into a passionate, yet sweet kiss. “I would like nothing more my love. Though I may be tempted to do more than just look,” he said with a wink. He then pushed away the last vestige of modesty and walked backwards towards the tub, letting Kurt look to his heart’s content. Kurt's eyes almost glazed over as he took in the golden skinned glory that was Blaine. True, he had seen him sans a shirt before, but now he could admire the strong thighs covered in the same curly hair that graced his head. His hips were a deep cut V that Kurt longed to place his mark upon, run his tongue against until Blaine was whimpering in pleasure. But it was when Kurt finally looked at what made Blaine a man that his eyes stopped. Blaine was growing hard, so his cock was not yet filled to its potential. But it was long and thick, ruddy in colour and nestled against full testicles that hung heavy between Blaine's strong legs. 

Blaine gave a subtle cough, causing Kurt's red face up to take in the other man's smirk. He then turned round, giving Kurt a luscious view of his muscled back, and the gorgeous meaty ass that he was blessed with. Kurt surged forward, grasping that ass, pulling the cheeks apart, squeezing hard enough to have Blaine mewling. Kurt was tenting the little fabric left on his body and shoved his own cock into the crack of Blaine's ass, running his hands along Blaine's chest, tweaking the nipples and scratching the lines of his hips. His lips went to Blaine's neck, kissing and nibbling, causing a red mark to appear. 

Blaine gasped. “Love, the water will be cold, so allow me the pleasure of seeing you and washing this day off myself before we continue this and waste it.”

Kurt detached himself from Blaine with a sigh and backed away, allowing the other man to turn around, his cock now fully erect and straining up towards his stomach. They were both panting as Kurt practically tore the last bit of fabric from his person. Blaine gaped as he took in Kurt's cock. It was long, longer than his own, though not quite as thick. It was flushed almost purple with blood, a throbbing vein winding around from the underside. Blaine noted that unlike himself, Kurt was cut, his head peaked out, pre-come beading at the tip, causing Blaine's mouth to water, aching to taste every inch of Kurt's beautiful milky skin. Then Kurt gave him a smirk and turned around so Blaine got a view of the pert ass that caused him to whimper. Blaine determined that every inch of Kurt needed to be touched, tasted and worshiped by him. 

Kurt then spun again, swaying to the tub, and stepped in, still finding the water perfectly hot. He opened his arms for Blaine to step in and rest his back against Kurt's chest. Blaine snuggled right into Kurt, still feeling Kurt's persistent erection dig into the small of his back, causing Blaine to smirk as Kurt kissed his temple while smelling his curls. Blaine grabbed the soap sitting on the wide edge of the tub, creating a lather, with which to wash Kurt's lovely biceps, forearms, hands and long, slender fingers. He passed Kurt the soap, relishing in the feel of Kurt’s hands on his arms, Kurt laughed when Blaine flexed his muscles, the suds clinging to his impressive biceps. 

Chests were next, suds trailing down backs when the tweaking and pulling of nipples led to fierce embraces and even fiercer kisses, something they could and did enjoy to their fullest potential now. They stood to do each other’s legs, though Blaine became distracted by Kurt's reaction to a kiss behind his kneecaps, and Kurt spent more time sucking a bruise into Blaine's hipbones than truly getting him clean. It was through silent agreement that they left the more intimate parts of their anatomy to themselves, each doing so briskly, as the merest touch from the other would see them end the evening in a soiled tub and not in each other’s arms on the bed as they wished. They left hair until last, Kurt scowling when Blaine fashioned his coif into a soapy spike, but quickly getting revenge when a simple tug of Blaine's own soapy curls turned him into a moaning mess. They rinsed quickly, leaving the tub to be collected and emptied in the morning, and patted themselves down with the plush towels left out for them. 

Blaine pulled them down onto the bed, their skin and hair still damp, but neither caring about the state of the bed linen. Their bodies were pressed against one another, hands clasped together above their heads, Blaine's mouth suckling on Kurt's collar bone, determined to leave a bruise. If nothing else, the way Kurt was moaning let Blaine know he was on the right track. Their hips were pressed together, erections trapped against firm stomachs, a mild rocking not giving even half the friction either man needed, just a delightful tease. When Blaine detached his mouth, smiling at the mark proclaiming Kurt as his to the world, Kurt took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Blaine's jaw, scrapping his teeth. Blaine let out an ecstatic groan. 

“Kurt, oh gods, please make me yours. Take me, use me, just love me, please Kurt.” Kurt replied by nibbling his earlobe and picked up the speed of his hips ever so subtly. Both men were out of their minds with lust, craving the other, but Kurt was nervous about hurting Blaine. He pulled away slightly and looked at Blaine, letting go of his hands to take hold of his face, looking deep into his lust blown golden eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, ignoring his own body’s protests at the pause, wishing only to lose himself in oblivion. 

Blaine kissed him, sweetly. “You are the man I love, the only person I want to ever share this with. If you want to stop, or do something else, then we will. We both have to be comfortable for this to work.” 

Kurt looked at Blaine, knowing he could not love this man any more than he already did in this moment. “I love you too. I just worry that I'll hurt you,” he admitted. 

Blaine chuckled. “Well you're not the same wild animal I gave my body to last time Kurt, but your heart is the same. We'll go slow, and I'm sure it will be fine. Just concentrate on us, not your worries.” He then kissed him, hooking his hands around Kurt's neck, bringing their bodies flush together again. “Come on you beast, make me yours,” he said with a smirk that earned a smack to his chest before Kurt reached for the vial on the nightstand. 

He tried to remember all that was in Blaine's books; coating his fingers, rubbing them together so the cold sensation would dissipate. With his clean hand he yanked one of the decorative pillows from the head board and placed it beneath Blaine's hips before spreading the other man's legs gently. Blaine gazed up at him with pure affection, a comforting smile on his face. Kurt's fingers traipsed down between Blaine's legs, massaging the skin right behind his testicles, spreading the oil from his fingers around the rim of Blaine's hole, not going in but merely rubbing, a gentle pressure that was driving Blaine mad.

“Kurt...please. You won't break me sweetheart, just please,” Blaine pleaded, then gasped when the tip of Kurt's middle finger breached him to the first knuckle. It twisted and turned, slowly making its way inside. It was an odd sensation, but there was only the mildest burn around the rim, no pain as Kurt's finger finally was fully inside him, stroking him gently. Blaine breathed out, getting used to the sensation before quietly asking Kurt for another. A second finger slowly entered him, the burn intensifying, but still feeling almost pleasant as Kurt inserted them slowly, always gentle, always asking for assurances that Blaine was alright. Kurt moved his fingers, spreading the muscles inside him apart, moving back and forth, then crooking to brush against him, hitting a small bundle of nerves that had Blaine crying out in ecstasy.

Kurt stilled his movements at that, thinking that he had harmed Blaine who was panting and staring at him intensely. “Kurt, for the love of everything holy, do that again,” he said. Kurt complied, brushing his fingers against the little nub, and Blaine's cries increased in volume, turning to moans of Kurt's name, deities he had sworn he did not believe in, and an exorbitant amount of expletives. Kurt smirked and began working in his ring finger, causing Blaine to gasp but then babble encouragement, his hands digging into Kurt's shoulders, the nails leaving indents that Kurt was too far gone to care about. Finally Blaine just whispered, “Enough. Enough Kurt, just please, give me you, all of you.” 

Kurt gently extracted his fingers, and used a bit more of the oil to slather his cock as Blaine had instructed him, then reached over to give a few firm tugs to Blaine's own, just to tease. He looked at Blaine one last time, asking if he was sure. Blaine nodded, and brought him in for a sweet kiss before Kurt lined himself up with Blaine's hole and slowly began to insert himself. Oh. That was ecstasy. The sheer tightness that enveloped Kurt as he kept going, was bliss. Blaine's face was one of concentration, telling Kurt when to stop, when it was too much and when he could move again, until they were flush against one another. 

“Oh please tell me I can move,” Kurt begged, overwhelmed, already feeling his desire pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

Blaine hitched a leg over Kurt's hip, and clutched his back, sure he was leaving scratch marks, but Kurt seemed either not to notice or care. He breathed out, adjusting to the mild pain that receded with every moment. He gave a small twitch of his hips and could feel Kurt barely brush against the small spot inside him that had him vocalizing to the heavens earlier. “Oh...yes move please.” Kurt placed one hand on the bed to give himself a bit of leverage and cupped Blaine's face with the other as he dragged himself away from Blaine at a snail's pace, then thrust back in, barely any faster. He continued this for a few minutes, allowing his desire to stem, hoping that he could last long enough to grant Blaine the same pleasure that boiled and bubbled in his veins. He reached down to coax Blaine’s other leg around his slim hips, then went back to play with the curls that clung to Blaine's face with sweat and the dampness from their bath. 

Kurt continuously teased Blaine's prostate, and the mild tug to his curls just drove Blaine mad. “Kurt...you can go harder, faster hun. I won't break,” he urged, lifting his own hips up, changing the pace ever so slightly and making the angle perfect to stimulate him from the inside. Kurt's thrusts picked up speed and the mild tugging to his hair became a harsher pull, and Blaine could not help the loud “FUCK!” that exploded from his throat while he raked his nails up Kurt's back, encouraging the rougher action. 

Kurt knew he was not going to last long, and he wanted Blaine to come with him. He lowered himself flush with the other man, and began almost attacking his neck, jaw, collarbones, whatever skin he could reach with his mouth while his hips worked hard enough that the strong headboard began to pound against the wall. Blaine's exclamations rang out through the room, “Oh...OH Kurt...right there please, right...fucking..there!” as he began to tighten around Kurt's cock. Kurt took Blaine in a firm grip and started twisting and pulling at a frantic pace as he felt his orgasm barreling down on him. 

Blaine was writhing, and was near deaf with pleasure. He couldn't hear the bed slamming against the walls, or his own voice nearly screaming, or even the panting breaths of Kurt as his own torso was bruised by Kurt's mouth. He didn’t care if he was waking every living soul in the manor. His eyes were firmly shut, and all he could feel was the the overwhelming sensation of Kurt using him as he had always wanted. He could feel his testicles tightening, drawing up to his body, could feel his orgasm just waiting for permission to burst free, and Blaine was not about to hold it back. Kurt gave a particularly harsh thrust and Blaine was done, letting out a scream as his seed exploded out of him, feeling like it was never ending as it covered the skin between Kurt and himself. The moment Blaine let go, Kurt let out a high note of a wail that could have shattered glass had he been trying, as he emptied himself inside of Blaine. Both men continued to move as their orgasms drew out, until they finally shuddered and collapsed onto one another. 

Kurt lifted his head weakly from where he was resting against Blaine's chest. “Wow...wow. I cannot say how much I love you right at this moment.” 

“Not as much as I love you,” Blaine replied. They were a sweaty, sticky mess, full of tangled limbs and soiled sheets. Yet neither wanted to move. Kurt finally grew soft and slipped out of Blaine, his cum trickling out. Blaine sucked in a breath after the emptiness hit him. On wobbly legs, Kurt stood to retrieve a few wet cloths, wiping them both down and changing the sheets. He then took his lover up into his arms and snuggled into the bed, both falling asleep before the comforter even settled over their skin.


	19. Certain As The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fandom life has been full of emotion lately. Between Glee ending, Klaine's wedding and Darren heading off to Broadway (I'll be there to see him in June, I can't wait!) it has been a crazy few weeks. So this is the second last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. I will try to get the last chapter up before Glee ends.
> 
> As always, thanks to GleekMom for being an awesome beta reader.

The next two weeks leading to Kurt's name day were peaceful and full of love. The manor was fixed up of the damages caused by Hunter's men, who had been rounded up by Santana and Dani before being tossed in Hunter's dungeon. Kurt offered those that were jobs in exchange for their loyalty, but warned of immediate banishment should they betray him. Since most had no true loyalty to Hunter, there only for the pay or to escape blackmail, Kurt had a new regalia of guards by day's end. Blaine asked Kurt to get someone to ensure Tina was alright, but advised that Kurt be nowhere near the woman when she got free, just in case. Kurt gave Cooper that honour, telling him to make sure Tina was returned to her parents and the situation explained. Needless to say, she was sent home, refusing to live out her remaining days either imprisoned or banished. 

Kurt and Blaine had rewritten all the laws they deemed unjust already, so they went through each one to make sure nothing was amiss, though it often lead to them getting distracted by kisses. Many of the servants had gone to visit their parents so they were spared some teasing, but nothing stopped Rachel from giggling every time she caught them ignoring work for the pleasure of each other’s lips. Eventually Kurt told her that she could either stop or leave the manor. She huffed and stomped out, and packed her bags to go live with Cooper. Blaine’s older brother brought her back after a few days, claiming she had learned her lesson. But given the strained expression on Cooper’s face, Blaine could tell that Cooper could only stand the girl in small doses. He chuckled at that, knowing his brother had finally met his match in a woman, and hoped they would work it out, though a small part of him feared those two becoming thick as thieves.

It had been a tearful goodbye when Sam declared that he was going to visit his parents. He promised he would return in time for the ceremony, but he was going to enjoy seeing his family for the first time in over a decade. Blaine embraced the tall, blonde man who had been his friend over his time here. They promised to write, and when Blaine inquired over his traveling mate, Sam shook his head, just nodding at Brittany who continued to hang off Santana while Dani played with her hair. “She's happy here, and I heard the girls saying they were going to go travel the world once Kurt's settled. We're still friends, and better off this way, it ended well, no hearts truly broken. Maybe when I get back, we'll see if we can try again or maybe there will be someone else,” he said, his gaze shifting quickly to Mercedes and back again, “who might return my affections.” Sam just scowled at the smile on Blaine's face. “You keep safe dude. You and Kurt enjoy this time together.” He gave Blaine one final hug before going off to say his farewells to the rest of the staff, promising Kurt that he would travel safely. 

Artie returned to his parents’ home, and though he was told he was always welcome at the manor, he knew his home would never be there. He swore to Kurt that he would return every week to beat Kurt at chess as he had when they were children. Kurt squawked in indignation, and that lead to a loud shouting match between the two of them. Blaine just stood back and chuckled as they argued over the game, only for Artie to crow when he finally won. He refused a rematch until Kurt conceded that even with ten years without hands to play with or even practise with, that Artie was the better player. It had taken some time to calm Kurt down, and if the rough sex that night was a result of losing at chess, Blaine hoped Artie always won, because he swore he could hear angels sing by the time Kurt was done with him. 

~

The day that Kurt came of age dawned bright and beautiful. Blaine had permanently moved into Kurt's room, so he could watch his lover awaken every morning, the sun streaming in through their curtains, highlighting Kurt's every lovely feature. They would announce their courtship today, though even without the promises, rings or vows, they both already knew they were bound to one another in their hearts. Blaine shrugged himself out of the bed, giving himself a cursory cleaning before wrapping the soft robe hanging from the bedpost around his naked form. Sleep clothing had never been worn by Kurt or himself in this room, even on the nights when they did not make love, the urge to wrap around the other with no barriers in the way was the only way they could sleep. 

He nudged Kurt gently, and as he stirred, he planted a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. They kissed all the time now, unable to get enough of it, something that was so much easier now with Kurt as a human, though they never forgot their first beautiful kiss when not even the curse could stand between them. Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open, smiling when he saw Blaine standing over him. “Good morning my sweet. Would you throw on a robe and meet me in my music room? I have a present for you, in honour of your turning of age, and it can only be given there.” At Kurt's questioning face, he smiled. “No, it's a surprise. Just meet me there.” Blaine gave him one more quick kiss, put his slippers on and headed out the door, throwing a wink over his shoulder before it closed.

Kurt stretched, feeling his muscles strain and hearing the pop of kinks as his toes curled under the sheets. After a quick wash, he threw on his robe and slippers, peering out his door before going down the hall. Though they had been caught out kissing numerous times, Kurt would prefer that his servants not be privy to every development in his relationship with Blaine. It was hard to hide that they were sharing a bed, but so far, only Elliot had found the two men together sound asleep as he resumed his valet duties. He confessed as much to Kurt and promised his discretion, but urged Kurt to enjoy his happiness, as once his rule started, sleep may be the only time they could be them. 

At the door to Blaine's music room, Kurt turned the knob quietly, and snuck up the stairs, finding a smiling Blaine sitting at the piano. He pointed for Kurt to sit in his customary chair that had been snug as a beast but swallowed him as a man. Kurt sat primly, bringing his cold toes up underneath him, and waved for Blaine to proceed. 

“So I started writing this before you turned back,” Blaine said, emotion strong in his voice, “after we had started becoming us. I hope you like it.” He began to play. 

_'All of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. I give you all of me, and you give me all of you.'_

Kurt had tears streaming down his face. No one had shown him such love, such kindness and beauty ever. He rose from his seat, threw his arms around Blaine as his words faded and brought their lips together for a kiss. He had known for weeks that today was the day he would ask Blaine to be his, so this just confirmed it. By the end of the day, Blaine would be his intended, the man he had sworn to marry. All he needed was for Blaine to say yes. 

~

Blaine took in the court room, admiring the way Elliot and Mercedes had put it together. A quartet of musicians stood off in one corner playing a soft waltz. A table was against one wall laden with small finger foods and another held drinks. They had tossed around the idea of hiring more help, but after acquiring more than enough guards, they shrugged it off and put those men to work, handing out napkins and flutes of champagne to the guests. The servants in Hunter's home had also come to work for Kurt, though he had found positions for many of them within the town, not wanting to overstaff his own estate. He could see some were conferring with Elliot over the placement of used dishes behind a large display of flowers. Elliot shook his head in Blaine's direction when the men weren't looking, but all Blaine could do in return was offer a sympathetic smile. 

Around the room he saw various villagers, some nobles from other counties and surprisingly, his parents. He knew Cooper had written to them about his new position at Kurt's side, but he was amazed that they had been so close by as to come. He hugged his mother warmly, and shook his father's hand, relating how much he missed them, and how surprised he was to see them there. 

“Well Lord Hummel sent a note to us personally, he wanted us here, told us how much it would mean to the both of you. Hinted that you had some announcement to make?” her mother said slyly, nudging Blaine with her elbow. His father remained straight face, but it was obvious from the curiosity in his eyes he was eager for Blaine to explain as well. Obviously someone had also informed them that Kurt intended to abolish the rule concerning the love between two men or women, or else they would not have such expectant looks upon their faces. Perhaps Cooper had already hinted his relationship with Kurt to them, and it seemed they did not object. 

Blaine just blushed, smiled and shook his head. “I promised Kurt...Lord Hummel I wouldn't say anything before he did. So just wait, but it's...good news. I hope you see it that way too.” His parents enveloped him in a hug, his father whispering his pride for him in Blaine's ear, his mother kissing his cheek. Blaine himself was struggling not to cry, finally given the proof he needed that his parents would love him, no matter who he held in his heart. He knew Cooper had assured him that his parents supported him, but when they themselves destroyed that doubt, it was like a weight off his shoulders. He gripped them both tighter before going off to mingle, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes as he moved away. 

Blaine nearly laughed aloud when he saw Kitty practically sitting in Artie's lap while her former paramour Jake flitted from girl to girl. He smiled to see Artie find someone, though he was unsure if Kitty was the best choice. In another spot he could see Rachel talking the ear off an exasperated Cooper while Santana cackled with laughter at his misfortune. Brittany and Dani seemed to be enjoying the free drinks, as they were hanging off one another, a glass in each of their hands, so Blaine sent a servant over to them with a plate of food in hopes they would sober up before Kurt entered. He sent another man to save his brother with a fabricated message that he was needed by his parents, which garnered a grateful look from Cooper and a put out looking Rachel. Blaine laughed, wondering if the two of them would ever get along, and silently rooted for Rachel to win his brother over. 

The crier standing at the door announced “The Cohen-Chang family” and Blaine turned to see Tina accompanied by her parents. Her gaze landed upon him before lighting up, and Blaine groaned inwardly. He had not seen Tina since she was freed from Hunter's dungeon, and was thankful the new guards had known to keep all the villagers away until now, but there was no avoiding this. He could also see a tall, meek looking boy on her arm, being dragged towards him, and Dottie scowling behind Tina's mother. It seemed she was still indebted to the Cohen-Chang family, and for that, Blaine was sorry, but he could hold no sympathy for the girl when he learned from some of Hunter' former servants the girl's role in Hunter's schemes. 

“Blainey days!” Tina cried, reaching out for him. Blaine stood still but with his hands out in front of him in hopes of holding her off. She came to a stop right in front of him, then instead of pulling her into her arms like expected, she curtsied, elbowing the man next to her who bowed. Blaine just stared. “Oh, sorry. I suppose I should address you as your proper title, High Adviser. I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour. After we heard the charges against Hunter, well my parents sat me down and made me realize my actions were...not the smartest. Cooper introduced me to Mike here, who has been helping me get through this whole traumatic ordeal. His parents are the local healers you know, so he is well versed in helping others. But if you ever change your mind...” Tina winked then walked off towards the drink table, leaving Blaine still stunned behind her.

Mike sighed “I'll make sure she stays away sir. I adore her, but she has some issues to work through. I thought bringing her here would be a good step in her healing, but I can see now it will only lead to trouble. I'll let her mingle and watch the ceremony then take her home so she doesn't try something untoward. If you will excuse me sir,” he said, giving a courteous bow before chasing after Tina, seeing her make a line right towards Kitty now fueled with champagne. Blaine shook his head and silently wished the man all the luck in the world, as he would definitely need it when it came to Tina. He gave another glance around, and saw that no one was looking for him, so he quietly slipped out in order to find Kurt. 

Blaine's beloved was standing in the library, Hunter in chains on his knees in front of him, several Mages surrounding him and Shannon to his left. A stern expression painted Kurt's face while Hunter wore a frightened expression on his, though he seemed to be trying to glower at all in the room. Blaine stood in the doorway, unsure if he should enter, but when Kurt caught sight of him, he waved him inside. Then Kurt turned to address Hunter. “Hunter Clarington, you know the charges being laid against you, I stated them at our last meeting, though now I get to add attempted murder to that list. I am sure you are aware you will be stripped of all your lands, titles and possessions. The sale of which will be divided up between myself to add to our kingdom and your staff so they receive a good wage. Though some have been given the chance to apply for work here, many wanted a new life. I should have you executed for your treason alone. Yet I will show mercy, and banish you...to the land of Columbus, where I can guarantee you that the lords there are not nearly so forgiving. I have already sent word to Lord Montgomery that you will be escorted there with some of the Mages, and if they decide to enact judgment upon you, well I have no recourse to stop them. As of right now, they will hold you for your crimes, I assume that it may involve you living out your days in their dungeons. In fact, I highly suggested that is what should occur, and seeing as Lord Wesley and I usually agree on such matters, I cannot see him letting you go easily. I will say this though. If you ever escape, or are set free for some strange reason, and set foot in my lands again, I will not hesitate to kill you myself. You are dismissed.” 

With a poof of smoke, Hunter and several of the Mages guarding him disappeared, leaving Shannon and a few others behind. Blaine grasped Kurt in a tight hug, both men smiling now that the horror of the whole situation was over. Neither had any doubt that the lords of Columbus would have Hunter imprisoned, that he would never threaten them or their love again. The Mages looked on, none with disapproval, though only Shannon showed any real emotion, that being of pride and a bit of adoration. Blaine detached from Kurt, slipped their hands together, and began to tug him towards the main hall. “If you lords and ladies will excuse us, Lord Hummel is required to actually show himself in order to take his throne. I am sure you wish to go ahead to be present for his announcements regarding you. Come on my love, you have to get presentable.”

Once they were out in the hall, Blaine tugged Kurt into a secluded corner. “Blaine what are you on about? I look perfectly presentable-” his speech was interrupted by a passionate kiss and his back meeting the wall. Once the men pulled away from one another, both were breathing heavy but beaming with smiles. “Come on my lord, let's go get you your crown and let your adoring public see your beautiful face.” Kurt just smiled and let Blaine tug him towards the throne room. 

~

All eyes turned as the crier announced Lord Kurt Hummel and his High Adviser Blaine Anderson. Blaine knew his place was next to Kurt, so he had finally agreed to accept his title, but swore he would renounce it should someone more qualified wish to apply. Kurt had smiled at this, and told him that Blaine was the one who made him see his destiny, so from now until Kurt decreed otherwise, Blaine was High Adviser. The two men made a striking picture together. Kurt was tall and lean, his chestnut hair swept up in a coif, his blue eyes sparkling. He was adorned in a white jacket with silver brocade, a deep blue sash across his chest, black leggings and boots adorning his legs. Blaine was a tad shorter, hair glossy and curled, hazel eyes following Kurt's every movement. His outfit was similar, though he wore no jacket, just a simple white tunic and deep blue waist coat, black trousers and boots following a few steps behind his lord. 

Kurt stood at his seat, taking in the crowd, a smile on his face as the men bowed, the ladies dipping in curtsy as he sat in the throne his father once held. Blaine stood off to the side, and Kurt vowed that he would be sitting in his mother's chair before the ceremony was out. A man approached, a high priest who Kurt had grudgingly agreed to perform the ceremony that would make him Lord Magistrate. He held no faith with the gods, but to outright refuse the faith would anger many. There was no rule against who or even if a man had to worship and he did not intend to start, but tradition could have this small space today. 

“Are you Kurt of the house Hummel ready to take the vows?” the priest intoned, Kurt giving a nod and replying his agreement. “Then we shall begin. After every question I will ask, you shall respond 'I do so swear'. So, do you, Kurt of the house Hummel swear to serve the realm?”

“I do so swear.” Kurt replied, and on it went. Yes, he swore to protect his people, uphold their safety and prosperity. To do his duty until his death, or until he wished to pass the duty onto his heir. To lead them in battle should it come, to give them council should they ask. To be fair and just in judgment of criminals brought before him. The questions seemed never-ending, but finally he was asked the final one.

“Do you, Kurt of the house of Hummel swear to do your utmost to uphold the vows you have made today so that your kingdom, your people and yourself may live long and happily under your reign?” asked the priest.

“I do so swear.” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine who beamed with pride. 

The priest bowed, then motioned forward the boy who held the pillow on which rested a thin circlet of silver that marked the Lord Magistrate. It had been cleaned and polished once recovered from Hunter's estate, though many of the servants there claimed he never wore it, preferring a crown of gold that was ill-suited for him. The priest raised the circlet up and placed it gently upon Kurt's head, thankfully not upsetting his hair, and spoke, “Then it is my honour to name you Lord Magistrate of this, the kingdom of Lima. Long may you reign.”

“Long may he reign,” echoed the crowd before they burst into applause. Kurt waved from his seat as they began to form a queue in order to congratulate him. He held a hand aloft to stop them, intending to make his announcements before they came up to pledge fealty. That would just be an endless parade of people that would leave once they had said their mind or tried to win his favour, and he was not about to lose his audience before he had his say. 

“My ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming today, and for the kind thoughts I am sure you wish me to hear. But before that, I wish to say my peace, make some announcements, if you will grant me your ears for but a moment. First, the Mages have formed a new council. It consists of Lady Isabelle Wright, Lord Brian Ryan and Lady Shelby Cochran.” 

This was met with a smattering of applause before Kurt held up his hand to continue. “They have been allowed to have small magics in this kingdom, but every spell, charm, incantation...every bit of magic they or any other with power perform must first be approved by the new High Enchantress, Lady Shannon Beiste. She will ensure that what magic has done to my family will never again occur within our lands.” 

A solemn silence reigned as everyone bowed their heads in reverence to the dead Lord and Lady of this land, stolen much too early through evil means. Kurt had already decided not to allude to what magic had done to him, letting his subjects live in ignorance of his decade of suffering. Besides, he had one more piece of news to share, and he knew it would cloud over that happiness if he revealed his beastly past. “Finally, I have abolished the evil law my predecessor had put in place concerning what constitutes 'normal relations'. Nevermore shall any ruler dictate who any man or woman shall love or marry within this kingdom. Men, women, in whatever combination are free to love and wed as they see fit as long as both parties consent and are of legal age.” 

This was met by a much louder applause, some couples of the same gender hugging tightly. Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine, hauling him forward, both men blushing as a whoop was heard from Cooper. As the applause died down, the crowd noticed their Lord holding hands with his adviser, and another round began as Kurt held up his hand to stem their clapping. “In that vein, I wish to say that I do not intend to rule alone. If he will have me, I wish to make Blaine Anderson not only my high adviser but my intended.” At this he turned to Blaine, falling to one knee and brought out the ring he had intended to give Blaine, which Elliot had taken to get adjusted to fit. Kurt had balked at that, but Elliot had merely winked and told Kurt to make his proposal good. 

“Blaine, we have only known each other a short time, been in each other’s heart for less than that. Yet I cannot imagine anyone else by my side. I have known from the moment we met that we were meant for more, that we had somehow always been meant for one another, from one lifetime to the next, you are who I am supposed to love. I wish to spend this lifetime with you, loving you for this forever, as my husband. So, my dearest friend, my truest love, will you marry me?” 

Blaine's eyes were misted, but he could see faces in the crowd, all supportive, though some a bit shocked at his coming out like this. Tina looked shattered, but Blaine paid her no mind. His parents and Cooper were standing with the servants, all of them with hopeful and proud expressions. But it was Kurt; gorgeous Kurt who just radiated love that Blaine was concerned with. This man wanted to spend his life with Blaine, wanted him to share his everything and every day. Blaine could barely keep the tears in when he thought of the future the two of them could have, could shape together, side by side. He nodded, squeaking out a quiet, yet jubilant, “Yes,” before Kurt rushed forward and grasped him into the most beautiful, passionate loving kiss as cheers erupted throughout the great hall. 

Music swelled as Kurt slid the ring that had once been his mother's over Blaine's finger. With a watery smile, he escorted his new fiancé to the throne that he had always hoped he would occupy and they sat, gesturing that now, finally, the people could meet their new leaders. Both men beamed, exchanging small kisses as the well-wishers came and went, neither paying any mind to those few who left the proceedings or decided not to speak. A few malcontents could not upset them. Not today, the first of the rest of their lives.


	20. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. The end of the story. Kind of fitting to end it just before the show does. 
> 
> I am just so grateful for all of you for giving this story a chance and for all the love you've given it. I truly love you all.
> 
> Of course none of this could have been possible without the best beta I could have asked for, GleekMom. Go give her all your love. 
> 
> Finally thank you to Glee for existing, for inspiring me, for giving me Klaine. For all the show's faults, I am so happy to be part of this fandom and to have had this show in my life for the past six years. I am so sad to see it go, but man what a journey it has been.

The night drew to a close, the crowd dispersed. Everything had been cleaned, the help dismissed for the night, and Kurt declared that anything left undone could be accomplished tomorrow. He and Blaine had shared every dance together, had laughed and eaten and conversed. If Blaine had been amenable, Kurt was sure they could have convinced the high priest to wed them then and there. However, they had whispered that they both were looking forward to planning a wedding, to making it their day, not Kurt taking advantage of a situation. Plus they both felt they should get the kingdom in order before entering into a state of wedded bliss. Their people had suffered enough, they owed them their immediate attention. For now it was time to retire, and tomorrow they would rise to begin ruling their kingdom, undoing all the wrongs Hunter had plagued the land with during his reign. 

Before they retired for the night, Blaine found Mercedes by the door and spoke with her quietly. “He has sent me a letter, asking about how things are going, but mostly he asked about you Mercedes. I think he may want to try again with you. Or perhaps not, but he did ask that you know he thinks of you. Just...consider hearing Sam out? I do not think Brittany every really possessed his heart, and she seems happy enough for now. At least write to him, once, for me.” Mercedes nodded, giving Blaine a grateful look before she went off to see the kitchen was set for the evening. 

Blaine sighed. He knew the history of Sam and Mercedes, knew that if they could just speak with one another, they could potentially make a match of it. Though Sam was gone for the foreseeable future to spend as much time with his family as he could, everyone knew in their hearts that he would not be gone forever. Blaine hoped that telling Mercedes to try was the right thing to do, but if it could help Sam, a man he considered one of his closest friends, then it would all be worth it. He took in the empty room, seeing only Kurt and Elliot huddled by the throne he now got to call his own. Though the responsibility of the kingdom weighed on him, Blaine was sure that with Kurt by his side the two of them could make their kingdom a wonderful place to live once more. He motioned to his love that he was heading up to bed, and Kurt gave him a signal that he would be right along. 

Elliot smiled as Blaine blew a kiss to Kurt, who blushed but returned the gesture. “He's good for you. You two will make excellent leaders to our kingdom. Your parents would be proud.” 

Kurt smiled, sadly. “I just wish they could have been here to see this, to meet him. They would have loved him, and he them. But life just isn't fair that way I guess. I will just have to do right by their memory, be the best I can be, and love him through it all.” He hugged Elliot, wishing him a good night and went up the stairs to the room he shared with Blaine, ready to just sleep until noon after the exhausting day. Yet when he walked in the door and found Blaine stretched out, naked and aroused on their bed, his plans took a turn for the more intimate aspect of their relationship.

“Kurt, come here.” Blaine pleaded, moving his hand up and down his shaft. The muted light provided by the candle on their night stand showed it was slicked up by the oil they were now growing low on, given how often it had been used in the last two weeks. Kurt vowed to ask to get a much larger vial if it was to last them any length of time. 

The door slammed closed behind him and Kurt stalked towards the bed, stripping away his various layers as he went, reaching the bed in nothing but the thin circlet in his hair. He moved to take it off as well until Blaine urged him to leave it on and join him on the bed. 

“I want all of you, the man, the lord, my intended,” Blaine whispered, urging Kurt to sit on his lap. He slicked up the fingers of the hand not currently stroking himself, his ring glinting in the light. Kurt lifted up on his knees, gently directing Blaine's fingers to exactly where he wanted...no needed them to be. 

One fingertip stroked the skin around Kurt's hole, a brief touch, a small rub, a teasing, fleeting insert that quickly receded. Kurt whined as Blaine became determined to drive him mad. Finally, one finger found its home, pressing inside Kurt all the way in one swift movement. Kurt moaned loudly at the intense feeling it brought. Blaine began to slowly swivel his finger, going in circles, thrusting in and out before Kurt reached behind himself blindly, forcing another of Blaine's fingers against his entrance insistently. When Blaine looked up at him questioningly, Kurt merely glared. “You know I can take it. Despite my skin tone, I am no porcelain doll, I will not break. I want it, so obey your lord and do me right.” 

Blaine burst out a quick laugh, lifting the hand that had been keeping himself hard and gave a mock salute with a “Sir, yes sir.” and thrust a second finger into Kurt, who had admitted he did not mind it a bit rough when he would be on the receiving end. Blaine quickly stretched his fingers, and gave a cursory glance before attempting a third, then yanked Kurt down for a firm kiss when he did so. A muffled yelp turned into an exclamation of Blaine's name when his fingers finally found that spot which never failed to make Kurt a desperate, wanting mess. Several rubs of his fingertips caused a few expletives while pressing against it resulted in Kurt biting Blaine’s neck, leaving a ring of teeth marks behind. Blaine retaliated, nipping over Kurt's neck, a trail of bruises and red marks being left behind as he did so. 

“Blaiiiiine” Kurt groaned out, his voice rising in pitch, “Fuck. Me. Now.” 

In a second Blaine yanked his fingers out, causing Kurt to mewl, then ensured the oil covering his cock was still slick, though he hastily poured a bit more to keep the sensation from being painful for the both of them. As soon as the vial was back on the nightstand, Blaine's hands were caught at the wrist by Kurt's, who shoved them up to the headboard, holding them tight with a smirk. His teeth flashed as he saw the ring adorning Blaine's finger, a constant reminder that not only did this man love him, but had agreed to be Kurt's, for now and evermore. He then maneuvered himself so that Blaine's cock was pressed right to his hole and began to lower himself ever so slowly, then lifting himself up and down as a tease for Blaine who looked up at him with an awed expression. Once Kurt had sunk as far as he could, he wiggled a little to get used to the sensation once more. He tentatively let go of Blaine's hands, but when Blaine tried to immediately go for Kurt's trim waist, Kurt pushed them back. “Hold the bars hun, you are in for one wild ride, and you are not allowed to touch until I say so.” 

Blaine gulped, but did as he was bid, clutching the iron bars for dear life as Kurt began to slowly lift himself up and inch his way back down. Both men loved to tease and torture the other in bed, loved to challenge their lover to break first. It was a delicious game that Kurt usually won, Blaine unable to hold his desire at bay, begging and pleading for mercy and release. Blaine didn't think this time would be any different, already feeling the sweat beading on his forehead, the feeling leaving his fingertips from how hard he was gripping the headboard as Kurt refused to speed up his lazy pace. The friction was nowhere near enough, despite the tightness, and Blaine longed for the frantic, animalistic lover that still dwelled within Kurt's heart. The curse may have been lifted, but some part of that beast still lived in Kurt, and Blaine loved to bring it out. 

“Kurt...my Lord...oh gods, please have mercy on me,” Blaine stuttered out as Kurt gave some new twist to his hips as he descended. Kurt smiled with triumph, knowing he had won, and planted his palms on Blaine's chest, digging his nails in just a bit before speeding up his movements. Blaine let out a sigh of satisfaction. Blaine's knees bent, his feet scrambling for purchase on the bed, until finally settling with his legs providing almost a seat for Kurt to lean back against, which also lifted Blaine's hips up, ever so slightly. Kurt lifted one hand up, a tiny touch along Blaine's chest and neck, and then found a home in Blaine's now sweat dampened curls. A hard tug had Blaine near screaming, as Kurt pulled and tugged. 

The other hand went to circle Kurt's cock, but he could feel himself falling with nothing there to support him. “Blaine,” he said “You can touch me, get those lovely hands on me now before I fall.” Blaine's hands flew to grasp Kurt's waist. They worked in tandem, Kurt stroking and pulling his own cock while Blaine worked Kurt up and down his. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hips was near bruising, his pace brutal, but Kurt urged him on, gasping out instructions of “Harder...faster” and Blaine complied, all while having his hair playfully yanked. All too soon, they both knew the end was upon them.

Finally, Blaine could not take anymore. Kurt was clenching down on him, and he could feel the burn in all his muscles. With one last thrust, he gave in, letting go of the massijve orgasm he had been holding at bay. Kurt followed, his hand flying over himself as his release rushed through him, thick white cum painting Blaine's torso while both men screamed to the high heavens in their bliss. Blaine tried to keep thrusting through the aftershocks, but it was like every bit of him was ready to give out, and he collapsed. Kurt fell atop him, both panting for breath. They were covered in fluid, but uncaring for the state of their bodies or the linens under them, only for the person they loved in their arms. Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead, spying the askew circlet in his hair and laughing. He reached up and tugged it from Kurt's hair, laying it on the nightstand, and felt himself shrink enough to fall out of Kurt, his cum dribbling out, soaking them both. 

Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's chest, heedless of the mess that coated them both, just content to stay wrapped in the arms of the man he loved. Their breathing slowed, their eyes fluttered closed, and they were lost to the world of sleep. Though they both knew they would regret falling asleep without cleaning up, neither could care when it meant falling into the utter contentment that came with sleeping with the one person they could not live without. Forever with each other was all that mattered, it would be waiting for them come morning. They both knew their happily ever after was just the beginning.

~

_Five years later..._

Kurt stood on a balcony overseeing his kingdom, smiling as the sun began to set. It had been hard work to get the kingdom restored to its former glory since his reign had begun. Some of the wealthier people resisted his programs to help the less fortunate. Some of the churches protested allowing magic back in the realm. He and Blaine had tried their hardest to placate them, but the more fervent cults had protested the realm being controlled by deviants. That had been the last straw for Kurt, and those men had been told their beliefs were not welcome in his lands, so they were welcome to leave them at once. 

It had nearly started a small war when that particular decree had gone out, but when it became apparent that the neighbouring kingdoms backed Kurt's rule, the cults gave in and receded to far flung parts of the world to practise without recrimination. Kurt had hated to do it, but he had spent a lifetime not being himself, hated for who and what he was due to magic and unjust laws. He would not allow others to suffer as he had. And he couldn’t risk the cults teaming up with rogue magic users or finding out about his previous state.

Blaine had been his rock throughout it all. Though they did not agree on every policy, Kurt never made his intended feel like he did not have a say in how things were to be run. They appointed several ministers to help them at impasses and see to smaller issues so they could concentrate on keeping the land running as it should be. Even if it meant that Cooper often pleaded to be appointed every other month, claiming his many travels left him best suited for a place, but Blaine would gently remind him of his place on the farm, and his budding romance with Rachel that would leave him no time for politics. Kurt had always had his doubts that the dalliance would last any longer than Cooper's previous romances, but Cooper and Rachel had been dancing around one another for years, so he would keep his peace until the inevitable 'I told you so' was needed. 

For now though, he was content with how things were. Peace throughout the land, the populace was happier, his friends were making lives of their own. Only Elliot remained in his service, and even he was hinting at wanting a change of scenery. Kurt was wistful to lose his friend, but he wished him only the best if he desired to seek his own fortune for a while. 

Strong arms folded around him, a kiss placed behind his ear and Kurt felt himself sag with relaxation and contentment. “Hello sweetness, are they all settled?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Blaine responded. “Sam is putting Aretha to bed while Mercedes is attempting to settle Hugh. Parenthood suits them, but I do not envy them the work that twins must be, especially with another on the way.” Blaine’s breath hit Kurt's neck in puffs that made Kurt shiver always.

“Are you saying we are not to add to our brood? I suspect that Eliza would adore a younger brother or sister. And I am sure the orphanage would gladly allow us another heir if we so wished it,” Kurt teased, bringing his husband's hand up to place a kiss on the simple silver band he had placed there not four years previous. 

Blaine smiled, snuggling deeper into Kurt's back. They had been granted Eliza just two years prior. Her parents had sadly perished in a fire and she’d had no other family. If she had not been left with a neighbour that fateful night, Kurt and Blaine would have also been denied their daughter. They adored the small girl from her mop of blonde curls to her bright green eyes to her ticklish feet. She was but three but had mastered the art of squealing at Papa to stop tickling her, Kurt falling prey to her eyes at a whim. Blaine was Daddy and not any stronger, a willing slave to the pout Eliza had surely learned from Kurt. They had been ecstatic to accept the girl when she was offered to them by Marley's mother who had been helping out at the orphanage for years. 

“I would love a son Kurt, you know that. A whole brood may be a bit much for me, but there are so many children we could help. Perhaps it is a discussion we could table until Eliza has reached her next name day? That way she may be able to understand it and help us choose a suitable sibling for her,” Blaine whispered into Kurt's skin, placing small kisses on his neck. 

“Sounds perfect to me my love. As long as she doesn't try to name the baby. Otherwise we may have a child called Mr. Bumpikins!” Kurt chuckled. “Now come husband, since all the children are safely in bed, let us retire for the night.”

“To sleep?” Blaine asked, his eyes shining with mirth.

“Oh no dearest. Definitely not,” Kurt smirked.

With a smile, Blaine finally pulled his husband into a sultry kiss. “Perfect.”

They entered the bedroom, the balcony doors closing behind them, all right in their world, just as it should be. It may not always be that way, but they both knew, as long as they had one another, the end would always be a happy one.


End file.
